


I can't kill you (so we must be destined to be together)

by Kimium



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Attempted Murder, Barista!Hinata, Brief mention of breaking and entering, Brief mention of spying, Brief mention of tipsiness/drunkness, Consensual Kidnapping, Established Friendship, Eventual relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hinted Naegi/Kirigiri/Togami OT3, Hitman!Hinata, Hugs, Kisses, Loss of Trust, M/M, Mild hint of Asahina/Sakura, Mild hint of Komaru/Touko, Mild hint of KuzuPeko, Mild hint of stalking, Mild mention of fake death, Minor NDRV3 spoiler (Ch. 5), Minor OCs (Hajime's parents), Minor hint of Munakata/Sakakura, Modern AU, Obvious slightly out of characterness since you know... this is an AU, Planned fake death, Relationship built on pretenses, Slow Burn, Some Fluff, Sort of fake dating/relationship, Soulmate AU, University Student!Komaeda, brief mention of torture (Ch.7), character death (Enoshima in Ch.7), hand holding, light bickering, mention of alcohol consumption, mild description of violence, more tags in future chapters, some suggestive scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 73,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: Modern AU. No Despair. Soulmate AU: Soulmates cannot kill/harm one another."A shatter of glass later and a splatter of blood seen through the scope of his riffle appeared a moment later. Satisfied Hajime sat up and began to pack up.Soulmates. As if a fantastical ideal like that was something he could have.“Only idiots and romantics would want to meet their soulmates anyways.”"Hitman Hajime gets an assignment to take out Komaeda Nagito and it devolves into Hajime and his soulmate meet in an alleyway with a knife and gun involved. It's exactly what you think it is.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 184
Kudos: 565





	1. Coffee, Dates, and a Knife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Look, a multiple chaptered fic from me! I came into this fic knowing I'd write multiple chapters and I'm super excited! I was rereading one of my Fire Emblem Fates fics and in that fic I used a soulmate unable to kill/harm the other. I instantly crafted this story with Hajime as a hitman. Originally I wasn't going to have Komaeda a part of anything but then I worried I'd fall into some similar scenes to my Fates Mafia AU I write with Obscure Reference, so I changed things up and gave Komaeda a bigger role besides "target". 
> 
> This fic was a lot of fun to write, particularly in crafting who Komaeda and Hinata are in this AU, given how different they are from their canon counterparts. I hope you enjoy this fic as much as I enjoyed writing the first chapter. Let me know! I hope you look forward to Ch. 2!
> 
> As always please feel free to leave kudos/ comments as those always make my day. Also if you want to check my tumblr out or say hi there feel free to do so right [here](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com).

_Soulmates cannot hurt one another._

_Hajime scoffed at those words lightly echoed in his mind as he readied his sniper riffle. That was what he got for listening to Komaru earlier that day._

_The building’s hard roof wasn’t comfortable on his ribs, nor was the night wind, but soon the job would be over. Angling the gun down Hajime double checked that the target was in perfect sight before he pulled the trigger and fired. A shatter of glass and a splatter of blood seen through the scope of his riffle appeared a moment later. Satisfied Hajime sat up and began to pack up._

_Soulmates. As if a fantastical ideal like that was something he could have._

_“Only idiots and romantics would want to meet their soulmates anyways.”_

~

The manila folder sat innocently on Hajime’s kitchen table, plain and unassuming. Inside were various papers all standard printer size stacked neatly and sectioned off with colourful paper clips. Hajime had bought a package of 100 paperclips, all various colours, for around two hundred yen at the local hakyu-en store. On some of the stacks were long thin sticky note arrows, nearly transparent in their pastel hue. Those had also been purchased at the local hakyu-en store, probably in the same trip when Hajime bought the paperclips.

If someone were to open the folder all they’d see would be detailed documents on travel and tourist sites around Japan from temples and shrines, to local restaurants, cafes, and stores. Hiding the true content of his work through a complex series of codes and riddles wasn’t a challenging task anymore. Hajime had spent years perfecting his code, making sure nothing incriminating was left un-coded or that his code wasn’t transparent and easy to decipher. The job now, if anything, was tedious and had cost Hajime a better part of three nights to code and then edit for any mistakes left behind. Hajime was thorough after all and his employer lazy.

Hajime frowned. Enoshima Junko was manipulative, cunning, intelligent, coy, and a sadist. But lazy? Not unless she was putting on an act. If Hajime had to sum Enoshima up in a single image she would be a computer virus. Something that lurked and gathered information, waiting, patiently pretending to not be harmful until some fool fell into her trap. Then it was game over, all the person’s information and everything important to them, gone. Lazy wasn’t the right word. Everything Enoshima did was to benefit herself and to watch others squirm and struggle before ultimately giving up, feeling despair. So, Enoshima just handing him hard copies of important files, blatantly stating sensitive information wasn’t her being lazy; it was Enoshima simply cackling knowing it gave Hajime more work to do. (That and weeding out the novices. If caught none of the files would be traced back to her after all.)

Pouring himself a cup of coffee, Hajime sat down at his table and leaned into the chair, sipping the drink black. As he drank his coffee, Hajime flipped open the folder and stared at the paper on top. Said paper had no words, just a single photo. In the photo was a man, close to Hajime’s age with fluffy white hair, blue grey eyes, with casual clothing on. The photo was clearly a candid shot, the background around him blurry but the photo of the man clear. It was the only page that once he finished his coffee Hajime would burn up in his fire place, leaving no trace of that the photo had even existed.

“Komaeda Nagito.” Hajime muttered to himself before he drained his coffee, grabbed the photo, and stood up.

Heading to his fireplace, which was already burning hotly and adding slightly unnecessary heat for the spring day that hovered on the cusp of turning to summer. Flicking the photo into the fire, Hajime watched as it burned quickly, turning almost instantly to ash.

After all, holding onto the photo of his target wasn’t a smart move for a hitman.

~

“You are late.” Asahina poked Hajime’s shoulder lightly.

“I’m sorry Asahina.” Hajime gave her a smile as he tied his apron on. “I got lost in enjoying my morning coffee.”

“Morning coffee?” Asahina laughed. “We work at a café. You can always come here and snatch a cup before your shift.”

“I happen to need coffee to wake myself up.” That and spending three nights re-working the contents of his manila folder wasn’t conductive for getting a full seven to eight hours of recommended sleep.

“Ah, I forgot.” Asahina gave a sly, playful smile. “You’re one of those people who need caffeine to wake themselves up.”

“Not everyone has the energy of a thousand suns burning within them the moment they wake up.”

“Going for a morning swim at six-thirty in the morning is not difficult.”

Hajime shuddered and groaned. “Says the all-star athlete. Aren’t you going to be competing next weekend or something?”

Asahina gave another laugh before she twirled and retightened her apron strings. “I can give you two tickets if you wish to come cheer me on.”

“Do I need two tickets to cheer you on?”

“No,” Asahina drew the last syllable out, “I just thought you could bring a friend or something.”

“Or something.” Hajime repeated dully. “Well, I suppose I can swing by and check your races out.”

“Yay! Thanks, Hajime! Sakura will be there too! So, you can also say hi to her.”

“I’ll make sure to say hello to your girlfriend too, yes.”

Another smile was flashed to Hajime before Asahina bounced out of the back and to the front of the café. Hajime followed her and took in the store front. A few of their regulars were already there — Celeste in the corner with her iced milk tea and a slim novel that was no doubt a gothic novel, Fujisaski typing away on a laptop with a latte on the side, and Akamatsu with a stack of papers that were no doubt her piano student’s homework. Then Hajime noted their other coworkers. Asahina was already going down the opening check list, the clipboard that they stored at the front in her hands, pencil moving down. Komaru was sweeping the floor, chatting to Touko. Finally, Hanamura was putting out a fresh batch of pastries and other baked goods, humming to himself.

The café, named the Golden Leaf, was a small locally owned café nestled in a small road off the main road. Exterior wise the building was made of brick with some potted plants outside, all of them upkept by a local man named Bandai (for free) after he witnessed them (read: Touko) nearly drowning the violets in her attempt to water them. They also had a standing chalkboard that was updated every day and brought out to the front to attract customers. Interior wise the building boasted warm hardwood floors, the colour almost a light melted caramel. The walls were painted a sandy beige and various photos from Koizumi were framed and hung artfully. Their tables were a variety of circular and square, high and low with chairs and couches spread around so feel filled but not overcrowded. In the back of the café sat a brick fireplace, left unlit in the summer heat. At the till the baked goods were displayed along with overhead boards with a blackboard aesthetic detailing the menu.

“Good morning, Hajime.” Komaru chirped as she moved closer to him, still sweeping.

“Good morning, Komaru.” Hajime side stepped so Komaru could sweep where he had been standing.

“Heard from Asahina that you needed more of a pick-me up than usual.”

“Drinking coffee in the morning is not a pick-me up.” Hajime sighed.

“You’re right, but it caused you to be a bit late.” Komaru gave a teasing grin. “Busy working on a freelance writing project last night?” She leaned in. “Any new spots to recommend? That one restaurant you told me about was the perfect date spot and Touko loved it.”

“What makes you think it was a freelance project?”

“Oh, come on. You’re never late unless it is due to some freelance project. Hell, you even find a way to get to work on time during rush hour. I don’t know how you do it. I try and I nearly die at the train station.” She paused. “But you do have another recommendation yes? I’d like to take Touko out on a proper date again.”

“Am I that transparent?” Hajime laughed. “Yes, I was writing last night and yes I do have another date spot to recommend. In fact, I have a couple. I’ll text you the names later.”

“Score!” Komaru pumped her fist in the air. “Thanks, Hajime!”

“Not a problem.” Hajime then glanced around the store. “So, tell me has it been busy yet?”

“It hasn’t been too bad, just our regulars, but you never know what the day will bring, right?” As soon as the words were out of her mouth the chime to the door rang lightly in the air. Komaru gave a toothy grin. “Ah, talk about good timing.”

“Right.” Hajime glanced out to the front. “I’ll take this—”

His words died on his lips. Hajime stared and almost felt a hysterical giggle bubble in his throat. A giggle that he supressed quickly. Smoothing his nerves down, Hajime stationed himself at the till and kept his gaze polite and light on Komaeda Nagito. The chances of his target randomly walking into the café when he was working wasn’t zero, but it was a rather huge coincidence. Especially after Hajime had barely started the next steps beyond his preliminary work. This was a chance that Hajime couldn’t squander. He had to take his good luck whenever and however he got it.

“Good morning.” Hajime greeted.

Komaeda yawned, his hand brushing against his lips as he turned to look at Hajime. In person his eyes were slightly bluer than Hajime had anticipated, the photo dulling the colour slightly. Interesting. Hajime gave his best customer service smile.

“Good morning.” Komaeda returned before he walked up to the counter. “Could I please get a white peach tea latte?”

“Sure.” Hajime went to key in the order. “Uh, what size?”

“Oh!” Komaeda’s cheeks pinked slightly. “A large. Sorry.”

“Not a problem.” Hajime punched the order into the till. “That’s four hundred sixty yen.” Komaeda handed the change over. “May I have your name for the order?”

“It’s Nagito.”

Hajime carefully wrote his name in hiragana (even though he knew the kanji) and got to making the drink. As he worked, he watched Komaeda walk over to the pick up side, checking his phone idly. When Hajime finished, he set the drink on the counter and gave one final smile to Komaeda.

“Here’s your drink. I hope you enjoy it.”

“I will, thanks.” Komaeda picked up his drink and took a small sip.” Oh, that’s really good.” He hummed. “This is my first time here. It’s a really cute café, isn’t it?”

“It is.” Hajime agreed. “I hope you come back some time.” He added like a good employee in any restaurant or café.

“Thank you.” Komaeda placed a lid on his drink before taking a sip. “Have a good day.”

“You too.”

Hajime followed the motion. Komaeda was favouring his left hand. He had also been holding his phone primarily in his right hand, letting his left do most of the scrolling. The notes Hajime had been given never indicated which hand his targets preferred but sometimes small details like that were useful. Pulling his eyes away, pretending to clean up, Hajime carefully tracked Komaeda until he left the café, the door shutting softly as he left. It was only when Komaeda was gone did Hajime turn to refocus on his job. Instead he half ran into Komaru who was beaming rather brightly at him.

“Uh?” Hajime tilted his head.

Komaru gave a wide, coy smile. “You were checking that customer out.”

“Huh?” If only she knew the truth.

“You so were. Don’t be shy about it.” She then lightly elbowed Hajime. “If he returns want me to slip your number to him?”

“Komaru, that won’t be necessary.”

“I’m just teasing.” She hummed before walking off. “But slipping your number wouldn’t hurt. The worst that could happen is him not calling or texting you back.”

It would save him a lot of trouble, after all becoming friends with his target (especially when they were around his age) was a strategy Hajime had used before. Shame that was impossible; a move like that would be too bold of Hajime. Realistically a move like that would backfire and scare Komaeda off. Even if he didn’t befriend Komaeda hanging around a target who could recognise him and was wary of him would make his job more difficult.

“Right, right.” Hajime sighed. “Enough about that. Don’t you have work to do?”

He was rewarded with one more cheeky grin.

~

Once work was over Hajime exited the café and ignored the bright smiles from Komaru and Asahina as they wished him farewell. Clearly those two had been talking over their overlapping lunch break. That probably spelt some sort of scheme from the two of them looming in his near future. Holding back a sigh, Hajime adjusted his bag and walked to the train station, mentally running down his list of tasks to do. While most people would have a list containing chores or errands to run, Hajime mentally ran down the most important task for any target: first contact. Sure, he had a stroke of good luck in the café, but all that encounter lead to was Hajime learning a potential order Komaeda could place for a drink. Not entirely comprehensive and certainly not enough. Papers telling information was one thing, but nothing beat fieldwork. Sure, he knew the basics about Komaeda but unless Hajime nailed down his routines, became intimate with his daily life he’d never find a perfect opportunity to take Komaeda out.

Entering the train station, Hajime paid for a ticket from the machine rather than use his Suica card, and purposefully took the end of his train’s loop going the opposite direction, giving him more time on the train. Then sitting in a seat by the door, but not directly at the door, Hajime pulled a book out of his bag (one on travel spots around the world) and began to read. Time passed and with each stop Hajime didn’t look up from his book, but he already knew which stop Komaeda would come on the train. After all, his address was in the file from Enoshima. Continuing to read, Hajime only slightly tensed when the announcement on the train announced the station Komaeda would come on at. Flicking his eyes up, Hajime spotted Komaeda enter the train from the other door, a good several meters away. Perfect. Hajime adjusted his angle, as though he was simply adjusting his seating, and made sure his gaze was vaguely where Komaeda was. Once he was satisfied, Hajime returned to read and was barely a page down when someone sat beside him, half bumping into him as the train lurched around a corner.

“Ah, I’m sorry.” Hajime lowered his book. Komaeda shot a sheepish grin. “I noticed it was less crowded on this side and—” Komaeda blinked. “Wait, you’re that barista!”

Hajime’s jaw unhinged as a flare of surprise hit him. One lucky break in the day was fine but two? How odd and unexpected. Setting his book completely down on his lap Hajime couldn’t help but stare a bit longer than was considered polite. Komaeda coughed and Hajime’s cheeks burned.

“I’m sorry.” Hajime immediately said. “I was just stunned. I didn’t expect to see you here.” He tacked on the lie.

Komaeda’s lips spread into a smile as he exhaled deeply and softly. “Ah, I’m glad I was right. I worried for a second that I was wrong. Then I realised you might not have recognised me. How embarrassing that would have been.”

Hajime hummed. “It’s fine. As I said you surprised me. Most don’t recognise who makes their drinks.”

“You’re easy to remember.” Komaeda said in a way that suggested he blurted it out. His cheeks also pinkened. “Sorry. I’m good at remembering faces. So maybe that’s just me.” He coughed. “Anyways you don’t mind me sitting here, right?”

“Not at all.” Hajime assured. “You sit when you can, right?” He then lifted his book certain their conversation was ending.

“Too true.” Komaeda almost leaned into the seat before his eyes caught the book. “Oh, a travel book? _Top Thirty Unique Vacation and Travel Spots_?” He read the title.

An opening for a conversation? Either Hajime was riding a lucky streak or the universe was telling him to just get the job over with. If that was the case this could be his fastest assignment yet.

“Yeah, I am a freelance writer. I’m currently writing some articles on travel destinations around Japan. This book is just for fun.”

“You are? So, you work as a barista during the day and then write in the evenings?”

“Something like that. On my days off from the café I can write all day. Though for this article I’d like to get out and explore the areas. It’s rare that I get to write on places I can go to with ease.”

“That’s so interesting.” Komaeda smiled. “I enjoy traveling too. Visiting other places really helps broaden your horizons.”

“It certainly does.”

“I wish I could do that. Maybe later. For now, I need to finish up school.”

“School?” As if Hajime didn’t know that. It was basic information in the files after all.

“A masters in business and commerce with a sprinkle of foreign relations.” Komaeda wrinkled his nose slightly.

“Not what you want to do?”

“No, I enjoy it. Taking over the company for my parents has been something I’ve wanted to do since I was a child.”

“Interesting.” Hajime bookmarked his book before shutting it. “I commend people who stay in family businesses.”

“It’s not too special,” Komaeda flushed a little, “but thank you for your praise.” He then glanced upward. “Oh, my stop is soon. It was nice talking to you, uh…”

“Hinata Hajime.”

“Hinata-san.” Komaeda repeated. “I’m Komaeda Nagito. Sorry, I guess I got so excited I forgot introductions.”

“I don’t mind but please, there is no need to use a suffix for my name. Hinata is fine, Komaeda-san.”

“Hinata then.” Komaeda nodded to himself. “And you can drop the suffix on my name too.” He then stood up as the train began to slow down, the station coming into view. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Hajime raised an eyebrow.

“I mean, that café really sold me and I think I’ll make a stop tomorrow. You’ll be working tomorrow?”

“Yes, I will.” Again, what a stroke of luck for Hajime.

“Then, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Komaeda repeated before the train door open. “See you later, Hinata.”

“See you.” Hajime waved Komaeda good bye.

The train ride had turned out to be a more fruitful trip than Hajime had planned.

~

_If Hajime was asked to describe Enoshima’s office it would be like one of those optical illusions. The more one stared at it the weirder and stranger it became. Of course, that was hard to notice with the sheer amount of decorating in her office. Enoshima had decorated with the philosophy of “if there isn’t something covering a space what’s the point?” The entire room was filled with random items. Sure, there were the obvious items such as a desk and bookshelves. Then there was the seating area and coffee table to the side which wasn’t usual but not out of place. On the coffee table were fashion magazines, most of them ones that Enoshima herself had modeled in or ones that her company had created. That was where the normalcy ended._

_For starters, Enoshima had what appeared to be a large red velvet curtain covering a window but Hajime knew it was just a massive oil painting of herself. He suspected Enoshima had bullied Mitarai or Yonaga into making the painting but he couldn’t gather conclusive evidence to support his hypothesis. Enoshima also had three spears with long cords mounted on the wall in horizonal lines. The other paintings on the wall appeared normal but if looked at too closely one would notice the strange and often disturbing imagery those possessed._

_She also had a lot of small items around the office, most Hajime didn’t bother to remember. Except for the strange black and white bear (Monokuma if Hajime remembered correctly) sitting in the room. It was just a teddy bear but something about the strange red eye and the very sharp claws made Hajime want to take a gun out and shoot the thing. Apparently, she had some other ones around (called Monokubs) but those had yet to be revealed to Hajime (thankfully)._

_Enoshima herself was beautiful if one also considered a poisonous snake beautiful. All of her beauty from the perfectly died blonde hair, the make up dashed across her cheeks, and the clothing she wore was meant to lure people in. Many around the country were fascinated by her stunning looks, her sleek fashion, and the company she had built along with her sister. However, that was all a ruse meant to draw people in. Enoshima did everything for herself, used whatever she could to hide her true company. One that trained and hired hitmen before hiring them out to other people around the world. In a way, if Hajime could describe Enoshima’s job she was the pimp that hired out her hitmen all while having a cover company to hide her business. So, by that analogy it made Hajime the hitman prostitute waiting for a client._

_On second thought he’d have to reconsider the metaphor._

_“Kamukura, Kamukura!” She called from her desk with a sweet, girlish tone. “How wonderful it is to see you!”_

_“It’s Hinata.”_

_“I think your undercover name is far cooler.” She waved him off. “Anyways I have a job for you! Aren’t you lucky?”_

_“You always have a job for me.”_

_Enoshima laughed and set a manila folder on her desk. “So sassy. Here you go.”_

_Hajime picked it up and glanced at the contents inside. His eyes widened. “A job from you?”_

_“Uh, yeah I can hire my own hitmen you know.” Enoshima’s voice changed, taking on a tired tone, like a diva uncaring who was being inconvenienced for her sake. “Do you have a problem with that?”_

_“No,” Hajime replied, “just surprised. Don’t you usually ask Mukuro to do things like this?”_

_“If I rely on my sister too often, I’ll look like a cheapskate.” Enoshima waved her hand. “Like those people who always try to save money by asking friends or family to assist them for jobs.”_

_Who was Hajime to argue? He shrugged. “Okay, I get it. So, what’s the reason for this one?”_

_“Must I have a deep dark reason for everything?”_

_He leveled a look. Enoshima laughed. “Aw, is little Kamukura curious and wants to learn my motives? Such a bold move. Most would take me out to dinner before asking such personal questions.”_

_Hajime shut the folder. “Fine. I’ll figure it out myself. Or not. I was just curious.”_

_Enoshima pouted but her eyes sparkled with joy. “Pouting now, are we?” She leaned into her chair. “If you must know it’s because of business deals. The Towa family is already on board with my proposal but Komaeda’s company is in the way. They’re being so stubborn. So, if a death occurred in the family, say their only son, due to their stubbornness they’d reconsider. You get me?”_

_Ah. So Enoshima just wanted Hajime to be the boogey man that went through with a threat of hers. That made him no different than a grunt sent out to do the dirty work for a villain, like in the movies._

_Oh well. Hajime opened his bag and tucked the manila folder inside. “Is that everything?”_

_“You’re always so cold,” Enoshima batted her eyes, “but yes that’s it. You may leave.” Her tone turned snooty like she was royalty sending away a peasant._

_Hajime turned and left, more than fine with being dismissed._

~

As Komaeda promised the next day, around the same time in the morning, he entered the café. The moment he walked in Komaru shot him a wide grin before semi-discreetly giving him the thumbs up before she took the till. Hajime half walked over, ready to make the order. Glancing at the screen quickly, Hajime noted that Komaeda was trying something new (an iced matcha latte). Grabbing the cup Hajime idly wrote “Nagito” once again in hiragana before making the drink. Komaru finished up at the till and once again shot a very wide smile at Hajime before she went off to complete some of her morning cleaning duties. Hajime just continued to make the drink, glancing sideways at Komaeda long enough for Komaeda to notice and wave. Once Hajime finished the drink, he set it on the counter.

“One iced matcha latte for you, Komaeda.”

“Thank you, Hinata.” Komaeda’s tone range amusement.

“Is something funny?” Hajime tilted his head.

“Oh, sorry.” Komaeda looked around for a second before he lowered his voice. “That co-worker of yours, Komaru was it? She was uh, doing her best to help you.”

“Help me?” Hajime’s heart began to sink a little bit.

“She did her best to be a good wing-man.” Komaeda informed Hajime. “Or a wing-woman I suppose? Wing-person? Uh anyways, she was rather earnest but sweet about it so that’s what matters in the end.”

“Oh, oh no.” Hajime’s cheeks burned. “I’m so sorry. Komaru is… well she’s a romantic at heart. Doesn’t help that Fukawa is her girlfriend.”

“Fukawa?” Komaeda repeated. “Oh, the author Fukawa? The one who recently began to write a few romances outside of her trademark mystery novels?”

“Err, yes,” Hajime bit his lip, “but you didn’t hear that from me. Fukawa dislikes unwanted public attention.”

“Understandable.” Komaeda sipped his drink.

“Again, I’m sorry.” The burning in his cheeks wasn’t going away. “I can tell her to stop.”

“If it makes you uncomfortable.”

“I think that’s my line to you. We’ve talked a grand total of three times now, only once not at my work place.”

“True,” Komaeda twirled the straw in his drink, “but I was the one who said I was going to see you again. If this isn’t too forward, I’d like to get to know you better.”

At this rate Hajime was going to need to try his luck at a lottery or something. How often did his jobs go this smoothly? (Rarely if Hajime remembered correctly.)

“I mean,” It was Komaeda’s turn to flush a little bit, “it’s odd but for some reason you feel very comfortable to talk to. So, if it’s not too presumptuous of me, will I see you later on the train?”

On one hand it was dangerous for Hajime to move so quickly with a target, but on the other hand he couldn’t pass this opportunity up. Sometimes this happened: people just connected immediately and felt a strong pull towards one another. If this was a romance novel or movie this would twist into some sort of soulmate story. As if Hajime would meet his soulmate. Only wide-eyed romanticists (like Komaru) would say he’d meet his soulmate. Or those lucky few who had already met their soulmates (again, like Komaru).

(Which was a long story to how they discovered they were soulmates. Hajime had heard an abbreviated story that involved arguing over manga plot lines, a pair of scissors, and a science fair project from high school. He did not ask for further clarification.)

“Hinata?”

“Ah, sorry.” Hajime gave his best smile. “I don’t usually take that line so far since I was just running an errand yesterday.”

“Oh, I see.” Was it his imagination or did Komaeda deflate a little bit?

“But,” Hajime continued. “I suppose I can meet you somewhere else. After all, a train isn’t the best place to hold a long conversation.”

Komaeda brightened, Hajime was certain of it. “Then, we shall meet somewhere!” He paused for a moment before he nodded to himself. “There is a park near the train station. Want to meet there? Say… four thirty?”

“Sure. I’d like that.”

“I shall see you then!” Komaeda grinned before he walked out of the café.

The moment he left Komaru immediately pounced on him, her eyes sparkling. Hajime opened his mouth and shut it a couple of times before he groaned. “You can’t be that pushy, Komaru.”

“Oh, shut it.” She half punched his arm with glee. “You scored a date all thanks to me!”

“You mean thanks to your meddling.”

“It worked, didn’t it?” Komaru crossed her arms. “That means you owe me a thank you.”

“I owe you nothing.”

“Don’t be like that.” Great, now Asahina was joining in. “If all goes well you can take him to see my swimming competition this weekend.”

Oh, right. It had barely been a day since she’d mentioned it and yet so much had happened. “Don’t get your hopes up, you two romanticists.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing but what if you’re lucky and he’s your soulmate?” Asahina slyly poked Hajime’s shoulder.

That… would be bad for so many reasons. The major reason being the failure of his assignment from Enoshima.

“Ah! That would be so wonderful!” Komaru beamed. “And look at it like this, Hajime, both Asahina and I have met our soulmates. So far, so good right? Now if only you, Hanamura, Koizumi, Nidai, Sayaka, and Naegi met their soulmates.”

“One thousand yen on Kyoko being Makoto’s soulmate.” Asahina chimed in.

“Two thousand yen on Kyoko being the one to figure it out.” Komaru added.

“Is… it okay to be betting on your brother?”

“Of course!” Komaru gave Hajime a look. “What else are siblings for?”

He shrugged. As if he’d know, being an only child.

“Though, I do wonder if my brother’s clumsiness will factor into this?” Komaru mused. “Maybe he’ll be doing dishes one day and almost trip into Kirigiri as he’s carrying a knife but alas, he is unable to hurt her.”

“That is a possibility.” Asahina muttered. “I suppose there is no real organic way to test it. Can’t just ask someone to stay still while you run at them with something sharp and pointy, right?”

No organic way to test it? Hajime held his tongue from reminding Asahina she found her soulmate by attempting to learn one of the many martial arts Sakura had mastered. Only to find out she couldn’t have Sakura as her sparing partner.

“It doesn’t have to be sharp and pointy.” Komaru immediately pointed out. “But you are right.” She turned to Hajime with a sly grin. “Don’t get any bad ideas from this, Hajime. I wouldn’t want your date to end with a restraining order or something.”

Oh, the irony of her statement. If only she knew. Hajime laughed with her.

~

Komaru and Asahina once again gave him bright smiles, these one far wider and less subtle, as he exited the café. Ignoring them, Hajime simply waved goodbye before he made his way to the park that Komaeda had suggested they meet at. The sun shone brightly overhead and with a nearly cloudless sky the day continued to be a pleasant one. By the time Hajime got to the park he had taken off his light coat from the morning and tucked it into his bag.

Along the edge of the park were many trees, all of them starting to have leaves growing, the blooms of spring all but faded away. Light hills and open areas offered space for people to allow their dogs to run around (like that one threesome Hajime sometimes spotted walking a variety of dogs. Though usually the one walking the dogs was the dark clothed man. Hajime had heard his name before. Gundham?). Or it allowed people to play games and run around. Sometimes when the weather was good Hajime would even find people picnicking in the park. There was also a track that ran through the park, one that joggers often used, benches placed around the path for convenience. It was there that Hajime spotted Komaeda. Their gazes met and soon Komaeda was waving at him, standing up as he did so.

“You made it.”

“I did.” Hajime replied as he closed the space between them, entering talking distance. “This is a nice park.”

“Yes, I agree.” Komaeda smiled. “I have friends who frequent this park. Anyways, do you want to walk around or just—?”

“Sitting for a second would be nice.”

“Oh, right. You were standing all day.” Komaeda sat down on the bench again. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Hajime sat down beside him.

“How was work?”

“It picked up a bit after you left.” Hajime honestly answered. “Sometimes it’s rather steady but other times it’s slow. I like that sort of pace at work. It’s like clockwork. I know when it will be busy and I know when it will slow down. At least, roughly. What about you?”

“That’s nice. I’m glad to hear.” Komaeda smiled. “As for me, I was busy with my master’s thesis. I usually spend my day writing but this time I had to meet my mentor and then help teach a class. It was a busier, on my feet sort of day too.”

“What sort of class do you teach?”

“They give us first year classes so it isn’t hard. Sometimes I help with marking papers too.”

“Teaching is hard work and plus you have your own paper to finish. Me? I just took a few writing courses before going into freelance work. School wasn’t entirely my thing.” That and one didn’t really go to a traditional school to become a hitman.

“That’s also fine. Education should be what you want. As long as you’re happy with what you’re doing I think that’s what matters in the end.”

“You’re very kind.”

“Ah, anyways enough about my education philosophy. I wanted to let you know you inspired me.”

“I did?”

“I did a bit of reading up on local places to visit.” Komaeda grinned. “I learned a few things. Like, did you know there is an amazing cat café just a bit away from here?”

Hajime smiled and nodded. “Sure, I haven’t gone myself but I did look at their website a while ago.”

“Well, they’re having a special event later this week in celebration of their opening anniversary. I was thinking of checking it out.”

“When is this event?” Even if Komaeda didn’t out right invite him Hajime could linger around and stay in the shadows.

“It runs this Friday and all through the weekend.”

“Thanks for the recommendation. I may have time to check it out. One of my coworkers has a swim competition that I was invited to go to this weekend.” And if Hajime missed Asahina’s competition she’d be sad. He couldn’t have that.

“Ah, what kind of swimming competition?”

“The national kind.” Hajime replied.

Komaeda half choked. “Oh wow, your co-worker is really talented.”

“She is. I’m sure if she wanted and trained more, she could go further with her swimming.” Hajime said lightly. “I’ve known her since high school and I like supporting my friends. That and I get tickets shoved onto me and am told to come out and support her.” Hajime laughed. “Not that I mind.”

“Tickets?”

“Yeah, they do that to control how many people enter and exit. Plus, it helps raise funds for the cost of the competition and what not. Asahina gets a few tickets for free so she just gave me a couple.”

“Oh.” Komaeda looked down at his hands before he relooked up at Hajime, his eyes firm and determined. “Um, if this isn’t too forward… could I go with you to that competition? Provided you haven’t asked someone else already, of course.” He swiftly added.

Hajime stared at Komaeda. Yet again luck was somehow playing into his assignment regarding Komaeda. How was this possible? It couldn’t be something as mundane as Komaeda potentially crushing on him, right? They barely knew each other but once again Hajime had no reason to say no and squander the opportunity. What did he know? Maybe Komaeda was the kind of person to rush fast and swift into a relationship, even if it was a crush.

“Sure.” Hajime gave his best smile. “I was sort of wracking my brain trying to figure out if I’d use the second ticket or not. The first race begins at nine thirty on the Saturday and it goes until about six. We don’t have to stay the entire day though.”

“Okay.” Komaeda also smiled back. “So, maybe we can go to that cat café together on Saturday too?”

An entire day with Komaeda? If Hajime was a romantic like Komaru he’d call this a date but he wasn’t a romantic and this wasn’t a date.

“Sounds good.”

“That means we should exchange numbers.” Komaeda promptly said as he pulled his phone out. He fiddled with is for a second before turning it over to Hajime. “Here. Add your number in.”

Hajime took the phone and as he keyed in his phone number, he ignored the small voice in his head (that sounded like Komaru) that told him this was a date.

~

The weekend approached quickly and once Saturday hit Hajime couldn’t believe it was already time for his hang out (not date) with Komaeda. Making sure to dress casually Hajime glanced at his phone. No light blinked to indicate he had a missed message but the idea it could sent a shiver down Hajime’s spine. Komaeda, his target, had willingly given him his number. The ease and pace that Hajime was set on couldn’t have been any better for his job. Smiling, Hajime tucked his phone into his pocket, made sure he had his keys, wallet, and tickets, before he exited his apartment.

There was no need to take the train to Asahina’s competition and the day was another pleasant one with the sun shining warmly. The walk itself took about twenty minutes and once Hajime got to the building, he was early by a few minutes. Standing so he was easily seen, Hajime double checked his phone, noticing a message from Komaeda telling him he was on his way. Replying back and letting Komaeda know he was already there, Hajime also texted Asahina, wishing her luck. He got a reply consisting of multiple smiley emojis. Half laughing to himself, Hajime almost pocketed his phone when a message appeared, one from Komaeda simply saying “Here”. Glancing around, Hajime caught Komaeda’s eyes and waved. Komaeda jogged over and gave a very warm smile.

“Good morning, Hinata.”

“Good morning, Komaeda. You didn’t find it hard to find this place I hope.”

“Nope, your directions were very easy to follow.” Komaeda smiled. “This is my first time at a swim competition. What should I expect?”

Hajime handed Komaeda the ticket. “Well let’s start by going inside and picking a place to sit. Then, I’ll explain the terms.”

They did just that and as they walked around the massive seating area, attempting to pick the best spot, Hajime launched into some explanations.

“So, let me see if I got this right.” Komaeda said as he sat down. “When they say race, they mean whatever distance they’re swimming to completion. Asahina does both single races and team races, which are like baton passes. Asahina is doing single freestyle, breast stroke, and butterfly but as a team they’re doing IM order. Asahina is going first so she’s doing butterfly for that?”

“Yes, that’s how it goes.” Hajime nodded. “Asahina will start off the competition with her single freestyle race. They’ll have the brackets up for everyone to see and when the race starts, we’ll be able to see their times as they finish. But before they start the races, they have warm ups. They’ll be using this pool as well as the slightly smaller one on the other side.”

“Oh wow, there is a lot to think about.” Komaeda smiled. “I also saw that there are some vendors?”

“Yes, they sell swimming merchandise like clothing or swimsuits.” Hajime nodded. “But later on, you’ll smell some food vendors too.”

“I’ll have to watch it. We’re going to the café too.” Komaeda smiled before he pulled out the program given at the entrance. “So, if I read this correctly Asahina is lucky to be in the first block so she’ll have a lot of her races done by early afternoon.”

“Yes, you’re right. It’s the upside to swimming early.” Hajime nodded. “Oh, look, they’re starting warm ups.”

Their conversation lulled as the teams began to swim, the area filled with the sound of water splashing, whistles going, and the general chatter of the crowd as more and more filed in. When warm up ended and the extra teams began to go, leaving the ones competing standing on deck, Hajime spotted Asahina. He caught her eyes and waved. She waved back.

“Ah, so that’s your friend?”

“Yes, that’s her.” Hajime glanced around. “If we’re lucky we may run into her girlfriend, Sakura. Asahina said she is here. Her brother, Yuta, might be here too.”

“If we do, I’d like to meet them.” Komaeda said before he nudged Hajime. “Oh look, they’re getting onto the blocks.”

“Then it’s starting.” Hajime leaned closer.

A lull filled the area, silence before the storm, and then the buzzer went off and soon the competitors were off. Hajime half turned to glance at Komaeda, who was completely drawn into the race. There was a high flush on his cheeks and the brightness from the overhead lights caught his eyes, twinkling off them. For a second Hajime’s heart lurched and pity filled him. Someone so bright and warm as Komaeda didn’t deserve to die just because Enoshima wanted a business deal to go through. However, that wasn’t Hajime’s place to judge. Shaking his head Hajime turned his attention back to the race.

~

Sadly, they didn’t get a chance to meet Sakura or Yuta but they did manage to see all of Asahina’s races, including her group one. As predicted by the time those were completed it was around one and Hajime’s stomach was making its protests known. Leaving the building with Komaeda after a quick text to Asahina congratulating her, they left and headed to the cat café.

The cat café, as Komaeda had said, was putting on a special for their opening anniversary. Inside the café was easily double the size of The Golden Leaf, with wide open windows allowing plenty of sunlight to flow in. There were also a lot of booths, nice plush ones, and many different cats to choose from to pet. Quickly they picked a table and ordered. As they waited both of them absentmindedly petted the cats that roamed around.

“This is a nice café.” Hajime said as he gave one final pet to a charcoal coloured cat.

“It is.” Komaeda smiled. “Thank you for today. I had fun seeing the swimming competition and I’m glad you came here with me. Overall, I think today has been successful, right?”

The unspoken word of “date” hovered in the background of Hajime’s mind. He shoved it aside and nodded. “It has been.”

~

“Oh, my goodness!” Asahina practically jumped on Hajime the following Monday. “You went on a date with that customer!”

Her voice rang in the café. Hajime grimaced and glanced around. While the café wasn’t open yet Hanamura clearly heard her. He shot Hajime a very wide smile and even gave him the thumbs up. Hajime scowled at him. Koizumi, thankfully, gave Asahina a very long look before she took pity on Hajime. Walking up to Asahina she tugged the other off with a sigh.

“Now isn’t the time to talk about personal stuff.”

“What do you mean, Mahiru?” Asahina wiggled a little bit, getting out of her grasp. “We’re not open and there are no customers yet.”

“Well then, maybe Hajime doesn’t want to talk about his private life.”

“If he didn’t, he wouldn’t have blatantly brought the boy he’s clearly crushing on to my swimming competition this weekend.”

“We’re just getting to know each other.” Hajime interjected. “We hung out. It wasn’t a date.”

“But it could be later.” Asahina giggled. “Right?”

Hajime opened his mouth to respond but his phone suddenly went off, a light tune playing from his pocket. “Oops, sorry I forgot to leave that in the back.”

Digging into his pocket, Hajime turned his screen on and noticed a message notification from Komaeda on the front. Quickly Hajime unlocked his phone to check the message properly. Asahina immediately leaned into his personal space.

“Thanks again for the lovely time on the weekend.” Asahina read from over his shoulder. “Are you free this week? If so, want to have dinner together?” She squealed. “See, Hajime? He’s totally into you!”

“You’re the worst.” Hajime grumbled. “I’ll go put this in the back.”

“Don’t forget to respond to him. Don’t keep him hanging for your answer.” Asahina unhelpfully called after him.

Hajime hid himself in the back of the café. When it was clear that Asahina was done teasing him and wasn’t in fact, going to follow him, he quickly typed out his answer.

 **Hajime:** _Sure, I’d love to. I’m free any time this week. Let me know when you’re free._

~

The following day was a day off for Hajime and he finally took the time to do what he usually did for his jobs. Spy. Disguising himself as usual, Hajime put on a long dark wig, put in darker contacts, and nondescript clothing. To add to the disguise, Hajime put on sunglasses. Then, he discreetly left his apartment and headed to his first destination: Komaeda’s place.

According to Enoshima’s files Komaeda had two places he frequented. The first was his own apartment. That apartment was for school, being closer to the university and train station. Next, was his parent’s mansion. Being the child of a very successful technology and hotel chain owners, Komaeda had no need to act like a normal person. He didn’t need to rent an apartment for school or even take public transit, but whatever the reason for this decision, Hajime didn’t need to care. His parents place wasn’t necessary to go to and potentially draw attention to himself, so the apartment was the one to check out.

When he arrived at the place, a building that wasn’t the most expensive but still upkept and nice, Hajime did a quick scan. There were plenty of areas that he could hide out in if need be. The garbage disposal was also conveniently in the back, so if Hajime wanted to wait until Komaeda went out at night to get rid of garbage before killing him he could. Hajime even checked the schedule for not just garbage but also plastics and other recyclables. Snapping a shot with his phone, Hajime left and went onto his next destination, Komaeda’s university.

The university was easily accessible by train. Hajime noted the line that Komaeda used and also noticed the transfer that he needed to do. The transfer allowed Komaeda to come to their café, which made sense. When Hajime finally got to the university, he started to walk around, even swiping a small pamphlet with a map of the campus. Following the path, Hajime made note of the buildings Komaeda most likely went to. Continuing his loop, Hajime also caught some other paths that he could use to get around. Smiling to himself, Hajime finished his walk through and exited with still a lot of time to spare.

Deciding to not waste the day, Hajime continued to explore the area around the university, noting the shops and restaurants. Most of the people were young people from the campus and the businesses catered to them. Finishing his long jaunt down the block, Hajime took a turn into a quieter section of the business area. Walking down the street, Hajime was nearly at the end when a car horn honked and him followed by a very slick black car pulling to the side, the window rolling down.

“Hey, fancy seeing you here.” Kuzuryuu poked his head out. “Want a ride?”

Hajime blinked before he nodded. There really wasn’t any reason to say no. “Thanks. I appreciate it.”

Slipping into the back, Hajime waited until the window was done up and they were driving before he took off his wig and wig cap, running his fingers through his flattened hair.

“Hello, Fuyuhiko, Peko.” Hajime greeted once he felt he was more presentable.

“Hello, Hajime.” Peko politely said from the passenger’s side. “We were just finishing up some errands when we spotted you. It’s not too often you’re around this area.”

Hajime shrugged. “Just doing a job.”

“I see.” Kuzuryuu shot a look through the rear-view mirror. “Need any assistance?”

“No, I’m good but thanks for the offer.” Hajime leaned into the car. “It’s actually going smoother than I anticipated.”

“That’s always nice.” Pekoyama gave a knowing and empathetic look. “We’ve both been so busy. Perhaps when you’re done this job, we can catch up properly?”

“Sure.” Hajime nodded. “I’d like that.”

Both of them shot him smiles. “We’ll have to arrange some time. I’ll text you when we’re free.” Kuzuryuu said. “Then you can come over and see the new tea set we acquired from a business partner. And, if you’re lucky Natsumi might be home from her business meetings. You two can catch up. If she’s not home you and Peko can debate the benefits of various pointy objects.”

“I wouldn’t dream of debating pointy weapons with Peko.” Hajime solemnly said. “She’d kick my ass in that debate.”

“Oh fine, discuss them.” Kuzuryuu barked a laugh. “Happy?”

“Delighted. I now have a chance to not lose miserably when it comes to weapons knowledge.”

~

A couple of days after the delightful surprise visit with Kuzuryuu and Pekoyama, Hajime found himself preparing for his meeting (not date) with Komaeda. The ramen restaurant that he had suggested was a small izakaya restaurant that offered many other dishes, not just ramen. Hajime checked the place out on his phone, idly looking at the menu and reading some glowing reviews. When he was ready, Hajime left his apartment and headed to the train station. The restaurant wasn’t too far and after a few stops Hajime exited and headed down the street. All around him night life began to open up, shops closing but restaurants beginning to change their boards out on the sidewalk to dinner and drink specials. Lights soon filled the outside eating areas, giving a warm orange glow to the slowly descending evening sky. Couples and people off from work began to meander the streets, slowly heading home or to the restaurants for food.

Hajime found Komaeda outside the restaurant, glancing at his phone. Under the warm lights of the restaurant’s entrance and evening sky, Komaeda appeared serene, soft, just another person going about his daily life. No one would know he was the heir to a high-profile company. Instead, he just appeared as Komaeda, a regular university student ready to take his life onto the next step. Well, would if he wasn’t going to be killed by Hajime. An unfortunate necessity that shouldn’t have stung Hajime as hard as it did. Shoving it away, Hajime offered his best smile and walked up to Komaeda.

“Komaeda, hello.”

“Hinata.” Komaeda immediately pocketed his phone. “You look nice.”

He looked normal. Hajime smiled. “You do too.”

“Thanks.” Komaeda turned. “Shall we enter?”

They did and took a table along the wall. Inside the restaurant had wooden tables and long strips of paper detailing the menu and specials. After they ordered Hajime leaned back and looked around the restaurant. Some of the other areas had traditional tatami mat and tables for guests. They also had some chairs right up at the front, bar style.

“This is a nice place. I read a few reviews of this place but seeing it is always better.”

“I’m glad you approve.” Komaeda smiled, tapping the table with his fingers. “I hope you also approve of the food.”

“I am sure I will.”

“Good.” Komaeda then pulled one of the small drink menus from the side. “You took transit here, right?”

“I don’t own a car.”

“Then, want to order some alcohol?” Komaeda offered. “It’s been a long week for me and I’m feeling like sake.”

“I wouldn’t mind,” Hajime could afford a drink, “we can both order a couple bottles of sake.”

“Oh, I got it.” Komaeda easily smiled. “It isn’t that expensive here. You’re fine with it being cold?”

“It is close to summer.”

“Got it.”

Komaeda then signalled the waitress over and ordered the sake. After that it didn’t take long for their order to arrive. Hajime inhaled and approved of the simple smell of miso ramen and a side of kaarage. Giving thanks for the food, Hajime began to dig in. The ramen was simple but delicious, speaking of a homemade recipe. A true comfort food that sometimes was exactly what someone was craving.

“This is really delicious.” Hajime said after he had eaten a little.

“Then this was a success.” Komaeda grinned. “I’m glad we can share these places together. I’ve always wanted an excuse to go out to new places.” He paused. “Or perhaps I needed a push. I didn’t need to wait for someone like you to come around but you’re certainly making it easier.”

“I’m glad.” Hajime picked up one of his kaarage and bit into it. Juicy and the right amount of batter. “You’re right that we don’t need excuses to go out but having someone with us makes it nicer. Food is best when shared.”

“You’re right.” Komaeda nodded before his eyes lit. “Ah, there is our sake.”

The waitress set down the two small bottles and cups for them. Bowing she left and immediately Komaeda poured sake for Hajime and pushed the cup to him before pouring for himself.

“A toast.” Komaeda offered.

“Yes, to travel and trying new things.”

“And to our friendship.” Komaeda added with a smile.

Hajime gave his best smile and nodded before sipping his sake.

~

“Ah, that was absolutely delicious.” Komaeda grinned warmly as he walked out of the restaurant.

Or rather stumbled out. Hajime hung back and watched for a moment as Komaeda regained his footing, giving a small breathy laugh. Dinner was done and the bill paid. According Hajime’s judgement they hadn’t drank a lot of alcohol but that didn’t matter. Perhaps Komaeda was always a bit of a lightweight? Hajime tilted his head and half considered the opportunity presented to him. Offering to take Komaeda home and then using the opportunity to kill him was an option that dangled in front of Hajime’s eyes. It would be fairly easy. Komaeda wouldn’t be able to fight him off effectively and then Hajime’s job would be done. Plus, it would help with a cover story should Hajime need it. A slightly intoxicated friend murdered on his way home from dinner. Classic. Hajime’s fingers itched.

“H-hey, Hinata.” Komaeda wobbled as he turned to face him. “A l-little help?”

Hajime thickly swallowed and walked over to Komaeda. Hoisting Komaeda’s arm over his shoulder, Hajime anchored Komaeda to his side. Warmth touched his side as Komaeda heavily leaned against him, his eyes half shut and cheeks very pink.

“I’m sorry.” Komaeda half whispered. “Guess I went a bit overboard today.” He let out a breathless laugh. “If you don’t mind helping me home?” He glanced upward at Hajime.

All of the air left Hajime’s lungs. At the angle Komaeda was at Hajime could see his eyelashes and how the flush rose higher up his cheeks. Lips were glistening as Komaeda licked them absentmindedly. Something grasped his chest, squeezing harshly and Hajime found himself nodding before he could stop himself.

“Thanks.” Komaeda closed his eyes. “To the train station?”

“Right.” Hajime whispered.

It would be foolish to kill Komaeda now. Hajime wasn’t prepared and could leave evidence behind. Another opportunity would come up. Hoisting Komaeda a bit higher up, Hajime walked towards the train station under the darkness of the night, stars twinkling brightly ahead. Komaeda hummed a little bit, his voice pleasant. Perhaps he was a good singer too.

When they walked into the harsh electric light of the train station Komaeda stirred at Hajime’s side, clumsily reaching for his pocket. Hajime gently shook his head and lead them to the ticket booth.

“I got it.”

“I have a Suica card.”

“The yen for the ticket isn’t a lot. Consider it paying back for the sake.”

“Mm okay. I go on the…” Komaeda blinked heavily, “the blue line.” He said the colour not the name.

Hajime numbly nodded and paid the ticket. The walk to the gate was a bit awkward, particularly with getting himself through and then making sure Komaeda walked through too but they managed. Few people were around to judge them anyways. The wait at the line was silent, the light of the electric lights contrasting with the darkness of the night, as though there was a barrier between the two, not allowing the light and darkness to mix. Komaeda was half asleep by the time the train arrived and when they sat down, he had all but nodded off to sleep, resting his head against Hajime’s shoulder.

As Komaeda’s stop arrived Hajime attempted to shake Komaeda awake, but he didn’t budge, still sleeping on. Biting his lip, Hajime groaned to himself. He couldn’t leave Komaeda on his own, drunk and asleep on a train. So, instead Hajime hoisted Komaeda up, holding him against his chest as he exited the train at his own stop. Komaeda barely moved or woke up at the sudden motion. Hajime couldn’t help the fond smile across his lips.

Really, the only option was to take Komaeda home.

Exiting the train station (with minimal looks at them by the train station staff) Hajime walked the short distance from the station to his apartment. When he arrived, he took the elevator rather than the stairs to the third floor. Opening his apartment door was a slight challenge but once they were inside Hajime looked down at Komaeda again. He was sound asleep.

“You’re such a moron, Hajime.” He muttered to himself before he walked to his bedroom and set Komaeda on his bed.

The bedroom’s bed was Western in design and could hold two people, but Hajime didn’t mind taking the couch. Taking Komaeda’s shoes and socks off, Hajime opened his bed and tucked Komaeda in. Then, he set the shoes and socks at his front door before grabbing a glass of water and some headache medication should Komaeda need it. Leaving it at the bedside table Hajime exited his bedroom. Washing his face took a few minutes and soon Hajime was on his couch, staring up at the ceiling of his own living room. The events of the evening washed over him and Hajime couldn’t help but let out a laugh.

“What kind of hitman are you?” Hajime muttered to himself. “Taking your target home and even tucking him in.” He pulled the blanket over his shoulders tightly. “Just don’t let Enoshima know I suppose. Otherwise she’ll tease me for eternity.”

Shutting his eyes Hajime eased himself to sleep, allowing exhaustion take him.

~

Morning arrived along with a stiff neck. Hajime groaned and almost rolled over but then remembered he was on the couch. Stopping himself mid roll Hajime opened his eyes and sat up, yawning. Pale yellow light danced in his living room, creating a warm glow amidst the stillness of his living space. Hajime stared for a long second before he got himself up. Putting some coffee on first Hajime then went to the bathroom and had a quick bath. By the time he finished the coffee was done and Komaeda was up, sitting at the kitchen table. Hajime raised his hand in greeting but stopped. There, in front of Komaeda was the manila folder. A small knot hit Hajime’s stomach but it disappeared immediately. His cover for his assignments was perfect.

“Good morning, Komaeda.”

“Good morning, Hinata.” Komaeda glanced up from the folder before he sheepishly smiled. “Sorry, I got curious. Your place is really nice.” He added.

“Thank you.” Hajime gave his best smile. “And don’t worry. It’s my fault for leaving the research notes out.”

“No, I was a bit too curious.” Komaeda shook his head. “Not a good way to thank you for helping me out last night.”

“It wasn’t a problem. You didn’t wake up when I tried to wake you for your stop so I took you back here.” He paused. “Oh, I also gave you the bed.”

“I noticed. That was very kind of you.” Komaeda gestured to the rumbled blanket on the couch. “Please, allow me to make it up to you and make us breakfast.”

“You don’t need to.”

“Yes, but I’d like to. Now, please show me around your kitchen?”

Arguing wouldn’t work so Hajime did as Komaeda asked and showed him where everything was. Komaeda then got to work, only asking Hajime to put on the rice. Hajime dutifully did and watched as Komaeda rolled tamagoyaki, cut up some fruit, and cooked the last of Hajime’s fish up skillfully. By the time the rice finished Hajime’s stomach was grumbling in appreciation for the food prepared. Komaeda then skillfully plated everything and set it on the table.

“There, done.” Komaeda smiled.

“Thank you so much.” Hajime looked at the small but nice breakfast for a moment. “Oh, I made some coffee. Would you like some?”

“Yes, I would.”

“Any cream, milk, or sugar?”

“Milk and sugar, please.”

Hajime poured the coffee and then grabbed the sugar bowl and grabbed the milk. Komaeda gave a grateful smile and poured himself the right amount of milk into his coffee. They then dug into their breakfast. Hajime appreciated the lightness of the tamagoyaki and the salmon.

“This is delicious.” Hajime praised. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Once again, thank you for helping me.” Komaeda smiled. “This is nice, you know. I cannot remember the last time I ate breakfast with someone else.”

“Me too.”

Komaeda chewed softly for a second before he spoke. “You know, it would be nice.”

Hajime paused. “What?”

“If we could go see all those places you laid out in your research.” Komaeda clarified by pointing to the manila folder. “You have so many places you’ve highlighted and only on the first page. So many of them sound great and I’d love to visit them.”

Hajime grabbed his coffee and sipped it. Deep inside his chest something burst and burned his heart, threatening to consume him. Hajime nearly slammed his coffee cup down onto the table as something warm filled his veins. Reality slowly shifted back in and reminded him he couldn’t keep doing this. Visit them? Yeah right. Komaeda’s entire future would be taken soon. Whatever small moments they were creating weren’t forever. In fact, the moments were all a lie.

“Hajime?”

“Sorry, I was just thinking.” He shoved all his thoughts aside. “That sounds great.”

“Excellent.” Komaeda gave the warmest of smiles. “So, our next outing is one you can pick.”

Next one was on him. Hajime sipped his coffee again. He had to complete his assignment soon. Their next meeting had to be their last one.

“Of course. I’ll do my best to pick a good place.”

A good place for Komaeda to die.

~

The next week Hajime only worked twice at the café which not only allowed him to avoid the pointed gazes of Komaru and Asahina but also allowed him to plan Komaeda’s murder properly. In a way it was almost sad how their ramen dinner helped springboard Hajime’s plan. All Hajime had to do was go out with Komaeda, lead him astray by pretending to be drunk. Then he could make Komaeda’s death look like a mugging. Having himself look like a victim as well would help the credibility of the situation. Picking the restaurant was a snap given the research Hajime had already done and by mid week he had already texted Komaeda asking if he’d like to go out at the end of the week. Immediately Komaeda agreed and the plan was essentially green lit and the rest of the week passed by swiftly but dimly, barely notable.

When it was time to go out Hajime put on a thin black jacket. He had already made sure he had everything on him: gloves, knife, and a scarf that was just light weight enough to be a spring scarf but also enough to tie someone up or gag them. The restaurant was a bit further but the train ride only took about thirty minutes. Hajime took the time to mentally go through the plan, even the extra step of walking home afterwards so he could avoid people.

Komaeda was once again at the restaurant as Hajime walked up. He was smartly dressed, wearing a long olive coat to ward the coolness of the evening. Upon seeing Hajime, he smiled and stood up to walk over and gently grab Hajime’s hands.

“Hello, Hinata. You look nice.”

“Thank you. I hope you weren’t waiting too long.”

“I wasn’t.” Komaeda beamed. “This is a fantastic restaurant choice. I don’t know a lot about Chinese food beyond the usual.”

“This place has more than just fried rice I assure you.” Hajime grinned. “They also have a very nice bar attached to the place. I had a long week with my freelance job. It’s my turn to need the drink.”

“I was wondering why you weren’t at the café recently.”

“The writing job picked up.” Hajime laughed. “That’s why I like the café. It allowed me to be flexible with work. Freelance writing can sometimes be feast or famine.”

“Understandable. Though I hope you’re not too sick of your writing to tell me a bit about it?”

“Not at all.”

They were seated immediately and Hajime got to ordering the dishes they’d share. He then tacked on a drink to the order for both him and Komaeda.

“So, tell me about the writing.” He requested.

Hajime did, easily weaving tales about the writing he had actually done in the past and present. Komaeda nodded along and when their drinks and first dish, a sort of cream of corn soup arrived they gratefully ate it. Then, the rest of the dishes arrived: mapo tofu, bird’s nest, half a BBQ duck, and some gai long arrived.

“Oh wow, this is so good.” Komaeda grinned as he grabbed some of every thing. “I don’t think we’ll finish this all.”

“Well if we don’t, you can take some home.” Hajime assured. “I don’t need this.”

“You’re too kind.” Komaeda smiled.

They continued to eat and chat, mostly about travel. Hajime also made sure to order a few more drinks, relying on his high tolerance to help him. By the time they finished Hajime knew his cheeks were pink enough to appear more than tipsy. Insisting he pay the bill (really it felt fair to his target) Hajime allowed Komaeda to be the one to help him up (and take the leftovers for himself) before shoving him to the side gently once they were outside, stumbling convincingly.

“I think I can walk on my own, Komaeda.” Hajime gave a very wide smile before he put his gloves on.

“Are you sure?” Komaeda asked, brow furrowed. “You did drink a bit.”

“I’m fine.” Hajime repeated. “And the train station isn’t too far away, right?”

He then purposefully stumbled a bit towards the train station, keeping an eye out for the spot he had picked earlier. Komaeda followed and soon they fell into a soft walking rhythm, Hajime just a bit ahead of Komaeda.

“This was a nice night.” Hajime mused as they walked. “Did you like the restaurant?”

“I did.” Komaeda said. “It was very nice and I liked all the food.” He then held up the leftovers. “Thanks for this again.”

“N-Not a problem.” Hajime gave a fake hiccup and picked his pace up a bit before slowing down. A light breeze picked up. “Ah, I cannot wait for summer to start. Evenings are still a bit cool.”

“I agree.” Komaeda smiled. “I will like not having to worry about coats and what not.”

“Me too.” Hajime half turned to looked at Komaeda, walking backwards for a bit. “Next time where do you want to go?” He couldn’t help but ask. “I do know of a few good ice cream places—”

Out of the corner of his eye Hajime spotted the alleyway he had planned to use. With ease he tripped himself, still walking backwards, and stumbled very convincingly with a gasp.

“Hinata!” Komaeda followed.

Hajime gave a few attempts to appear he was trying to regain his balance but at the last moment he fell by the entrance to the alleyway, giving a very warm giggle as he fell down. Komaeda was once more at his side, a frown on his face.

“Oops, sorry.” Hajime smiled as sheepishly as he could.

“You’re in no condition to walk on your own.” Komaeda moved to help Hajime up, setting the leftovers on the ground before reaching for him.

This was it. Hajime slipped his hand into his pocket and instantly grabbed his knife, with a motion fluid and easily practiced he moved to stab Komaeda. Komaeda’s eyes fell down at the motion and widened as they caught the glint of the knife. He tried to pull away, his hand falling into his own pocket as though he was trying to curl himself closer, but it would be too late…

Suddenly something flared within Hajime, like ice cracking through an entire lake, something completely froze him, the blade of the knife stopping unnaturally by Komaeda’s stomach. His arm had completely frozen and his hand useless. Hajime’s stared up at Komaeda who had also taken his hand out of his pocket. In his hand was the black glint of a gun, the barrel trying to press against Hajime’s head, but also frozen unnaturally. Something then snapped within Hajime’s hand and the knife suddenly was too hot to hold despite the gloves. Yelping Hajime dropped it and watched as Komaeda did the same. A beat passed before they jumped back, giving a small width between them.

“What the actual fuck.” Hajime gasped out, his drunken act falling completely.

“I think that’s what I’m supposed to say.” Komaeda’s voice was firm, not a single trace of fear.

Hajime opened his mouth to tell Komaeda that no, it really was his thing to say. How the hell did Komaeda know he was trying to kill him and why the hell did he have a gun? But instead, Komaeda pressed on.

“You couldn’t kill me and I couldn’t harm you.” Komaeda whispered. “We’re…” His face paled. “We’re soulmates.”

Soulmates.

Was Komaeda kidding? Hajime stared for a long second before his heart pulsed hotly in his chest. With a swift motion Hajime moved towards Komaeda and grabbed him around the middle in a semi hug, before pressing him as swiftly as he could to the alley wall. Komaeda gasped out but before he hit the wall harshly Hajime felt the same freezing and burning within him, rendering him paralyzed for a moment. Falling into Komaeda’s chest, Hajime swallowed as the two of them basically hugged in the alleyway in the middle of the night.

Soulmates. Hajime couldn’t hurt Komaeda. Komaeda couldn’t hurt him. That rang in his head but Hajime shoved that aside and focused on another issue on hand.

“How the hell did you know that I was going to kill you?”

“What?” Komaeda gasped out before he let out a small laugh. “Oh, so I managed to keep something secret from the infamous Kamakura Izuru?”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Then again,” Komaeda continued, “I suppose Fujisaki and Chiaki are too good.”

Wait. Fujisaki? Like the same Fujisaki that came to the café? “Just tell me.”

“I’m with Future Foundation.” Komaeda obliged Hajime. “You know, set up to take down Enoshima?”

“Yes, I know who they are.” Hajime muttered, his brain spinning.

Future Foundation. They weren’t a secret from Enoshima. She knew who they were and what they wanted. It was probably why she was so desperate for the deal with Towa and wanted Komaeda dead.

Wait. Hajime blinked and suddenly something very cold filled his veins. Enoshima knew. There was no way she didn’t. She had ears everywhere and a network that made most spin. Even if she couldn’t hack their systems, she had to know about Komaeda. And that then left only one truth that emerged like a monster out of a horror movie.

Enoshima knew Komaeda knew him. She knew he could defend himself. She couldn’t have known about the soulmate thing but that didn’t matter. She had sent him into an assignment without all the information. That meant…

_“Aw, is little Kamukura curious and wants to learn my motives?”_

She had asked him that mockingly but it had been a rouse. She had acted as though it wasn’t a bigger deal. Hajime hadn’t dug deeper. In a way, she had lied to him and Hajime could have died. She had purposefully left information from him and knew it could kill him. Perhaps she was banking on it, not caring who died in the end, Komaeda or Hajime.

A very sick feeling filled Hajime and he felt as though the world had snapped sideways, like a lopsided clay statue, slowly deforming due to the weight and gravity of it. Staring at Komaeda Hajime knew instantly what he needed to do.

Komaeda was still alive. Hajime was still alive. They couldn’t kill one another due to being soulmates. Hajime couldn’t drag this assignment on or Enoshima could grow suspicious and if she found out Komaeda was still alive… perhaps both of them would die.

Growling, Hajime grabbed his phone and looked to Komaeda before dialing a number by heart.

“Wait, what are you doing?” Komaeda scrambled to his side, hands out to try and knock the phone away.

Hajime glared. “Stop that. If she finds out I cannot kill you it’s game over for both of us.”

“Wait, it is?” Komaeda blinked. “Won’t she just send someone else to kill me?”

“Yeah, and probably me too.” Hajime muttered. “If I cannot kill you, even one person, I’m a liability and liabilities are manipulated into dying to further her own goals. No, we need to keep this a secret for both of our lives.”

Komaeda opened his mouth, possibly to argue with Hajime but the call clicked and Hajime held out his hand in the universal sign to be quiet.

“Hey, Fuyuhiko, it’s me.”

_“Hajime? What’s wrong?”_

Hajime gave a long look at Komaeda. “I, no we need your help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU: In this AU soulmates cannot harm or kill one another. Harm in this AU is defined by trying to hurt the other in some way, even if it's not intended for murder or something bad.
> 
> Hayku-en stores: Basically a dollar store in Japan.
> 
> Fire place in Hajime's apartment: It's probably the only hint that he has a lot of money (from all his hitman jobs).
> 
> Akamatsu: I think this is the first time I've briefly mentioned a NDRV3 character in a fic. 
> 
> Golden Leaf: There is an elaborate inside joke with this title with me and my sister.
> 
> 460 yen: That's about 5.84 CAD (or 4.38 USD).
> 
> Hiragana: a phonetic (meaning how to prononuce) alphabet in Japanese. Kanji for names can be obscure so in order to spell a name with kanji you'd need the person to show you. Of course there are some common spellings most are familiar with but that isn't always the case for all names.
> 
> Yonaga: That's Angie from NDRV3 (in case you didn't recognise her last name, which I certainly didn't remember).
> 
> Kamukura: In this AU Kamukura is just an alias for Hinata in his hitman work.
> 
> Threesome: I'm hinting to Gundham/Sonia/Souda here. They'll probably show up later but for now they're just a reference.
> 
> Swimming competition: I was a lifeguard/swimming instructor for about six years of my life and I loved guarding swimming competitions. IM order, in case you don't know is Butterfly, Back crawl, Breaststroke, and then Freestyle (or Front crawl).
> 
> Izakaya: they're an informal Japanese bar that serves alcohol. They're meant to be a casual place for after work drinking.
> 
> Not driving: Japan has a Zero Tolerance law which basically means as soon as you drink alcohol you cannot drive a car, any motorized vehicle, or even ride a bike.
> 
> Bottles of sake: I'm talking about the small ones that come to tables and not an actual full bottle of sake.
> 
> Suica card: An actual transit card for trains and buses in Japan. Mascot is a Penguin.
> 
> Blue line: The lines in train stations are colour coded on maps for ease of convenience in following it when looking to where you want to go.
> 
> Chinese food: I picked it because I'm half Chinese and I could actually list some dishes and not sound like a moron. I also picked dishes I actually like ahaha. I was being indulgent here.
> 
> Komaeda being Future Foundation: It explains all your "luck" huh Hajime? I'll explain more about Komaeda and what his deal is in the next chapter.


	2. Dinner and the Manila File

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Sorry this chapter took a bit longer for me to get it out. I am watching Black Clover (OP4 Guess Who's Back is so good btw) and am moving through Season Two! (So far I am really enjoying it.) 
> 
> This chapter is a bit shorter than I want it to be but my next scene has an information dump that needs to happen so I can set Hajime and Komaeda's plan to play out in the following chapters. While this chapter has some information given at the beginning it is yet another thing that needed to happen. Of course, that makes the scenes move a bit slower but I don't want to rush anything! 
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I hope you all like it too! As always feel free to leave kudos/comments as those always make my day and inspire me! Also if you want to check out my tumblr the link is right [here](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com).

Despite the fact that Komaeda remained still during the phone call, not even bothering to pick up his gun, Hajime kept his gaze trained on him. Komaeda stared back at Hajime, eyes neutral but attentive. A gust of wind picked up, light but cool. Hajime shivered almost reflexively, curling his fingers around his phone tighter in response, as though it would keep him warm. When the call ended Hajime immediately stuffed his phone in his pocket and fully turned to Komaeda. His ear still buzzed with the electronic sound of Kuzuryuu’s voice and his instructions rang in Hajime’s mind. The instructions mixed with the situation and events of the evening creating a small whirlpool within Hajime’s mind. A whirlpool that Hajime didn’t have the energy to comprehend. Sighing Hajime shoved everything aside and focused on the present moment. Slowly he moved towards Komaeda, hands clearly out in the open, gazes locking and not moving.

“So, what now?” Komaeda asked, breaking the silence. “Phoned someone to come kill me in your place? Should I run now?”

“If you truly felt that was what I was doing you wouldn’t have stuck around for this long.” Hajime replied. “Pick up your gun. We’re leaving.”

“We are?”

“Yes, you heard me before, didn’t you?” Hajime raised an eyebrow. “If Enoshima finds out I couldn’t kill you it’s game over for both of us. Besides, I wouldn’t stoop so low as to have someone else come and kill my target. I have a reputation.”

“Wow, how kind of you, a killer that worries about reputation. I can now sleep easy knowing you won’t have any of your friends burst into my apartment to kill me.”

“Save the sarcasm. I already know if you truly felt that way you would have ditched eons ago.”

“Fine, you got me.” Komaeda crossed his arms. “Still, that isn’t giving me any reason to trust you.”

Hajime sighed but Komaeda’s point drove home. “Look, I’ll be blunt and spell the situation out for you. I’m not able to kill you but Enoshima doesn’t know that. For all she knows my plan is going along smoothly but for how long? If I don’t turn in results of have a news article of your death flash across the front page, we’re both screwed. She’ll plot to kill me and send someone to kill you. Someone who can kill you I may add. Right now, I’m the killer in plain sight and an unarmed one to boot.”

Komaeda stared for a moment before he rubbed his hair. “So, essentially you’re saying the known enemy is better than the unknown enemy.”

“Yes, exactly.” Hajime breathed out. “Now our only option is to make sure Enoshima doesn’t find this out. Hence why I called my friend and why we need to leave. I swear I won’t let someone else kill you.”

“You swear, huh?” Komaeda muttered. “Rich coming from a hitman.”

“You’re the one who tried to shoot me.” Hajime raised an eyebrow. “Hypocritical to accuse me of being dishonest when you were too.”

A beat passed between them. Hajime stared at Komaeda. Then, Komaeda cracked a smile and laughed lightly. “Okay, fine you got me there. Assuming I’ll trust you, what is this plan of yours?”

“We’re going to pick up our weapons and leave this alleyway together, looking like the close friends we aren’t, and head to my friend’s place. Then, we’ll talk and sort out our plan from there.”

Komaeda inhaled deeply before he knelt and picked his gun and the knife up. He pocketed his gun but held the knife, hilt first to Hajime. “Here.”

Hajime reached out. “Thanks.”

Grasping the knife their fingers brushed together for a moment. A small electric spark filled Hajime. He scowled briefly before he pocketed the knife. “All right. Let’s go.”

“Lead the way.” Komaeda muttered before he stepped out of the alleyway, giving Hajime a wide area of space between them.

Hajime left the alleyway and took a few steps before he began to walk. Komaeda soon followed and suddenly reached out and grabbed Hajime’s hand. Hajime nearly stumbled and stopped but Komaeda curled his fingers around Hajime’s naturally and warmly.

“Friends don’t have to hold hands like this.” Hajime pointed out.

“You’re right, but I believe that the best way to fake something is to over exaggerate just a bit.”

“Huh?”

“I mean if we’re going to fake being close pretending to be a couple is the best. Hand holding is hard to screw up.”

If that was the game Komaeda wanted to play. Hajime nodded and closed his eyes before he looked up at Komaeda and gave a small smile, coy and warm, as though the last fifteen minutes hadn’t happened.

“I’d love to hold your hand then, Komaeda. Now, let’s get home?” Hajime tilted his head, the smile staying on his lips.

“Yes, of course.” Komaeda replied just as warm.

Giving one more smile, Hajime began to walk, tugging Komaeda until they were walking side by side, their hands laced together. Their shoulders brushed and the briefest exchange of heat passed between them. As they neared the train station more and more people began to appear. Hajime glanced at them briefly but deemed them a non threat. Once they entered the train station Hajime bought them tickets from the machine, only letting go of Komaeda’s hand when they went through the gate. Komaeda regrasped his hand when they were through and Hajime only looked down at it for a moment before he led them to the correct train line. It was only when they were on the train, in an empty cart that Komaeda let go of his hand and sat across from Hajime. Hajime glanced out the window and watched as the dim train platform was slowly left behind.

“Can you tell me one thing?”

“Depends.” Hajime flickered his gaze at Komaeda.

“Who are we meeting?”

“I suppose I can.” Hajime properly looked at Komaeda. “We’re meeting Fuyuhiko but you may know him as the head of the Kuzuryuu Family.”

Komaeda blinked and his eyes widened a fraction. “You know the Kuzuryuu Family?”

“For a while, yes.” Hajime nodded.

“And he’ll help you?”

“He will. We’re friends and he has no real ties to Enoshima. There is no reason for him to report anything to her.”

A beat passed and Hajime kept his gaze on Komaeda, breath baited, but Komaeda simply nodded and leaned back into the seat. He then grabbed his phone and began to idly scroll through it. Hajime waited an extra moment before he too leaned back and allowed the silence of their journey fill them. Keeping an eye on Komaeda, Hajime also counted the stops, listening to the automated voice in the train call out their stops. When their stop approached Hajime stood up, walking to the door. Komaeda soon followed. As soon as the door opened Hajime exited, Komaeda in tow. Making a beeline to the east exit, Hajime guided them up the escalator. Around them the buzz of artificial lights and the few people commuting filled the space, creating mock small talk.

It was only when they were off the escalator and past the gate that Komaeda walked to Hajime’s side and grabbed his hand again, holding it. Hajime gave a brief glance at their fingers before he continued his path, exiting the station entirely. Continuing their walk for a bit further away from the train station, Hajime took a sharp right turn to a small residential side street. It was there that a dark car sat, not turned on. Hajime headed straight to it and opened the back door. Komaeda let go of his hand and stood a little bit away.

“Well?” Hajime looked at him. “Get in.”

“This isn’t sketchy at all.” Komaeda muttered as he moved closer. “A dark car in an off-beat street and night time?”

“Like we can be obvious about this.” Hajime sighed.

“I know, I know.”

Komaeda went into the car, sliding in smoothly. Hajime followed a second later and shut the door. The car roared to life and Hajime scrambled to buckle himself in. It was only when the car fully began to move that the figure in the passenger’s seat turned. Moonlight pooled in from the tinted windows but Hajime could see the blonde of Natsumi’s hair.

“Well, well this was not how I expected your first date in a while to go, Hajime.” She cackled.

“Natsumi…” Hajime pinched his nose. “This wasn’t a date.”

“You’re kidding me.” She pursed her lips as though in thought. “This has date written all over it. Dinner, a murder attempt, and then meeting the friends.”

“What kind of dates do you go on?” Komaeda asked dryly under his breath.

Natsumi puffed her chest and grinned cheekily at Komaeda. “More than you if I can take a guess, fluffy boy.”

“F-Fluffy boy?”

“It’s the hair.” Natsumi needlessly explained. “Anyways, I’m Kuzuryuu Natsumi, one of Hajime’s friends. I admit, you’re meeting the friends sooner than expected but it’s nice to meet you.”

“… same here I guess.”

“Uh, rude? You’re supposed to give your name.”

“I’m Komaeda Nagito.”

“Better.” She smiled before rounding on Hajime. “Now, what’s this I hear about you in trouble?”

“Why are you grilling me now?” Hajime deeply sighed. “You’ll hear all about it once we’re back at your estate.”

“Oh no I most definitely won’t.” Natsumi waved her hand dismissively. “I have an important phone call to make.”

“This late at night?”

“The girlfriend wants updates when I’m away. I must appease my girl. That’s basic dating 101.”

Hajime half groaned but Komaeda raised his eyebrow. “Did you attempt to murder your girlfriend?”

Groaning again, a bit louder, Hajime watched as Natsumi doubled over in her seat, laughing breathlessly. “So forward. Isn’t my dating life a bit personal for me to reveal?”

“You’re the one who said a date involves a murder attempt.”

“Too true!” Natsumi let out another laugh before she gave Komaeda a toothy grin. “And for the record, yes I almost killed my girlfriend first. Sato was such a bitch in high school, always so high and mighty. It was enough for me to at least consider offing her.” She paused. “Then again she might have thought the same about me.” Natsumi shrugged. “It worked out in the end.”

Komaeda turned his head to Hajime and gave a long look, eyes trying to communicate his utter displeasure, which floated off him in the form of his lips thinning into a small scowl. Hajime exhaled deeply and subtly shook his head in apology of Natsumi.

“Anyways, give me the details.”

“Just ask Fuyuhiko or Peko when I’m done talking to them.”

“No way. I want to hear from the source, so spill.”

Hajime looked at Komaeda, who just shrugged before he spoke. “Long story short Hinata is a hitman sent after me. Why I can only speculate is a combination of my parent’s company and working with Future Foundation. He tried to kill me tonight and I tried to defend myself by killing him first. We were stopped by realising we’re soulmates.”

Natsumi’s mouth unhinged a bit, open and silent before she gasped and pointed wildly at Hajime, her voice raised. “Oh, my god! You met your soulmate and he was your target! Oh shit! No wonder you want our help. If Enoshima found this out her panties would be in such a twist!”

“Could you not be crass?” Hajime rubbed his ears.

“My statement is true and accurate so I’ll be as crude and crass as I want. This is my car.”

“This is your family’s car.”

“Same difference!” She then paused. “Oh look, we’re home.”

True to her words, the estate loomed closer to them, the traditional architecture and gate surrounding it coming into view. From the outside the place appeared to be a normal house belonging to a wealthy family. However, the plaque outside reading “Kuzuryuu” strongly suggested otherwise. The car rolled up closer and paused briefly for the gate to open. Once inside Hajime took in the familiar traditional architecture up close, admiring the dark woods and shoji doors that greeted them at the front. The gardens were also traditional with a neat stone path up to the door. The car swung by a shallow but long concrete “U” up to the front. As soon as the engine stopped Natsumi got out and Hajime followed. Komaeda was a bit slower, staring openly at the place. Natsumi skipped ahead and opened the front door, revealing Kuzuryuu and Pekoyama standing at the entrance. Both of them were still dressed as though for business. Kuzuryuu’s pinstripe suit was pressed and neat and the dark tie against the white shirt crisp and clean. Pekoyama was wearing a dark kimono with bursts of yellow, orange, and red flowers along the bottom, scattering upwards to a beige obi. Her hair was pulled back in a bun with a single pin dangling from it, the glass blown bead at the end red.

(In contrast Natsumi was wearing worn out jeans and a T shirt with a large floral design. Her clothing choice only apparent now that they weren’t half in the dark in a car.)

“I’m home!” Natsumi announced, kicking off her shoes. “Oh, and Hajime is here too. With his boyfriend.” She tacked on at the end.

“He’s not my boyfriend.” Hajime immediately said. Natsumi stuck her tongue out at him. Hajime turned his attention to his two friends. “Hey, thanks for the help, especially so late at night.”

“It’s not a problem.” Kuzuryuu replied. “Always for a friend. Come with us. We have a room set up with tea and snacks.”

They were led down yet another familiar hall to Hajime, the spotless hardwood floors greeting him along with some familiar paintings on the wall. When they reached a set of doors at the end of the hallway, Kuzuryuu pushed them open, revealing a traditional tatami mat room, complete with cushions and a low table. On the table was a pot of tea, steaming, cups, a plate of cookies, and a shallow wooden bowl filled with various senbei. Kuzuryuu plopped down and Hajime followed with ease along with Pekoyama. Only Komaeda stayed still for a moment before he too walked in, shutting the door softly behind him, sitting down along them. Pekoyama poured the tea skillfully and once they all had their tea (jasmine) Kuzuryuu lazily looked at them with one eye.

“So, tell me what’s happening. You were tight lipped on the phone.”

“I’m sorry. I just had to be careful.” Hajime replied, cradling his tea, savouring the warmth of the cup. “I suppose the best is to start at the beginning with introductions. This is Komaeda Nagito,” Komaeda waved lightly, “and up until tonight he was my target.”

“Oh?” Pekoyama paused in picking her tea cup up. “What changed?”

“I couldn't kill him.” Hajime replied. “Or rather I cannot kill him. We’re soulmates.”

“Soulmates?” Kuzuryuu blurted out, repeating Hajime softly. “Shit. I see. Enoshima won’t be pleased to hear that you couldn’t finish your job.”

“Yeah, she won’t and if she finds out I cannot finish the job both of our lives will be numbered.”

Kuzuryuu hummed before he turned to Komaeda. “You’re rather calm, Komaeda. Mind telling me your story? Certainly, you’re not a normal civilian.”

“Very astute of you. I work with Future Foundation. Being killed is a possibility with the job and we have talented hackers on our side. They found out about Hinata for me.”

“Yet you let Hajime get close to you?” Pekoyama asked.

“Best to keep my enemy close, yes?” Komaeda gave a smile. “I knew I could defend myself and I hoped that I could take Hinata out.”

“Interesting.” Kuzuryuu barked out a laugh. “You’re gutsy. I like that. Taking Hajime out.” He snorted. “I suppose you acted in self defense and aren’t a hitman or the like?”

“You got it. I’m not a hitman or what ever you want to call the job. I’m just Komaeda Nagito and a Future Foundation member. Which, brings me to a question I’d like to ask.” He turned to Hajime. “I mentioned in the car, but tell me, why were you sent after me anyways?”

Hajime sipped his tea and shrugged. “When I pressed Enoshima she told me something about your parents’ business not cooperating with a deal involving her and Towa? She wanted me to kill you as a message to them. I didn’t know you were Future Foundation until tonight.”

“You’re kidding me.” Komaeda’s eyes widened. “Don’t you have an entire file on me or something? I mean, I am your target.”

The file sitting on his kitchen table flashed in Hajime’s mind and he gripped his tea cup tightly, his lips drawing downward. “I do. That’s just the thing. I got files from Enoshima and no where in her file did it mention you’re Future Foundation.” His eyes narrowed. “This means that she withheld the information on purpose.”

“Why would she do that?” Komaeda pressed.

It was almost sad how easily the answer came. “It’s because she’s a sadist who gets her laughs from catching people off guard, putting them in despair or what not. She thinks that withholding the information is a joke.”

“Yes, but the joke is on her.” Pekoyama calmly pointed out. “You cannot kill Komaeda and Komaeda cannot kill you.”

Hajime half chuckled. “You’re right but our joke is short lived as we said earlier. That’s why I went to you two for help. Clearly the answer to our solution is obvious.”

“Yeah, you send someone else to kill me and take the credit.” Komaeda swirled his tea cup, not a drop sipped.

“Are you kidding me?” Hajime stared at him. “If I did that and Enoshima found out, which she would sooner or later, I’d be dead anyways. No, it’s clear that we need to take her down.”

Komaeda nearly dropped his tea cup. Kuzuryuu gave a hearty laugh, slapping his leg and Pekoyama laughed into her kimono sleeve. A long moment passed and Komaeda suddenly stood up, staring at them all, his tea cup left on the table.

“You have to be joking!” Komaeda gasped. “After all the effort Future Foundation has put in to taking her down, you’re saying you basically want to align yourself with our goal? But she’s your employer.”

Hajime shrugged. “Yeah well she’ll kill me if she found out I couldn’t do my job. I suppose the only response to that is to quit. Plus, this will show her how serious I am about quitting her employment.”

Kuzuryuu continue to laugh heartily and Pekoyama graced Hajime with a smile. Komaeda stared at Hajime for a long moment, as though waiting for him to elaborate, before sitting back down, crossing his legs.

“All right, now that we have that out of the way, let’s discuss a plan.” Kuzuryuu half snorted at the end, the hint of a laugh lingering at the end. “I can imagine why you came to me. You want a guarantee that you can safely disappear without Enoshima tracking you.”

“Yes, I do,” Hajime nodded, “but I’m not the one who needs to disappear.” He pointed to Komaeda. “He does.”

Everyone’s eyes widened in varying degrees, but Hajime pressed forward, his gaze locking onto Komaeda. The path to securing their safety was clearly set in Komaeda. “We, plus Natsumi and the driver, are the only ones who know I cannot kill Komaeda. Time is not on our side if this job appears to be dragging along. What needs to happen is an illusion of Komaeda’s murder. That way we gain more time to plan taking down Enoshima.”

Komaeda’s brow furrowed for a moment before he nodded, hand resting on the table. “I see. We stage my apparent death in the form of a disappearance. Then, when in hiding I can assist with our plan.” He then looked over to Kuzuryuu and Pekoyama. “Provided you’re not opposed to getting Future Foundation involved. Just the four of us couldn’t possibly take down Enoshima.”

“You’re a step ahead in my thinking. I like that.” Kuzuryuu grinned. “While I do have the Kuzuryuu clan to assist us as well it would be best to have the experts involved. Future Foundation is far more dedicated in their desire to take Enoshima down.”

“I cannot blame them.” Pekoyama added. “The rate Enoshima manipulates others around her is frightening.” She then smiled. “Guess we get to have a conversation with Munakata-san after all.”

“You know Munakata?” Komaeda blinked.

“We know of him.” Pekoyama corrected gently. “He’s more high profile than the other members of Future Foundation and has attended a gala or two that we were at as well. Please assist us in talking to him, Komaeda.”

“Of course.” Komaeda pulled out his phone. “I need to update them regarding this situation anyways.” He then paused. “When do you want to meet him? I think it’s obvious that the sooner the better is ideal.”

Pekoyama turned her gaze over to Kuzuryuu. Their eyes locked. She turned back to Komaeda. “Just not tomorrow; I promised Natsumi I’d accompany her shopping. Other than that, whenever he’s available.”

If their silent communication put Komaeda off kilter he didn’t show it. He simply nodded and turned his gaze to his phone. A moment later he turned his phone so everyone could see the screen and the message on it. “Done. Does ten thirty in the morning the day after tomorrow work for you?”

“It does.” Kuzuryuu nodded.

“Then, we’ll meet at ten—”

“Hold your horses.” Kuzuryuu cut in. “What are you usually doing at ten thirty?”

“Uh… class? Why?”

“You, no both of you, need to act normal.” Kuzuryuu pointed at them lazily. “If you’re in class usually you go to class.”

“But—”

“How long has it been since you accepted this assignment, Hajime?” Kuzuryuu shot a look at Komaeda, who politely but snappily shut his mouth.

“Two weeks.” Hajime promptly responded.

“And how long does it take on average for you to complete an assignment?”

“Three to four weeks depending.”

“I see. Then that means you need to act normal for at least another two weeks, be seen out and about, the usual. Enoshima doesn’t know you attempted to kill Komaeda so swiftly nor how the job has been going so far. We need to keep it that way.”

“We’ll set up the details of our plan with Munakata when we meet him.” Pekoyama added. “Rest assured we will make sure Munakata sends the plans to you, just for validity if you’re worried about it.”

Hajime waited for Komaeda to protest or to bring up some point. In a way, Komaeda’s cooperation rode on the thin ice of trust that he had little choice to accept.

“Thank you. I appreciate it.”

Huh. That was curt.

“Then we have a tentative plan.” Kuzuryuu smiled.

“Excellent.” Komaeda stood up. “Then we should leave and return to our places, yes?” He looked down at Hajime pointedly.

“Um.” Hajime glanced at Kuzuryuu and Pekoyama. They’d have time to reconnect later. “Komaeda’s right. We should leave. It’s getting late.” He stood up. “Thank you for your help and all. I appreciate it.”

“That’s what friends are for, Hajime.” Pekoyama swiftly replied. “Take care.”

“Do you want a ride back?” Kuzuryuu asked.

“No, it’s fine. I can walk.” Hajime replied. “Unless you want a ride, Komaeda?”

Komaeda’s eyes darted around the room quickly before he politely shook his head. “I’ll be fine. Thank you for the offer.”

“See you around.” Kuzuryuu waved his hand.

They left the room and Hajime easily took the familiar path back to the front door. The hall way was silent, no one in sight, but Hajime could feel the eyes of people watching them from afar. Once at the front, they put their shoes on and left, Hajime shutting the door behind them. Outside the night sky was still dark but lit with the moon and stars. Tugging his coat properly on, Hajime headed to the front gate, easily opening it from the inside. Shutting the gate with a firm click, Hajime began to walk in the general direction of the train station. Komaeda followed and kept the pace, the two of them once again walking side by side.

Keeping his eyes trained on the road, Hajime silently contemplated the situation. Keep things normal, act like nothing had happened. Easy for Kuzuryuu to say. Hajime dug his hand into his jacket pocket and clenched the knife’s handle tightly. Less than a few hours had passed since the realisation of having a soulmate had dawned on Hajime. Too much was swirling in his brain and the topic of soulmates felt rather untouchable, almost protected by a whirlwind barricade. What did Hajime even think of it? He tried to dig deep into his mind but fatigue caught up, stopping him. A mental block, huh? Hajime exhaled deeply and rubbed his head. Later then. He’d had to contemplate the web of stickiness he was now entangled in later. Besides, Hajime slyly glanced over at Komaeda, this was a conversation they’d have to have together. Sooner or later. Hopefully Komaeda would be open to it. They couldn’t dance around the issue after all.

“Hey, I have a question.”

Hajime carefully put his thoughts aside. “Yes, what is it?” What could Komaeda want to know?

“How did you meet Kuzuryuu and Pekoyama?”

“Oh.” That was an easy question. “We met in high school. We were in the same class.”

“Interesting.” Komaeda breathed out softly. “So, before all of… this?”

This. The stand in for the unspoken keyword of “hitman”. “Yes, before all of this. That’s a long story though. Best save that for later.”

“Later?” Komaeda stopped walking for a moment. Hajime did too. “You mean you’ll actually tell me later?”

There was an edge to Komaeda’s voice that made Hajime hum under his breath in contemplation. Something was left unspoken, something Komaeda didn’t want to say. Hajime took a quick look around the area. No one else was there besides them. Somehow deep down, Hajime knew whatever Komaeda didn’t want to say went beyond relative secrecy in the name of safety.

Taking a swift moment, Hajime put himself in Komaeda’s shoes. Sure, he had known that he was a target but he was just as in the dark as Hajime regarding them being soulmates. Information is what made people feel secure and so far, Hajime had been the one stringing the situation to suit his needs, forcing Komaeda to blindly trust him. Trust, as Hajime had noted earlier, was thin for Komaeda. At this point it was just blind faith that Hajime was being honest.

Without a word Hajime reached out and touched Komaeda’s hand lightly. Komaeda stiffened under his touch but relaxed a little a second later. “I’m sorry.” Hajime carefully said. “I realise our relationship is off to bit of a rocky start but… I’ll be as truthful as I can be. So yes, I will tell you later. I’ll tell you all you want to know.”

Komaeda’s eyes widened and his mouth parted. Hajime’s words danced for a fraction of a moment longer in the air before disappearing along with the cool night breeze. Under Hajime’s hand Komaeda’s shoulder was warm, signaling he was alive and breathing.

“I see.” Komaeda muttered before he returned the grip on Hajime’s hand, tightening, not shoving it off. “That’s surprisingly forward of you, Hinata. I don’t really have a reason to trust you yet I feel like I can put my trust in you.”

A smile suddenly graced Komaeda’s face, small, but warm and bright. Hajime stared as Komaeda’s face suddenly glowed under the moon, radiant and beautiful. The breath in his lungs caught, like a fish hooked by a fisher, and all Hajime could do was stare. It took a few minutes for his lungs to reboot and for him to take a deep gulp of air. Silence once again filled the space between them and continued as they walked to the train station.

They didn’t let go of their hands.

~

“You look like your night was long.” Hanamura greeted Hajime as he walked into the back. “Had a wild night with your date?” He added with a wink.

Yawning behind his hand, Hajime’s mind flashed to dinner, the knife, the gun, and the too hot to hold sensation that soon followed after. Not to mention the meeting with Kuzuryuu and Pekoyama. Somehow, all of that felt like eons ago despite being less than twenty-four hours since all of that had occurred.

“You could say that.” Hajime muttered, rubbing his head.

Hanamura’s eyes widened and he scuttled a bit closer to Hajime, elbowing him lightly on the side. “My, my, that was an unexpected answer. You’ll have to tell me more later. In great detail.” His eyebrows wiggled.

Hajime took a step back. “Don’t you have work to do?”

“It’s nothing that cannot put off the side to hear a bit of juicy gossip—” Hanamura’s gaze suddenly glazed over Hajime, moving over his shoulder. “Well, well, speak of the devil. Your boyfriend is here.”

“My what now?” Hajime half asked but knew he’d see Komaeda the moment he turned around. Sure enough, he caught sight of his fluffy hair.

“Don’t be coy.” Hanamura grinned toothily. “Komaru and Asahina were very talkative and we just know you two have gone on some dates.” He moved closer and lightly shoved Hajime towards the store front. “Go on, talk to him. We’re all rooting for you.”

Hajime opened his mouth to protest, but Hanamura shoved him harder and soon Hajime stumbled out to the front. From the corner of his eyes he could spot Asahina and Komaru giving unsubtle thumbs up. At least Touko shot him a look of pity. Or perhaps she was mocking his misfortune through her pity. Hajime didn’t know but he took it regardless and faced Komaeda, who was standing at the till as usual. The moment their eyes met he shot the warmest, brightest smile.

“Hinata, good morning.” He chirped, as though Hajime hadn’t tried to knife him in an alleyway the night before. “How are you?”

“Komaeda.” Hajime immediately gave a smile in return. “Good morning to you as well. I’m doing well. Yourself?”

“Oh, fine as usual.” Komaeda replied. “I’d like to try your chai latte. I’m feeling a bit traditional. In a large, please.”

“No need to justify what you want to drink.” Hajime punched the order into the till. “Anything else?”

Komaeda paused in digging through his wallet. “Actually, yes there is.”

“What can I get you?” Hajime’s finger hovered over the screen.

“I’d like to know when you are off work today.” Komaeda replied with a large smile. “Perhaps we can walk home together? Since your place is so close.”

Behind him Hajime could sense his coworkers and their minds imploding at the implications Komaeda was laying down. Their gazes were fixed on him and Hajime swore he heard a squeal surprised violently by a slap of a hand over a mouth. His cheeks pinkened slightly and Hajime almost wanted to smack Komaeda for adding fuel to the fire of his coworkers and their sudden interest in his love life. Shame that wasn’t possible and would cause more trouble than it was worth to reveal they were soulmates to everyone in the shop. Besides, there had to be more than just appearances fueling Komaeda’s sudden openness about them seeing each other outside of the café. Answers. Komaeda wanted to feel informed. That was something Hajime could oblige.

“I’m off at three-thirty today.” Hajime answered. “If you’re free I’d love to walk home together.”

A cut off squeal was definitely muffled, most likely Komaru’s. Hajime did not avert his gaze from Komaeda, who was smiling with unfiltered joy.

“Yes, I’m free. I’ll meet you at the train station?”

“Sounds good.”

Komaeda handed Hajime the money for the drink. “Then we have a date.”

Komaru let out a very strangled squeal turned hastily into a cough. Hajime took the money from Komaeda and shot him a look. Komaeda smiled through it, clearly uncaring that he had set Hajime up for a very long day at the café.

~

By the time the clock hit three-thirty Hajime couldn’t have jumped out of the café fast enough. The questions swirled in his head and bounced off his skull. Komaru and Asahina were a force to be reckoned with but Hanamura was added to the mix and every free moment was a walking disaster of looks and questions. Also, to add fuel to the fire, Hajime had another shift with Komaru the following day and was still working for another hour. No doubt Maizono, who had started to replace Hajime, would hear all about it. While Maizono wasn’t as forward about grilling Hajime she was cunning and would find a way to pick information out of him. Just great. Sighing deeply Hajime wallowed in his own lament all the way to the train station, only shoving it aside when logic stepped in to remind him that it was powerless to stop his coworkers. Also, that he had bigger fish to fry.

Case in point, Komaeda was already at the train station, waiting for him.

Hajime sucked in his thoughts and focused. There was a lot more to deal with than teasing coworkers. Heading towards Komaeda, Hajime stopped within an arm’s length of him.

“Hinata! You’re here. I hope today was a good day?”

“You’re going to pay for that stunt.” Hajime grumbled. “The teasing was relentless.”

Komaeda shrugged and waved his phone, which has his Suica pass on it. “I think a little teasing is harmless and perhaps something you deserve. Your coworkers are just happy you’ve found someone to date.” He said the last part naturally, as though it was true.

The passive aggressiveness of his comment wasn’t lost on him but Hajime didn’t comment. Komaeda was almost stabbed by him after all. “Fine, you win that round. Let’s go. My place isn’t too far.”

They passed the gate and soon were at the platform. Their train arrived a couple minutes later and soon they were on. Hajime sat down and Komaeda followed, sitting beside him.

“But really,” Komaeda suddenly said, “I meant it. How was your day?”

“It was fine.” Hajime honestly replied. “Yours?”

“Class was class.” Komaeda sighed. “Less today yes, but lectures aren’t the epidemy of fun.”

“True, but it’s over now. Lots of homework?”

“Just a little. Nothing I cannot do a bit later. For now, I’d like to spend some time with you.” Komaeda once again delivered the line flawlessly.

“You’re very sweet.” Hajime returned the flawless delivery with an equally flawless one. “I love spending time with you too. I hope you don’t mind if my place is a bit messy.”

“Messy? Ah busy with your freelance writing?”

“Something like that.” Hajime muttered. “Research on new travel areas is always a bit tedious.”

“That’s fine. I hope you have some new areas to recommend visiting.”

“I may have a few.”

Their conversation fell but that didn’t matter. Hajime’s stop arrived faster than anticipated and soon they were off, Hajime taking the lead once more. The entire walk from the station to Hajime’s apartment was relatively silent, though with the way Komaeda was humming the silence almost appeared relaxed. When they finally arrived in Hajime’s apartment, the door shut, Komaeda stopped his humming, his gaze sharpening, taking everything in.

“Feel free to make yourself at home.” Hajime said as he took his shoes off. “Want anything to drink or eat?”

“If you are then sure.” Komaeda tone turned slightly cautious.

“I won’t even try poisoning you.” Hajime found himself saying as he headed to his kitchen. “We’re soulmates. The attempt won’t even work.”

Silence. The “S” word clung to the air and Hajime immediately wanted to stuff it back into his mouth. He hadn’t even mulled over the recent development long enough for them to talk about it. What was he thinking? He pulled open a cupboard and took a couple of mugs out.

“Forget I said that.”

“Why?” Komaeda challenged softly. “A topic you want to run away from?”

Hajime set the mugs on the counter and took a moment to grab his kettle to fill it with water to gather his thoughts. “No, I’m not running away from it.” He turned the tap on. “It’s just… are we ready to tackle the subject?” Hajime placed the kettle under the stream.

“Tackle it? What? Do we need notes made and prepared in order to discuss it?”

The kettle was filled to the max. Hajime shut the tap off. “No, I just don’t want to dive into the topic blindly. I haven’t even taken time to comprehend and accept the situation.” He set the kettle down and flicked the switch before looking over at Komaeda. “Have you taken the time to accept it?”

Komaeda looked at him before moving a bit closer, almost as though he wanted to corner Hajime in his own kitchen. “Tell me something, when you have a target do you mull over the information? Do you memorise and make sure no detail is left unturned? Do you make plan up plan, back up upon back up?”

“I do.” Hajime instantly replied. “Any hitman worth their salt would. Other wise the job might become compromised or worse you are.”

“I see.” Komaeda stopped walking towards Hajime and glanced over to the kitchen table, as though he was examining Hajime’s apartment again. “You know, a part of running a business is the planning. Like a hitman you need to map out many factors and anticipate what might happen. Unknowns can crop up and you have to deal with them on the fly. However, a part of business is taking the risk, not thinking too hard, and going with a gut feeling. Somethings in life are best experienced rather than planned.”

“Okay?”

Komaeda turned his gaze back to Hajime. “What I’m getting at it is for me, I don’t need to mull over the topic for long. I cannot speak for you and if you need time to process that’s up to you. It’s just, to me soulmates aren’t something to mull or plan anything. The moment I learned I could have a soulmate I figured if I met them, I’d just go with the flow, see what happened next.”

He then took another step forward and gently touched Hajime’s shoulder. “So, if you need time to think about soulmates then take it. But if you’re just going to use that as an excuse to run away from it, I won’t allow that.”

Hajime stared at Komaeda. Soulmates were something to be experienced, huh? He wasn’t freaked out? Not in denial or surpressing anything? Words were one thing but feelings were complicated. Trauma had a way of sneaking up on people and manifesting in a variety of ways. Everyone responded differently to it and they were no different. Reaching up Hajime grabbed Komaeda’s hand and tugged it off his shoulder smoothly.

“I am not running away. I am just cautious. We found out we’re soulmates by me attempting to murder you. I would have done my best to go through with it too, you know. Gun or not if we weren’t soulmates our encounter in the alleyway would have ended with one of us dead. You’re not going to run away from that fact, are you?”

The kettle went off in a long whistle before the switch clicked off. Hajime didn’t turn and stared directly at Komaeda, their hands together once again, as though it had slowly become a habit to hold hands.

“I won’t.” Komaeda replied very gently. “In fact, there is a reason why I wanted to come to your place today. This soulmate discussion is surprising but not unwelcomed. No, what I wanted most of all was to ask if I could see it.”

“See what?”

“My file. The one you have on me.”

Oh. Hajime blinked before he let out a rough laugh. “You actually already have seen it. Remember that manila folder with the travel information? That’s your file. I coded it.”

Komaeda let go of his hand, blinking. “Really?” He glanced back over to the kitchen table, where the file still sat.

“Yes, really.”

“Huh.” Komaeda glanced over to the table again, as though he could find the file that way. “May I see it again? And this time, will you tell me what it says?”

Tell him what it says. Well… “At this point there isn’t a reason to say no.” Hajime shrugged. “Sit tight and I’ll make us some tea. Green or black tea?”

“Okay.” Komaeda stepped back. “Thank you, Hinata. And a green tea sounds good. I did have a chai earlier today.”

“Green it is.” Hajime nodded before opening another cupboard. “Any particular kind you want?”

Komaeda looked up at the tea. “Dragon well?”

Hajime pulled it out along with his teapot. Quickly he put the right amount into the strainer that came with the teapot before pouring the water in. Allowing it to steep, Hajime carried the tea cups over to the living room, setting them on the coffee table. Komaeda raised his eyebrows.

“This will be long if you want me to tell you what your file says. This is more comfortable. Sit down. I’ll bring the tea over.”

Turning to get the teapot and the file, Hajime carefully took it to the living room. Komaeda was seated on the couch and scooted over a bit for Hajime. Hajime sat down beside him and poured them the tea. Komaeda took the cup and unlike at Kuzuryuu’s he sipped his immediately.

“Delicious.”

“Thanks.” Hajime opened the file and grabbed the first stapled bit. “No time like the present, right?”

“I did ask you to tell me what it says.”

Hajime nodded and began to speak. Time blurred and Komaeda remained relatively silent, only interrupting a few times to ask some questions. Their tea ran out and soon the teapot was empty but neither of them suggested they stop. By the time Hajime finished the clock was reading five and Hajime’s stomach was starting to grumble, demanding food. He set the files back into the folder.

“Thank you.” Komaeda muttered. “You certainly have an extensive file on me.”

“That’s all Enoshima’s work.”

“Makes me want to ask you about yourself.” Komaeda gave him a long look. “So? Will you return the favour? Open up about yourself?”

Sly. Hajime had to commend Komaeda for his transition. Opening his mouth Hajime instead paused as his stomach grumbled a bit too loud. “I will once I have food in me. Perhaps this is where we should put a pin in this conversation.”

Hajime stood up, imagining Komaeda now leaving his place. Instead, Komaeda stood up and grabbed Hajime’s wrist, tugging him into place. “Well what if I stayed for dinner?”

“Dinner.” Hajime dryly repeated. “You want to eat dinner with me.”

“Did I stutter?”

“In case you forgot I almost killed you last time dinner was involved.”

“Yeah and yet I’m not dead and I just spent the better part of my afternoon sitting here, drinking tea, letting you read out a file on me. A file, I may add, is a file meant to help you kill me.”

Komaeda’s points were really too good. There really wasn’t a lot for Hajime to complain about or attempt to find fault with.

“Fine, but you’re not complaining about what I make for dinner.”

Komaeda widely smiled. “I wouldn’t dream of it. In fact, I can help you with dinner prep.”

“Then help me clean this up and we can get started with cooking.”

“Will do.”

They both cleared the table, Hajime taking the teacups while Komaeda took the teapot. The file was left on the coffee table. Setting the dishes into the sink, Hajime went to his fridge and opened it, staring inside. The salmon filets he had planned to eat were fairly large and easily could feed two people.

“I was going to make lemon salmon with some rice and roasted asparagus.”

“Fancy.” Komaeda half whistled. “Sounds delicious.”

“We’ll put on the salmon first.”

Slowly they got to work prepping dinner. Hajime took out the ingredients while Komaeda riffled through his kitchen, hit and miss style, before locating his cutting board, knives, and a small plate. First, he cut the lemon into slices, taking out the seeds as he did so. Setting the lemon slices to the side on the small plate, Komaeda then opened the package of salmon, carefully cut it in half width wise before grabbing the salt and pepper Hajime had on the counter. As he did that Hajime preheated the oven and grabbed some tinfoil for the asparagus.

“Is this good?”

“Yes, thanks.” Hajime grabbed an old baking tray and some tinfoil. “Wrap the salmon up in this and add the tarragon.” Hajime handed Komaeda some fresh tarragon from the fridge.

“Okay?”

“Tarragon takes that fishy taste and smell when cooking away.”

“Interesting.” Komaeda moved to do as Hajime asked. “You sure know how to cook. Is that something you enjoy?”

“I enjoy it moderately. I’m not about to attempt world class cooking but I do enjoy trying new recipes out.” Hajime sprinkled some salt and oil onto the asparagus as he spoke.

“What about baking?”

“I do like sweets.” He put the asparagus onto another baking sheet. “So baking is also fun.”

“I see.” Komaeda finished wrapping the salmon. “There. I’m done.”

“Thank you. We’ll put these into the oven, taking the asparagus out a bit sooner to make sure it’s fine.” Hajime opened the oven door.

Komaeda set the salmon in and Hajime set the asparagus in as well. Shutting the door, Hajime then set a timer for the asparagus and turned to the sink. “Let’s clean up and then cook the rice. If it sits a bit in the rice cooker that’s fine.”

“Gotcha. I’ll wash.” Komaeda dutifully opened the teapot, taking the strainer out, before he half laughed. “You know, this is surreal, me helping you in your kitchen.”

“You’re the one who decided to stay.” Hajime mildly said.

“Yes, I am, and you’re the one who offered.” Komaeda shot a small smile. “How strange.” He held up the tea strainer. “Where is your garbage?”

“Under the sink. I got it.” Hajime took the strainer from him.

“Thanks.” Komaeda then turned the water on, filling the tea pot with soapy water. “Tell me, the travel stuff, was it all a lie? Just something you used for your files to code them?”

“No, it isn’t.” Hajime grabbed one of the tea towels, ready to wipe the dishes. “I do enjoy travel and seeing new places. The best way to hide something is to hide it in a passion. That way you’ll never come off as ungenuine.”

“So, you want to travel somewhere? Where to?” Komaeda set the clean tea pot into the drying rack.

Hajime took it and began to wipe. “Anywhere really, somewhere away from here for a bit. Perhaps somewhere warm?”

“Japan gets plenty warm in summer.” Komaeda set the tea cups into the drying rack.

“Yes, but not that tropical warm.”

“Oh, so you want a vacation warm.” Komaeda mused. “A place like Jabberwock Island is nice. I’ve been there a couple times.”

Jabberwock Island. “Good taste.” Hajime set the teapot down and began to wipe the tea cups. “I’ve never been to Jabberwock Island but I have read up on it. It looks like an interesting place.”

“It certainly is.” Komaeda walked around Hajime to wipe his hands on the hand towel by Hajime’s side, hanging on the oven door. “The separate islands all have a theme to them, making it easy to personalise where you want to be.”

“Which island was your favourite?”

“Ah, I thought this is me getting information out about you.” Komaeda scolded lightly. “But if you must know I like island one the best. It is by the beach front and I enjoy the ocean.” He then crossed his arms. “Enough about me though. You know too much. Tell me about you.”

“Easy to say. What do I mention?”

“Your birthday?”

“January first.”

“Seriously? The new year?”

“Dead serious.”

“Huh.” Komaeda blinked. “Parents?”

“They’re alive and well.” Hajime honestly answered. “Just a regular middle-aged couple. Mom works at a travel agency and my father is a chef.”

“Ah, so that’s where your two interests come from.” Komaeda snapped his fingers.

“You got me.” Hajime shrugged before moving to go make the rice.

Komaeda laughed before he stared a little bit at Hajime. “Do your parents know about… you know…?”

Hajime pursed his lips before he set the tea towel back onto the oven door, folding it neatly. “No, they don’t. As far as my folks know I am a barista and a freelance writer. That’s all they’ll ever know and I’ll keep it that way.”

“Such conviction.” Komaeda muttered. “No one has ever come close?”

“No, my targets have nothing to do with me usually and are people who would never cross paths with me.” Hajime pointed to Komaeda. “Case in point, you. I’m sure if I didn’t have a hit on you, we wouldn’t be so close to soon.”

“True, but we could have met. The Golden Leaf is on my way to my university.”

“That is a possibility.” Hajime conceded as he measured out the rice before washing it. “Still, we wouldn’t be as close so quickly if you weren’t my target.” He drained the cloudy water and refilled it, swirling the rice with his hand.

“Yes, that is true.” Komaeda nodded before he leaned against the counter heavily. Silence filled the kitchen’s space before he spoke again. “Makes me wonder.”

Hajime, satisfied that the rice was washed, set the bowl into the rice cooker and grabbed the rice vinegar, pouring a little bit in. “Wonder what?”

Komaeda eyed Hajime and Hajime shoved the immediate reaction to shiver down. Shutting the rice cooker’s lid, he flipped the cook button on and waited another beat. Then Komaeda half snorted, the sound light and airy, before he cracked the smallest of smiles.

“Wonder if we met under different circumstances, we could have been friends.”

For a second Hajime almost opened his mouth to tell Komaeda that he didn’t allow just anyone into his apartment, make tea for them, and cook dinner for the both for just anyone. He then shut his mouth audibly and shoved the words deep down in his mouth. They burned a little bit, begging him to speak them but Hajime ignored it. Setting the rice vinegar on the counter where it belonged Hajime walked out of the kitchen.

“We don’t need to stand in the kitchen to watch this stuff cook.”

“True.” Komaeda nodded before he brightened. “This will give me more of a chance to ask you more questions!”

Hajime bristled internally, the strange contradiction of them not being friends and sharing information hitting his brain. His mind rebelled against it but Hajime soothed his mind by reminding himself that this was just an exchange. Komaeda really wasn’t interested in him that way. He wanted information as pay back for Hajime having a sizable file on him, a file currently innocently sitting on the coffee table.

“All right.” Hajime made his way to the kitchen table, sitting down. “Ask away. I’ll answer what I can.”

“Great!” Komaeda followed and sat across from Hajime with a smooth slide in.

~

Dinner smoothly transitioned into the questions, which Komaeda had kept relatively light and simple. The usual questions such as hobbies and interests were asked along with a round of “what is your favourite” ones. A few questions were a bit out there, such as Hajime’s opinion on cilantro (“It tastes like soap.”), the difference between buses and trains as transport options (“Both are fine modes of transport, Komaeda.”), and pet peeves (“I dunno? People who walk slowly in crowded places?”).

Then, dinner finished and everything was wonderful. Hajime got to watch Komaeda eat slowly, smiling and eagerly contemplating his cooking. When Hajime proceeded to tell Komaeda he deserved some credit too, he blushed a very nice shade of pink and sent a tingle down Hajime’s spine. Overall, a pleasant dinner and a small voice inside Hajime’s head told him this was pay back for their last dinner together being ruined by his assassination attempt. Shoving yet another thought away (how many times had Hajime done that this day alone?) Hajime cleared the table with Komaeda and began to do dishes.

“Shame we don’t have dessert.” Komaeda said as he once again helped by washing the dishes.

“Next time.” Hajime absentmindedly muttered before his brain caught up with his mouth. “I mean…”

His voice trailed away. The water ran for the dishes. Komaeda’s gaze fixed heavily on the water filling the sink. Silently and awkwardly the sentence died and Hajime did his best to focus on drying the dishes. They finished in record time and as Hajime folded his tea towels again, he spotted Komaeda heading to the exit, almost as though he was going to leave without a word. Hajime walked to the front and waited quietly by the entrance, watching Komaeda put his shoes on. With that done, Komaeda took a final long look at Hajime. Their eyes caught and tugged at each other, as though their gazes wanted their gravity to multiply and pull them together, entangled and unable to escape.

“Thanks for dinner.” Komaeda turned his head, breaking their staring.

“Not a problem.”

Komaeda reached for the door’s handle and opened it, the door creaking open slowly. With an elegant turn Komaeda left Hajime’s apartment, shutting the door softly behind him. The click echoed in the air and for a few seconds all Hajime could do was stare at the door. Shaking his head Hajime turned his back on the door and returned to his apartment and the solitude it granted him.

~

Work the next morning was complete with another heavy layer of stares from everyone. The only saving grace Hajime was afforded was a lack of Komaru and Asahina (days off) replaced with Koizumi and Maizono. Koizumi didn’t stare nor want to gossip and sure, Maizono still stared but her stares were far less gleeful, delighted, and gossip loving driven. Her gaze was softer and contemplative as though she was silently rejoicing and congratulating Hajime. Even as Komaeda entered the café Maizono only politely smiled at him and proceeded to take the order for Hajime, allowing him to run around to fulfil it. Hajime silently vowed that the kindness she gave him would be cherished. Perhaps he could convince Maizono to talk to Komaru and Asahina, subtly let them know that their meddling (while in the right place) needed to tone down. Mentally making a note to ask Maizono later, Hajime finished up the order and set it on the pick up counter. Komaeda reached out and touched Hajime’s hand gently.

“Your friends are meeting Munakata today,” He reminded Hajime softly, his voice lowered, “and I just realised something.”

“Oh?” Hajime darted his gaze around the café, ashamed immediately that he suspected Koizumi and Maizono of listening in (that was more Komaru and Asahina’s style).

“I don’t have your number.” Komaeda finished with a smile, his voice raised a bit louder. “Please give it to me?”

Hajime blinked a second (hadn't he already given Komaeda his number?) before his face darkened slightly. Still, if this was to happen at work today was the day. Hajime once again thanked all his lucky stars that Komaru and Asahina were off work for the day.

“Sure. I’ll give it to you now.” Hajime dug into his apron’s pocket and scribbled a line of numbers on the paper, handing it to Komaeda. “There. Make sure you put it in and text me so I know you got it.”

“Will do.” Komaeda tucked the paper into his pocket. “See you later, Hinata.”

He exited the café. Hajime turned to his work. Maizono was near him her arms crossed. “Hinata,” she gently said, “that’s rather careless of you to forget to give your number to your date. You’re doing things a bit backwards. I’d hate to see your relationship falter because of that.”

Relationship. The irony of that statement, especially on the day that Kuzuryuu and Pekoyama were going to talk to Munakata about making Komaeda disappear. Disappear so it looked like Hajime had killed him. Hajime bit his tongue.

“I’m sorry.” Maizono flushed. “I just am very happy to see you with someone who is into you.”

“Ah… thank you.” Hajime managed to mangle out. “Your concern is appreciated.”

Maizono beamed and returned to work. Later on, when Hajime got his lunch break, he sat down in the staff room and checked his phone. Not only was there a message from Komaeda (a simple “Hello, this is Komaeda”.) there was also a message from Kuzuryuu.

 **Fuyuhiko:** _Hey, I’m done the meeting so you can meet up with me any time today. Let me know what time works for you._

Hajime bit his lip, his heart pounded a bit too fast in his chest, before he carefully texted out his reply.

 **Hajime:** _Thanks. Can I see you once I’m done my shift? It ends at four._

Soon, he’d know what their game plan was. With a small hopeful squeeze in Hajime’s heart, one that wished all would work out in the end, Hajime set his phone down and ate his lunch. The taste of his food didn’t register in Hajime’s mouth and the world was slowly and sluggishly moving. As though time was being weighed down by anticipation, which always demanded time move to its own pace, so it could be properly savoured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hand holding: I am very weak to hand holding as a form of intimacy. It's so soft and cute!
> 
> Natsumi: I love writing her! I think she and Hajime could have been very good friends!
> 
> Natsumi and Sato: This is sort of a crack ship for me? I guess? I dunno I think if things played out differently for them their hostility could have been UST and so I like putting them together. Also I know Sato is a last name but I didn't want to come up with a first name.
> 
> Jasmine tea: Easily one of my favourite kinds of tea. I'm 100% a tea person!
> 
> Hajime's willingness to be open and honest: I mean, sure he's a hitman and was sent to kill Komaeda but if they need to work together I think he needs to bite the bullet and open up to Komaeda. Showing that he's at least willing is a good start, I think.
> 
> Dragon well: Also a kind of green tea. I really like it too! In fact when I was writing a good chunk of the scene I was drinking dragon well tea.
> 
> Their dinner: I was hungry when I wrote that.
> 
> Tarragon: An actual herb that is great on chicken and fish. And yes, it does take away that fishy smell/overly fishy taste.
> 
> Washing the rice: You need to wash rice before cooking it. That means rinsing it with water. This allows any extra starch on the rice to wash away.
> 
> Rice cooker: I've always had a rice cooker. They're very useful. Highly recommend getting one. They can be expensive but worth it.
> 
> Jabberwock Island: I like adding in references to canon SDR2.
> 
> Hajime's parents: Made up everything about them since we don't see them or hear about them in canon.
> 
> Cilantro: To some people cilantro tastes like soap. According to Google this has to do with genetics and a variation in specific genes that allow some to strongly taste the soapy-flavoured aldehydes in the leaves. I'm one of those people who all they taste when faced with cilantro is soap/disgust by the way and felt like it was a fun thing to add into this fic. Don't read too much into it.


	3. Phrase One (Complete with karaoke)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I'm done with Ch. 3. Once again it was a bit shorter than I anticipated but what can you do? I usually pick a place to end my chapters and work towards that goal. However, this time a scene had to be pushed to later and this spot felt more natural to end it here. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I liked writing it! 
> 
> As always please feel free to leave kudos/comments. Also if you want to check out my tumblr it's right [here](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com).

As soon as the clock hit four o’clock Hajime rushed out of the café with barely a wave and good bye to his coworkers on his lips. Rude, but the pounding of his heart against his skin, muscles and bones was enough to dull the sting of him breaking social norms. Speeding his walk to a speed walk, barely on the cusp of being labeled a run, Hajime made his way to the train station. With record time he was on the train, sitting with his gaze glued to the doors, watching the platforms fly by. His phone, which Hajime had only barely given a glance to, remained silent with no message from Kuzuryuu or Komaeda. Tucking his phone into his pocket, Hajime kept his gaze on the platforms, only standing up when his platform arrived. Stepping off, Hajime headed the familiar path to the closest exit to Kuzuryuu’s place.

Unlike the last time there wasn’t a car so Hajime walked, enjoying the scenery as it changed from business to residential. The hum of people and businesses faded and was replaced with the lull of people wanting to silently live their private lives. Turning along a corner Hajime soon spotted Kuzuryuu’s residence. Ringing the bell at the entrance, Hajime waited for the intercom to spark to life, static coating the voice on the other end.

 _“Hello?”_ Hajime didn’t recognise the voice on the other end. Must be one of the members of Kuzuryuu’s clan.

“It’s Hinata Hajime.”

_“One moment, sir.”_

The gate buzzed and slowly opened for him. Hajime stood back and waited until the gate was fully open before he walked in, making a straight line to the entrance. At the entrance was Natsumi, her blonde hair pulled tightly up in a ponytail, wearing a pastel pink shirt and black shorts.

“Hey Hajime!” She greeted as Hajime walked inside, taking his shoes off.

“Hello Natsumi.”

“We’re meeting in the _meeting room_.” Natsumi emphasised with a twinkle in her eyes. “So important! It’s almost like we’re conducting official business.”

“Almost.” Hajime mused. “I suppose in a way we are.”

“Oh, so mysterious!” Natsumi spun on her heels, heading down the hall. “Fuyuhiko said nothing to me yesterday, not even a hint!”

“You’d know if you just stayed for our last meeting.”

Natsumi blew a raspberry. “You’re no fun. Then again, I suppose I can sit in on this meeting, yes?”

“Ask Fuyuhiko.”

“You sound like a parent telling their child to ask the other parent.”

“Shut it.”

She laughed and stopped in front of a door, sliding it open with a bit too much force. Inside sat Kuzuryuu, in a suit, Pekoyama, in another gorgeous kimono, and a man Hajime hadn’t seen before. Taking a moment to stare, Hajime took in the paleness of his hair only paler with the white of his suit. The only thing not white on him was his tie (with a black swirl design) and blue eyes that under the light appeared an impossible violet. He was sitting completely still and formal, gaze barely flickering at Hajime and Natsumi. If Hajime had to take a guess, this man was Munakata, the leader of Future Foundation.

“Excuse us!” Natsumi chirped as she stepped inside, plopping down heavily by Pekoyama, grabbing a senbei, munching on it. “I brought Hajime here.”

“Thanks, Natsumi.” Kuzuryuu half sighed. “Hajime, I’m glad to see you. Please sit down.”

Hajime shut the door and walked in, sitting beside Kuzuryuu, turning his gaze to Munakata. “Hello, I’m Hinata Hajime. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Hinata Hajime.” He repeated with a serious tone. “So, you’re the one who went after Komaeda. I’m Munakata Kyosuke, leader of Future Foundation. As I’m sure you’ve already guessed.”

“I asked him to come to this meeting.” Kuzuryuu added. “Figured it would be best for everyone to meet.” He turned his head to Munakata. “If you would.”

“Thank you, Kuzuryuu-san.” Munakata looked over at Hajime. “I’m not certain how much of our meeting you’re aware of but allow me to go over everything. From my understanding you were sent to kill Komaeda on orders of Enoshima. We were aware and allowed Komaeda to deal with the situation as he saw fit. When you attempted to kill Komaeda a couple nights ago both of you discovered you are soulmates. Thus, with you unable to complete your assignment you have decided, rather swiftly, to turn on Enoshima and ally yourself with our goal. However, in order to accomplish this daunting task, you desire more time and want to fake Komaeda’s death.”

“That’s correct.” Hajime replied.

“If I may be blunt for a moment, Hinata-san, this is all rather too convenient.” Munakata cast a gaze over to Kuzuryuu and Pekoyama. “Our intelligence has stated that you’ve worked with Enoshima for a few years, not exclusively but enough that loyalty to her could be expected. How can I be certain that you’re not using this as an opportunity to betray us to Enoshima?”

Hajime exhaled deeply. Munakata’s fears were plain to see, but the man wasn’t attempting to hide them. The disadvantage largely fell on his lap. If Kuzuryuu played his cards right he could lie about involvement and Hajime could potentially use this to take down the biggest thorn in Enoshima’s side, thus gaining her favour. Yet…

“Munakata-san, if you truly felt there was something to lose you wouldn’t have listened to Komaeda’s request and had the meeting with Fuyuhiko and Peko today. I understand you’re working with minimal trust, but the same could be said for me. How do I know you won’t use me as a pawn to take Enoshima down, sacrificing me in the end so you can get close and kill her?”

A small smile flitted across Munakata’s face. “Very astute of you. You’re right. I’ve already decided to trust you and the Kuzuryuu Clan.”

“Then why the question and doubt?” Natsumi drawled, taking another senbei from the bowl, munching loudly.

“My husband is a paranoid man.” Munakata replied. “I’m afraid if I didn’t ask in person, he’d be quite cross with me. Though it is a bit rude of me to place the blame solely on him. One doesn’t get far without a bit of caution.”

“That’s wise of you.” Pekoyama politely said. “Now, if all our concerns are spoken, I believe we can discuss the plan we’ve arranged. First, it will take us a bit of time to arrange a safe house for Komaeda, but we should have it done by the end of the week. Whenever you decide to fake Komaeda’s death we can arrange a covert transportation to the safe house.”

“Thank you, Peko.” Hajime breathed out.

“That leaves the big question of when you’re planning on faking Komaeda’s death.” Kuzuryuu added.

“Well,” Hajime bit his lip, “this hasn’t been a conversation I’ve had with Komaeda yet.”

“Actually, if I may interject,” Munakata spoke up, “Komaeda has a request regarding this topic.”

“He does?” Hajime tilted his head.

“All he asks is that you tell him the plan.” Munakata replied. “According to Komaeda if you two are going to pull this off you need to trust him. Trust that can be shown by letting him in on the loop this time.”

Natsumi whistled and Hajime knew if she could she would be elbowing him. “Komaeda wants to trust you; that’s so sweet and quite the reasonable request, Hajime. Wonder what’s bringing that on.” She wiggled her eyebrows.

“I haven’t got a clue.” Hajime dead panned. “Regardless, I will take this request into account when planning Komaeda’s disappearance.”

“Just let us know when, preferably at least a couple hours before hand.” Kuzuryuu said. “Your job for the rest of the week is to act normal and hang out with Komaeda.”

“Will do.”

“Excellent, now the next topic on hand.” Pekoyama took over. “The attempt to end Enoshima. Obviously, this will occur once Komaeda has ‘died’ but we did discuss this yesterday. It’s a bare plan, with a bit of wiggle room, but we need to discuss it. Fine tuning can happen once we have a clearer idea.”

Hajime straightened up. “Let’s hear this plan.”

~

Later that night, as Hajime sat in his living room, drinking tea, he stared at the manila folder, his mind spinning. Disappear. He had to make Komaeda disappear but to what extent? Hajime took a sip and leaned heavily into his couch, closing his eyes. Would a simple disappearance suffice? Would it be enough for Enoshima to believe Komaeda was missing because he was dead? Certainly, disappearances didn’t automatically lead people to believe they were dead. Perhaps Hajime could stage a fake death scene? It would be easy if he found the right poison to leave behind at the scene and have Kuzuryuu help cover him with a fake report. Poison was certainly not something out of Hajime’s arsenal of weapons and one he had used in the past. Yet, Hajime opened his eyes, what if poison suggested to Enoshima that Hajime had gotten (perhaps too) close to Komaeda? The less involved Hajime appeared the better and sooner the better. (After all it wouldn’t be wise to run the clock down and work on a running out timer.)

No, a disappearance would be for the best. If a lack of a “body” was what Hajime needed to make the disappearance appear more authentic then Hajime could solve that by asking Kuzuryuu for fake evidence. It didn’t even have to be a full body, just enough that suspicion of Komaeda being alive could be deterred. The evidence didn’t even have to be at the scene immediately. They could cross that bridge when (and if) it came to that.

With the basics of the plan somewhat sorted out Hajime sipped his tea and grabbed his phone. Sending a quick text to Komaeda (so they could discuss their plan), Hajime set his phone down and allowed himself to relax for the rest of the evening.

~

The next day (and with a day off) Hajime turned his attention to chores, something he’d slacked on. Between planning an assassination attempt (that didn’t pan out) and then shifting gears to offing Enoshima, household chores had taken the backburner of backburners. Even through the harsh chemical smell that slowly permeated through the apartment Hajime found a comfort through the repeated actions. Working from his kitchen, Hajime wiped down the counters, the sink, and his stove top. He then swept and washed the floor, extending this out to the living room and hallways. The next target was his bathroom, which Hajime attacked with vigour until everything was shining. Then, Hajime tided up his cleaning supplies, putting them neatly away into his linen/storage closet before washing his sweaty face and making a quick lunch. It was only after Hajime had finished eating and the dishes did the bell to his apartment ring once. Glancing at the time he’d lost track of, Hajime turned the water off and went to open his door. Standing at the entrance was Komaeda. A school bag was still slung over his shoulder indicating he’d gone straight from campus to Hajime’s apartment. Unnecessary but Hajime wasn’t going to comment. He stepped aside.

“Hello Komaeda. I’m glad you made it.”

“Hey.” Komaeda stepped in and shut the door. “It’s not like I was going to say no to this meeting.”

“True.” Hajime’s lips half twisted into a smile. “Make yourself at home. Are you hungry?”

“No, just a bit thirsty.”

“I’ll get us something to drink then.”

Hajime headed to the kitchen. Komaeda slowly followed, taking a seat at the table. “You cleaned the place.”

“Was my place that dirty before?”

“No, I can smell the cleaning product.” Komaeda’s nose wrinkled.

“Ah. I’ve sort of blocked it out. Guess that happens when you work with it for a while. I’ll open a window.” Hajime went to grab the kettle. “Tea?”

“Sure, that sounds good. Despite the sun being out today is a bit milder.”

“What a miracle.” Hajime opened a kitchen window before he filled the kettle and flicked the switch. “How were classes?”

“They were the usual.” Komaeda tapped his fingers on the table. “But I’m not here for pleasantries. You said you have a plan sorted out?”

Hajime thought back to his text message and how he coded it to sound like they were talking about travel. “If my code is that easy to decipher after I told you what it is perhaps, I should figure out a new one.”

“Oh please.” Komaeda rolled his eyes. “You purposefully made that one easy to figure out. So? Let’s have it.”

“So professional.” Hajime went to grab the tea leaves, opting for Darjeeling. “We don’t need to jump to business so quickly. At least let me make the tea.”

“What else are we going to talk about?” Komaeda shot back. “This is only happening because you couldn’t kill me.”

Hajime shrugged. “Yes, but Munakata said you wanted to build trust between us other wise our plan won’t work out. That is what you want, right? Unless I’m somehow misunderstanding Munakata?”

“Our trust can start with us being professional first.”

“Fine, fine.” Hajime put in the right amount of tea leaves into the strainer for the teapot and shut the container to the Darjeeling. “Then I’ll cut to the chase and explain my plan. First, we need you to disappear. Naturally we’ll also need to make it appear as though I have an alibi. The best way to accomplish this is with Fuyuhiko’s help.”

“Makes sense.” Komaeda nodded. “He has the connections to remain off the radar and anyone who works for him will be extended the same protection.”

“Next we also need you to be seen in public but in a way that if you disappear no one will really make note. That way it appears as though someone followed you and took you. It will also save us attempting to stage a break in, which would be difficult anyways given where you live.”

“Fair enough. I wouldn’t want my apartment trashed anyways.”

The kettle shut off and Hajime turned to start making the tea. “This also means we have a couple of choices. Either I’m seen with you thus giving me an alibi or I’m not seen with you but still have an alibi.”

Komaeda hummed and looked off the side for a second before he spoke. “Let’s look at this from the investigator’s perspective. I, the only son of the Komaeda family, people with money, goes missing. Naturally a reason they’ll heavily look into is revenge or a grudge against my family. If someone were to do that, they’d have to get close enough to me to know my schedule. We’ve made a strong effort to be seen together. This is to deter Enoshima into believing everything is fine on your end. However, for my disappearance that could put you under suspicion, even if Kuzuryuu helps you. I’d assume you wouldn’t want to be hauled for questioning.”

“You’re right.” Hajime grabbed the teapot and brought it over to the table along with the cups. “That would hinder my time in planning to take Enoshima down.”

“Thought so.” Komaeda bit his lip. “In that case allow me to suggest the following. You find somewhere to be with people not associated with Kuzuryuu just in case. Be there the entire night and even go so far as to stay the night with them if needed. That way you’re completely out of the picture.”

Hajime poured the tea and passed a cup to Komaeda. “And what about being seen together? I’m still associated with you regardless of my lack of presence when you go missing.”

“So? Who else knows we’ve been together? Future Foundation and your coworkers at the café. No one in Future Foundation will spill and as far as your coworkers are concerned, we could have been a fling. They think we’re dating and people break up at all sorts of stages. You can lead them to believe we never went official.” Komaeda sipped his tea. “Does that sound good?”

It did. Hajime’s mouth formed a small smile. “I can work with that. So, that brings us to our actual plan. I have the perfect place for you to disappear.”

“Oh? I hope it isn’t another alleyway. I might have flashbacks.”

“Very funny.” Hajime cupped his tea cup in his hands, allowing the heat to pulse against his palms. “No, you’ll disappear in a club.”

Komaeda stared at him for a long second. “A club?” He deadpanned.

“Yes, a club. Listen to me.” Hajime leaned in. “Clubs note when people go in, especially with needing to ID people. You’ll be seen and accounted for. We’ll have you go in a Friday night, when it’s guaranteed to be busy. Go have some drinks, pretend you’re just another university student wanting to unwind for the week. Then leave when a large group leaves too. With all the people around you’ll be seen leaving but easy to lose track of. We’ll have Fuyuhiko pick you up away from the club and that will be it. The details to your disappearance will be easy enough to seed out once you’re secure.”

“I see.” Komaeda muttered. “I suppose that is a good plan.”

“Of course, it is.” Hajime sighed. “I’ll also let you know the details to the club you’ll go to. Any preferences?”

“Just one. I’d like to have someone from Future Foundation in the car with Kuzuryuu. Extra help would be beneficial don’t you think?”

Hajime’s lips twitched and he had to bite his tongue from calling Komaeda’s precaution out. He just wanted reassurance that he wouldn’t be murdered, despite his attempts to trust Hajime. It was understandable and not something worth fighting Komaeda over.

“Very well. I can make sure that’s arranged too. Anyone in particular you want?”

“Yeah, I’d like Sakakura Juzo.”

Sakakura Juzo. “Okay? Care to tell me who that is?”

Komaeda looked down, giving a strangled laugh before picking his tea cup up, speaking from behind it. “Munakata’s husband.”

“Oh? Not the same last name?”

“He doesn’t care what we call him.” Komaeda shrugged before he let out a laugh. “He’s going to hate this assignment.”

Hajime blinked. “You’re sure you want to ask for him?”

“Without a doubt. He’ll hate it but do it.” Komaeda let out another laugh. “As long as Munakata asks him to do the job.”

“If you say so.” Hajime made a mental note to pass the message over to Kuzuryuu. “Anything else?”

“More tea, please?” Komaeda pushed his empty tea cup over for Hajime to refill it. Hajime grabbed the teapot and fulfilled his request. “Also, what do you plan to do for your alibi?”

Hajime set the teapot down. Really, the answer was obvious. If he had to do something with his coworkers then the best choice was…

“Getting everyone out for a karaoke night seems like a fun bonding activity for coworkers, yes?”

Komaeda stared at him. “You’re going to be singing karaoke while I’m going ‘missing’? I suppose if that’s what you want your alibi to be I won’t stop you.”

~

“A what?” Komaru blurted out loudly.

“Karaoke, you’ve heard of it, yes?”

“Hajime!” She gave a long look. “Don’t be dense. You know that’s not it.” Komaru coughed. “I mean, I am just surprised.”

“Surprised?” Hajime widened his eyes. “Why?”

“Uh…” Komaru fiddled with a strand of her hair by her cheeks. “It’s just you’ve always seemed a bit aloof, not one to plan out of work activities with us.” She then paused and dropped her hand, her eyes widening. “Oh! Unless you’re thinking of inviting a special someone along?”

Hajime sighed. “Unfortunately, Komaeda is busy that night, already has plans. Besides, this is just for us coworkers. I just figured it would be something nice for us to do. So, are you in? I need to tell them how many people soon. Places like that book up very quickly.”

“Right.” Komaru inhaled and straightened herself, giving Hajime a smile. “Well then if that’s the case I’d love to come. Both Touko and I are free on Friday night so we’ll make it!”

“Excellent. I’ll add you to the list.” Hajime gave his best smile in return. “I’ll keep everyone posted with the details.”

Komaru nodded before her eyes widened slightly a second later. “Oh wait. You don’t have my number in your phone, do you?”

“No, I rely on the staff list in the back if I need to contact anyone.” Hajime truthfully responded.

“Give me your phone.” Komaru wiggled her fingers. “I’ll put my number in.”

Hajime dutifully handed his phone to Komaru who quickly put her number in, labeling herself properly as “Naegi Komaru”. She handed his phone back with a satisfied smile.

“Thanks.” Hajime turned to put his phone in his staff locker.

“Not a problem! Now, let’s go out and serve drinks!”

~

With everything for the karaoke planned by the end of his shift as well as messages to Kuzuryuu Hajime silently declared that his plans for Friday were complete. By the time sleep weighed heavily on him Hajime was ready to go to bed. However, just as he was lying in bed, attempting to drift to sleep, his phone silently lit up with a text message. Glancing at his phone Hajime groaned and half considered closing his eyes and sleeping, but curiosity got a hold of him. Rolling over so he could grab his phone, Hajime lifted it, still attached to the charger, to view the message.

 **Komaeda:** _Working tomorrow?_

Hajime sat up slightly and began to type.

 **Hajime:** _No, I’m not._

It only took a moment for Hajime to receive a reply.

 **Komaeda:** _I only have one class tomorrow. Want to meet for lunch at twelve thirty?_

A bit interesting that Komaeda was taking initiative for them to hang out, but Hajime had stated they needed to appear like nothing had happened in the alleyway. Besides, there was little reason for him to say no to lunch. Komaeda wasn’t the kind of person to layer an alternate agenda on a meeting. This was clearly all for show, just so Enoshima could be deterred.

 **Hajime:** _Sure, that sounds good. Where?_

 **Komaeda:** _How do you feel about sushi?_

~

The sushi restaurant was bustling, but with them seated in the corner Hajime barely noted the noise beyond registering it as a hazy of sound around them. Komaeda was eating the edamame, taking a monopoly on the basket. Hajime had barely managed to grab a few before Komaeda had edged the basket closer to his side. It was a pity but Hajime wasn’t hungry enough to order another basket. Instead he grabbed a thick slice of salmon sashimi and dipped it into his soy sauce before eating it. Delicious. Finishing the slice off quickly Hajime quickly scanned the screen on the side, skimming through until he found the ‘maki’ section.

“This is a nice place.” Hajime said after he made his order.

“It’s a regular conveyer belt restaurant.” Komaeda shrugged as he threw another shell of the edamame onto one of his empty plates. “Still, I come here semi-frequently and the prices are reasonable.” He picked up his tea cup and took a sip. “I’m glad you like this place.” He then leaned in a bit closer. “So, did you have a good time yesterday?”

Yesterday. The meeting with Kuzuryuu, Pekoyama, and Munakata filtered into Hajime’s mind. He picked up the final piece of his salmon sashimi and dipped it absentmindedly into the soy sauce.

“I did. It’s really nice to chat and catch up with everyone.”

“I’m glad to hear.” Komaeda then turned his head as a soft chime came from their screen. “Your order is here, Hinata.” He picked the plate up from the top belt. “Here.”

“Thanks.” Hajime took it as he quickly ate his final sashimi piece.

“It’s a shame I couldn’t visit with you yesterday. It would be nice to see your friends again.”

Hajime swallowed. “We’ll have to arrange another hang out, if everyone is free.”

“Perhaps some time later.” Komaeda mused. “I’m a bit busy this week with school.” He then brightened up. “Although I did get a text message from Gundham wanting to hang out with me.”

Hajime blinked and picked up one of his rolls. What was Komaeda getting at here? “Gundham?”

“One of my friends from high school. We’ve kept in touch and try to hang out. It turns out he and his partners are free tomorrow.” Komaeda picked up his tea cup. “Want to join us?”

What in the world was Komaeda thinking? Sure, they were to be seen in public to make everything appear normal but meeting Komaeda’s friends? It would be for the best if Hajime didn’t meet any regular civilians, just in case they messed up their plans. Knowing Hajime’s luck, they’d remember him and mention him to authorities. Hajime waited a second for Komaeda to tell him he was joking but Komaeda merely tilted his head and picked up his tea cup, swirling the tea inside. When a long moment passed, too long for Hajime to be mistaken for actually considering the idea, Komaeda sipped his tea and set the cup down.

“What? You don’t want to meet my friends yet?” He asked before his eyes sparkled a bit too brightly. “Scared to meet my friends? It’s okay. I’m sure they’d like you.”

This had to be a joke or Komaeda’s attempt to make their conversation sound casual. He couldn’t possibly mean it. Hajime’s eyes narrowed before he leaned back into the booth, glancing to the side. No one was around them and thus their conversation was mostly private, which was a small saving grace. Opening his mouth to divert the topic by any means (the common excuse of being busy sat heavily on Hajime’s tongue) Hajime almost began to speak but was interrupted by Komaeda sitting up. His motion was rough, as though caught off guard, complete with his eyes widening, staring ahead of Hajime, looking through him. Hajime snapped his mouth shut and glanced over to where Komaeda was staring.

Behind them was a trio, two men and a woman. Hajime’s eyes immediately caught the one man’s hair, which was pink and pulled into a low ponytail, showing off the metal on his ears. The shirt he was wearing was dark with large blue flowers in a water colour look off the side. The other man was dressed completely in dark colours, complete with a magenta scarf. Finally, the girl was blonde, a corn silk blonde rather than the near platinum blonde of Natsumi’s hair. She was the only one wearing light colours, her dress a crème with bold orange and red flowers scattered along the hem, trailing up to the bodice. Somewhere in the back of Hajime’s mind a tickle started, a small voice telling him he had seen these people before. However, that thought was left to the side.

The woman’s eyes caught theirs and while they glossed over Hajime’s she paused at Komaeda before a smile burst across her face. Trailing ahead of her companions she walked over to their booth and stopped by Komaeda.

“Nagito!” She greeted with a warm voice. “Fancy seeing you here.”

Komaeda swallowed, a flash of his wide-eyed glance fading immediately behind his eyes. “Sonia!” Komaeda’s eyes then flashed past Sonia. “Kazuichi and Gundham!” What a coincidence. We were just finishing up here.”

Ah. So, one of the men was the “Gundham” that Komaeda had mentioned mere moments before. Definitely a strange stroke of fate and luck.

“Shame.” Sonia lightly sighed before she glanced over to Hajime. “I didn’t mean to interrupt your lunch.”

“It’s not a problem.” Komaeda assured. “Hinata-san, this is Sonia Nevermind. Sonia, this is Hinata Hajime-san, a business associate.”

That explained the sudden formality. Hajime gave a very polite smile to Sonia. “It’s very nice to meet you, Nevermind-san.”

“Oh, the pleasure is mine.” Sonia beamed before she turned to her two companions, who had silently walked over to her. “This is Souda Kazuichi and Tanaka Gundham.”

“Nice to meet you two.” Hajime added before he stood up and grabbed the bill. “I’ll leave you four to catch up. Work calls.” Hajime added with a very bright smile. “Don’t worry about the bill, Komaeda-san, consider this on me.”

Komaeda half opened his mouth but Hajime shot a very short look, daring Komaeda to argue with him. Hajime was rewarded with a small sigh before his face smoothed to neutral.

“Very well. Thank you, Hinata-san.”

Giving a polite bow as he stood up Hajime left the four and paid the bill. Exiting the restaurant, Hajime quickly left, not lingering in the area. The afternoon was completely free and with little reason to stay out and about Hajime went to the train station, pleased that he could find a small moment of relaxing before their plan went off. The few days between the calm before the storm.

~

The next morning Hajime woke to a text message from Natsumi, the blue light blinking on the top of his phone alerting him of the unread message. Blinking the sleep away Hajime picked his phone up and looked at the time (too early) and checked the message.

 **Natsumi:** _Get up. You’re hanging out with me today._

Sighing Hajime attempted to push back the sleep that still stretched across his brain and come up with an excuse. Nothing. Hajime groaned and slowly typed out a message.

 **Hajime:** _That’s no way to ask someone to hang out with them._

A few seconds later a reply came, which made Hajime’s nose wrinkle. Just how long was Natsumi sitting by her phone, waiting for him to reply? Perhaps he should have ignored her message.

 **Natsumi:** _I’m not asking. I’m demanding._

 **Natsumi:** _And don’t you dare think of ignoring my messages. I’m coming by in twenty. Be ready._

Twenty minutes? Was she kidding?

 **Hajime:** _I hope that twenty means twenty years._

 **Natsumi:** _Twenty. Minutes. Get your ass out of bed or I’ll break in and do it for you and you won’t like that._

There was no stopping her. Hajime sat up, hating how her threat was very real, and quickly made his bed. He then ambled over to his bathroom, washed up, and changed. Making two slices of toast, Hajime swore to himself that the first thing he’d demand was a proper breakfast. Spreading butter on his toast, Hajime barely had the two slices eaten when a loud pounding echoed on his front door.

“Hajime! Open up!”

“Ugh, Natsumi.” Hajime scrambled to his front door, hastily wiping the remaining crumbs of his toast on his pants. “Give me a second.”

His fingers nimbly undid the lock and opened the door. Natsumi was standing with her hands on her hips, hair pulled back in a fishtail braid. Her dress flowed to her knees, an ombre colour, was clearly designer. Slung across her body was a purse, dark brown in colour. On top of her head was a pair of sunglasses that were also expensive. With perfectly painted lips, Natsumi raked her gaze over Hajime before scowling.

“You barely look presentable.”

“Well excuse me for not being ready in enough time.” Hajime groaned. “And what does it matter to what I’m wearing?”

“Hajime.” Natsumi shoved herself inside. “We cannot be two fabulously gay friends going out shopping if we are not fashionable and smoking everyone with how hot we look.” With a firm hand she grabbed Hajime’s wrist and dragged him to his bedroom. “You’re so lucky you have me as a friend.”

“I’m inclined to disagree.” Hajime muttered, wincing when Natsumi all but half threw him inside. “Sit.” She pointed to his bed. “You do have a portable mirror, yes?”

“On my dresser.” Hajime sighed.

Natsumi grabbed it and set it on the floor before sitting in Hajime’s desk chair, wheeling over to him. Rummaging through her purse, Natsumi pulled out a small bag. Unzipping it she pulled out a small portable comb.

“My hair is short.” Hajime protested. “It doesn’t need a lot of combing thanks.”

Natsumi shot a look. “Shut up and let me do this.”

Hajime audibly shut his mouth. Natsumi ran the comb surprisingly gentle through his hair. She then put the comb back into the bag and stared inside it.

“How do you feel about a bit of make up?”

“Do I really get a say?” Hajime dryly asked.

“Yes.” Natsumi glared at him. “Well?”

“Make up isn’t my thing unless I’m doing a job.” Hajime replied.

“Very well.” Natsumi dug into her purse. “Then at least wash your face properly. This works wonders.” She tossed him a small container. “Go wash up. I’m going to look through your closet.”

With little reason to keep complaining, Hajime went to his bathroom and did as she asked, washing his face carefully. The product was nice and Hajime idly wished it wasn’t something that most likely cost far too much. Drying his face, Hajime went back to his room to find Natsumi staring at his bed. Half of the contents of his dresser was on his bed.

“Try this shirt on.” Natsumi tossed him a warm green shirt that he instantly recognised as a shirt Kuzuryuu and Pekoyama had bought him. “Honestly, you have some nice clothing from us and don’t even wear it.”

“Not everyone wants to look like a model when they’re out and about. I’m supposed to blend in and most people aren’t wearing designer clothing.”

“Right.” Natsumi waved her hand, not turning from staring at the clothing. “Also, try this.”

She threw a pair of dark beige with a hint of a rustic orange shorts at Hajime, also a gift from the Kuzuryuu family. “Why don’t you ever wear this? I swear you just put it into your dresser.”

“Must have gotten buried under the dark shorts that better suit the job I perform.”

“Can it and go get dressed.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Hajime went back to the bathroom and changed into the clothing Natsumi had picked out. To his utter chagrin the soft yellow green of the shirt fit with the shorts. Gathering his clothing (a very comfortable cotton T shirt and worn out denim capris) Hajime returned to his room. Natsumi was sitting at his desk, digging through a small box of accessories. The moment he walked in she pulled out a platinum chain with a ring on it. The ring had a dragon engraved on the inside of it. She also had a soft leather wrap around bracelet out.

“Put these on.”

Dutifully Hajime did as she asked, touching the ring after he put the necklace on. Natsumi gave a long look over before she nodded.

“Much better. You should wear that necklace more often.”

“It’s expensive.” Hajime muttered, his fingers falling from the cool metal. “Plus, it screams Kuzuryuu if anyone looks close enough.”

“That’s because you’re family.” Natsumi shrugged. “I know you usually do jobs that don’t require wearing expensive jewelry. But you know if you ever need to throw our name around to get your way you can.”

Hajime’s mouth flitted into a small smile. “Thanks, Natsumi.”

“Yeah…” She muttered before perking up. “Anyways, now that you’re presentable we’re going. We have a full day ahead of us. Best enjoy this while you have the time. Soon you’ll be busy.”

Her words struck something within Hajime, jus skimming the surface, but leaving ripples behind. Despite the confidence Hajime had in his plans (for Komaeda and for the karaoke) exhaustion was a common blanket worn every day. Like a shadow he couldn’t get rid of, but strangely enough a welcomed one. It allowed him to flop into his bed and sleep cold each night without any lingering thoughts or concerns haunting him. A temporary state. Like hitting the snooze to an alarm, sooner or later it would go off and Hajime would crash. Suddenly the day out with Natsumi didn’t feel as intrusive as it had a moment ago.

“Thanks, you’re right.”

“I always am.” Natsumi adjusted her purse. “Now, to go shopping with me! We’ll have so much fun today!”

“As long as I get to eat breakfast sure, yes.”

“I have a great waffle house on the way we can stop at.” Natsumi conceded.

Stuffing his phone and wallet into his pockets, Hajime put on a pair of sunglasses and followed Natsumi out of his apartment. At the bottom of his apartment on the street was yet another dark car. Natsumi walked over to it and stepped inside at the back. Hajime followed and buckled himself in as the driver was given instructions to the waffle house. The luxury of not just having a personal car but also a chauffer settled on Hajime in an uncomfortable but a luxury he welcomed silently.

“After we eat something, I have a bunch of great boutiques to check out.” She told Hajime. “I even picked some I think you’d enjoy.”

“That really shouldn’t be said like it’s a favour.”

“Shut it.” Natsumi elbowed him. “I’m just saving us time by creating an itinerary.”

“Right.”

Hajime glanced out the window and watched as the scenery changed to businesses. Natsumi occupied herself by checking her phone. A few minutes later they were outside the waffle house. Stepping outside, Hajime took in the business. It was fairly big but small enough to not feel like a massive chain restaurant. A menu sat outside on a stand, one that Hajime glanced very briefly at as they walked inside. Once inside Hajime enjoyed the décor, the place opting for a light, open look. As Natsumi talked to the waitress, who was leading them to their table, Hajime continued to look around the place, also appreciating the greenery and the people sitting. Most were families or couples but as they turned the corner to their table, Hajime swore he caught a flash of pink hair but it was too late for him to go back and look. Not unless he wanted to appear awkward.

“Hajime?” Natsumi asked. “Are you going to stand there all day?”

“Oh.” Hajime looked to see Natsumi already at the table and their waitress giving him a polite look. “Sorry, I was a bit distracted.” He sat down.

“I know you’re hungry but don’t space out.” Natsumi said as she opened her menu.

Hajime nodded and opened his menu. Today was all about hanging out with Natsumi and not sitting at home, possibly fretting over the plans. Which would be a waste of energy. Opening his menu, Hajime focused on the delicious options in front of him and the time he’d spend hanging out with Natsumi.

~

Later, when Hajime was dropped off home, and after he had lugged his purchases up to his apartment, he sat down and checked his phone properly. There was nothing. No messages from Kuzuryuu or Komaeda. No questions or second guessing their plan. No doubts except the ones that threatened to float up in Hajime’s idle mind, consuming him with “what ifs”.

Scowling at himself Hajime took the clothing he had purchases, cut the tags off, and proceeded to do some laundry. What was with him? Doubt hadn’t threatened to consume him in years, especially the night before a job. Was it simply due to the fact the job was different in nature, that Hajime wasn’t killing Komaeda? Or was it linked to “soulmates”, the topic Hajime had all but shoved to the corner of his mind? His heart twisted a little and Hajime turned his brain off, focusing on the mindless task of laundry. Soulmate or not, faking a death or not, Hajime couldn’t afford to be anxious or doubtful. Really, if he objectively looked at the situation, Komaeda was the one who should be nervous, not him. Yet Hajime hadn’t received a word from Komaeda hinting at his nerves.

For a brief second Hajime was acutely aware of the weight of his phone in his pocket. It sizzled and burned for a long moment before vanishing completely. After all, it certainly wasn’t Hajime’s job to check up on Komaeda’s well being. The irony of thinking he had to be worried when he tried to kill Komaeda smacked Hajime over the head and he bit back his laughter.

“You need a cup of tea after this.” Hajime muttered to himself as he started the washing machine.

~

Karaoke arrived with the swell of anticipation crashing hard and cold against Hajime’s brain. The entire morning had been a wash, just mindless and dull, without a single moment standing out. Curt messages with Kuzuryuu had been exchanged and only a single message from Komaeda, telling him he was looking forward to unwinding that evening sat in his messenger. Whatever was going to happen it was completely out of Hajime’s hands. Any fiddling would have to happen on Kuzuryuu’s end. Hajime’s job was to secure a proper alibi and that meant walking into the karaoke bar and spending an evening with his coworkers. Taking a few minutes to double check himself, making sure he had his phone and wallet, Hajime stepped inside. A front of the building wasn’t busy but Hajime could see a few of the shut rooms, clearly occupied. Hajime’s coworkers hadn’t shown up yet but he was early. Walking to the front Hajime confirmed their booking before being escorted to the room with reassurance they’d send his coworkers to him. Satisfied Hajime sat down and took his phone out. Still nothing. Hajime turned it upside down and grabbed the menu from the side as a distraction. Deciding on a few orders and a drink Hajime was about to order (so they could avoid congesting the staff) when the door opened widely.

“Hey, Hajime, we’re here!”

Setting the menu down Hajime spotted Komaru and Touko. Komaru was beaming brightly but Touko was cowering behind her girlfriend, a half scowl already on her face.

“Hello Komaru, Touko.” Hajime greeted.

“Oh wow, are we the first ones here?” Komaru hopped over and sat down, dragging Touko with her.

“O-Of course we are, Komaru.” Touko cut in pushing her glasses up. “Do you see anyone else?”

“Ah, silly me, you’re right!” Komaru laughed. “Though they could have gone to the bathroom?”

She shot Hajime a hopeful look.

“Nope, sorry, you’re the first ones here.”

Komaru wilted a little but then perked up, digging her phone out. “Well, Asahina was texting me and said she was on her way with Sayaka and Koizumi. They should be here soon.” She then reached out to grab a menu. “In the mean time, let’s pick what we’ll snack on!”

“Glutton.” Touko muttered, fondness coating her tone.

“Ah, well that was what I planned. If we order now the staff won’t be as swamped when all of us show up.”

“Ever the considerate one!” Komaru grinned.

Considerate. Once again, the irony. Hajime turned back to the menu and waited for Komaru and Touko to decide their orders before telephoning and ordering. As that happened more people showed up. Hanamura and Nidai appeared around the same time Koizumi, Asahina, and Maizono. With everyone in the room and food soon coming along, the night was just starting. Hajime focused on eating and drinking with his coworkers, clapping when Asahina took the first round of karaoke. Soon, with enough food, drink, and singing they’d appear to be a normal group of friends out for a night of karaoke.

Perfect.

Hajime shoved all other thoughts aside, smiled, and stood up to take the next round after Asahina, allowing himself to fall in the flow of the events. Once his song was over, Maizono taking the reign to show everyone up, Hajime took another quick look at his phone. Nothing yet again. All was going to plan and by the end of the night Komaeda would have “disappeared” from the face of the earth.

Then the real challenge would begin.

~

It was only after their festivities ended, everyone hauling themselves home, the clock so late it was early in the morning, that Hajime’s phone lit up with a message from Kuzuryuu. A beat skipped in Hajime’s heart (for the first time since the plan had started) as his hands shakily opened up the message as he sat in a taxi on his ride home.

 **Fuyuhiko:** _Sorry it’s so late Hajime. When you have a moment please call me._

Gripping his phone tightly for a moment Hajime carefully schooled his face (he was a professional) and typed out his response.

 **Hajime:** _I’m just heading home. I’ll call you in about ten minutes._

Half closing his eyes Hajime silently counted the beats of his travel by the areas they passed. Outside the moon glowed a pale silver but was half obstructed by some clouds that idly passed by. What a perfect night for someone to go missing. Hopefully Komaeda agreed with Hajime on that particular point.

When they finally arrived at Hajime’s apartment, he paid the taxi driver with cash and exited. The trek up to his apartment was both a journey and a sprint. Hajime could barely get his keys out in time to open the door and fling himself inside, locking it tightly behind him. Flicking the main entryway’s lights on, Hajime kicked his shoes off and dialed Kuzuryuu on speed dial. The first ring barely went through before the call connected.

“Fuyuhiko, how did it go?” Hajime asked instead of a greeting.

_“Everything went very smoothly, though that Sakakura is a piece of work. Rude and scowling the entire time. Still, I can see why he was requested to come along. He looks like an excellent fighter. I could tell Peko was eyeing to assess his skills. I wonder if she’d ever try sparing with him.”_

Hajime exhaled sharply. “Good. Good. Karaoke surprisingly kept my attention focused. I suppose that’s also because now the hard part will start.”

 _“Indeed, it will.”_ Kuzuryuu agreed. _“We’ll have to wait for the attention to the disappearance but not for long. Someone like Komaeda disappearing gets the ball rolling fairly quickly. That will help placate Enoshima.”_

“Yes, it will.” Hajime walked over to his living room and sat heavily down. “Thank you again.”

_“Not a problem. Tomorrow you’re working, correct?”_

“Yeah,” Hajime yawned, “I’ll pay the price for staying up late tomorrow at work, but we don’t open until ten on weekends and only stay open until five. I best get some sleep.”

_“Okay. I won’t keep you for long. You end right at five, correct?”_

“Yes, that’s right.”

_“Then we’ll come pick you up and go over what happens next. Good night, Hajime. Sleep well. See you tomorrow.”_

“See you tomorrow.” Hajime yawned back before the call ended.

Standing up and stretching Hajime went to his bathroom, washed up quickly, brushed his teeth, and took an ibuprofen just in case. Shutting the lights to his place off Hajime ambled to his bedroom and flopped onto his bed. He was asleep in moments, the alcohol warding off any unnecessary dreams.

~

The next morning at work Hajime walked in to find Hanamura brightly baking, as though he hadn’t spent the night at the karaoke bar with them, Koizumi who had already finished the check list of opening duties, and a yawning Touko who shot Hajime a glare. Smiling brightly Hajime waved at them all, unperturbed by Touko’s glare.

“Good morning everyone.”

“Morning, Hajime!” Hanamura beamed. “I must say last night was a lot of fun. Of course, the food wasn’t nearly as good as what I could make, but it’s the experience that counts.”

“Glad to hear you enjoyed it.” Hajime replied.

“Next time you should all come to my mother’s restaurant. We’ll cook you up a feast.”

“I’ll hold you to that.”

“Ugh, will you stop with the chatter?” Touko rubbed her head. “This is all your fault that I’m in pain.”

“Sorry? You could have left early?”

“And leave Komaru behind?” Touko looked at Hajime as though he had kicked her. “She’s a disaster on her own.”

“Ah.” What was Hajime to say to that?

“Guess love allows us to see the faults of our loved ones.” Hanamura laughed.

Touko turned her glare to Hanamura who simply laughed in return. However, Koizumi walked over to them, her hands on her hips.

“We can save this talk for later. We’re about to open. I better not catch anyone yawning or sleeping on the job.”

“Yes, Koizumi.” Hajime muttered. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

“Good. I’m unlocking the front door.”

Touko groaned but Hajime prepared himself. Soon their regulars would come, other customers in tow. He’d serve them and talk to them as though nothing was wrong. However, there would be no Komaeda. For the first time since Hajime had met him Komaeda wouldn’t be appearing while he was working. A bit odd, but no one would notice the difference. Not yet anyways. Shoving all of that aside, Hajime gave his best smile and got to work. The first hour slipped by at lightning speed and it was only when Hajime was doing some minor cleaning that Hanamura edged over to him, elbowing him as he set a fresh batch of blueberry muffins in the display.

“It appears your boyfriend hasn’t shown up yet, huh.”

“My boyfriend.” Hajime dully repeated. “We’re not dating.”

“Of course.” Hanamura gave a laugh. “Thought it must be a bit sad, yes? Surely seeing Komaeda-san at work brightens your day.”

“Believe what you want to believe. He’s just a customer.” Hajime sighed.

Hanamura gave a final look and laugh, as though Hajime was being stubborn, before he walked to the back to bake more. Hajime sighed the moment he was gone and out of earshot. Quickly Hajime reminded himself that if teasing was what he had to deal with before Komaeda was officially declared missing, it was a small price to pay. Steeling himself, Hajime threw himself into his work, doing his best to not dwell too long on his plans for when work was over.

Miraculously, the day ended up busy with little time to sit and ponder. By the time they were closing up Hajime’s feet ached and he was ready to sit in absolute silence for a solid four hours. However, that wasn’t going to happen. At least not yet. Folding his apron Hajime set it in his staff locker before grabbing his bag and a bag of garbage.

“I’ll toss the garbage out.” Hajime called as he edged to the exit. “Do you need any more help with cleaning up?”

“No, I think we got it.” Koizumi called back. “See you later.”

“Yeah, see you!”

Hajime half bolted out of the place, tossing the garbage into the dumpster in the back. He then walked to the front and down the street. He was barely a block away from the café, but still on a side road, when a familiar dark car pulled up to the side. Hajime stopped and immediately got into the car, sinking gratefully into the leather seats.

“You smell like wet coffee grinds.” Kuzuryuu greeted.

“Thanks. You too would smell like that if you worked in a café.” Hajime exhaled slowly.

“Want a shower before we head over?” Pekoyama asked from the front.

Tempting but… “No, I’ll deal with that later. Let’s go.”

“Very well. As we head over, I have a few things to note.” Pekoyama continued. “First, we took Komaeda’s phone and wallet. We can plant those anywhere later to make it look like whoever took him tried to get rid of evidence but sloppily. Of course, his wallet will be empty of the important things to make it look like theft. Next if you need any evidence to throw them off Komaeda said he’s willing to assist provided it’s not too extreme.”

“How kind of him.” Hajime’s voice came out dry but the cooperation was a blessing. With Komaeda willing to give things like blood or other evidence it could really help skew the trail of authorities. “How is he dealing with this?”

“Better than expected considering he’s cooperating with us to make it look like he’s disappeared without so much as a word to his friends or family.” Kuzuryuu replied. “It’s a lot to sacrifice considering what would happen if this hits a snag. Which speaking of Komaeda has a message for you.”

“He does? It can’t be told in person?”

“He says he hopes you have a plan for re-introducing him back to society that doesn’t incriminate him.”

Hajime blinked before he laughed loudly. “Oh yeah, I suppose we need a plan for that too. I don’t suppose we can try to pin this on Enoshima. After all the dead cannot vouch for themselves, now can they?”

“Yeah, that angle could work.” Kuzuryuu nodded. “But save that energy for later. Peko and I can also help you. Plus, Future Foundation has resources too. I’m sure between all of us we’ll come up with something plausible.”

“Right.” Hajime closed his eyes. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to nap a bit.”

“Sure. We’ll wake you when we arrive.”

Sleep ebbed and flowed into Hajime, his mind semi aware of the car as it drove, taking turns and hitting small bumps in the road. Kuzuryuu and Pekoyama talked softly, most of it just basics such as maintaining a schedule for getting things to Komaeda. A lull then hit the car and soon the only sound was the car’s engine and the occasional bump as they drove. Time slipped a little bit past Hajime but when they stopped, he could safely say he had at least caught a little bit of sleep. Opening his eyes Hajime stretched and got out of the car with Kuzuryuu and Pekoyama.

In front of him was one of the Kuzuryuu safehouses. Off in the woods the cottage itself was surrounded by a wide radius of area that was private property. Made entirely of wood the design was non descript and easily could have been a generic cottage in a housing magazine. Excellent. With the security around the property and the lack of any distinguished features, the place was easily the kind of place someone would go to get away from the responsibilities of their ordinary lives.

Walking to the door, Hajime watched as Kuzuryuu input a code along a panel before using a key to unlock the door. They all stepped inside and Hajime took a moment to appreciate the high ceiling, the open design, and the stairs that lead to the loft that no doubt was the bedroom. However, soon Hajime’s gaze caught Komaeda’s, who was sitting on a couch. In front of him was a coffee table with multiple books and an empty cup.

However, he wasn’t the only person in the place. Hajime instantly recognised Munakata but the other man sitting beside him he did not. His skin was tanned, as though he spent a lot of time outside and had a small splatter of freckles. His hair was dark and his body in perfect condition. The man was a fighter and if Hajime had to take a guess, he was a boxer and most likely Sakakura. Sakakura scowled at them but any banter was cut by Komaeda standing up and walking over to them.

“Hello, Hinata. Did you have a good day?” He asked.

“I did.” Hajime replied. “I hope you had a safe trip here?”

“As safe as it could be.” Komaeda smiled before he gestured to the couch. “Now that we’re all here we have a great deal to discuss. I hope you’re ready?”

“Yes, I am. But before we do that, let’s have some introductions?”

“Of course.” Komaeda turned to walk back to the couch. “Let’s discuss.”

Hajime rubbed his head, almost wishing he took Pekoyama’s offer to have a shower first, but nodded. They all walked over and seated themselves, Komaeda closer to Munakata and Sakakura, Hajime somewhere in the middle, and Pekoyama and Kuzuryuu together.

“Hello, Munakata. It’s nice to see you again.”

“Likewise, Hinata.” Munakata firmly said. “You were unable to meet him last time, but this is Sakakura Juzo. He’s part of Future Foundation with me.”

Keeping it professional and it appeared Hajime’s guess was correct. Hajime didn’t comment. “It’s nice to meet you, Sakakura. I’m Hinata Hajime.”

Sakakura scoffed. “Yeah, whatever. Nice to meet you and all.”

Munakata gave a small glance to Sakakura but continued without missing a beat. “I appreciate how smoothly this first part of our plan went but now we have a great deal more to make sure works just as smoothly.”

Hajime nodded and leaned a bit closer “My thoughts exactly. We have a great deal to discuss now that phase one in ‘getting rid of Enoshima’ is complete. I’m looking forward to your cooperation moving forward.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Senbi: Japanese crackers.
> 
> Munakata and Sakakura: I really like them as a couple and I was delighted to add them into this fic!
> 
> Sakakura as bodyguard: I just thought it would be so funny. Sakakura wants nothing to do with this (unless it's protecting Munakata) but here he is roped into sitting and playing nice with Komaeda as he's being carted away for his fake disappearance.
> 
> Conveyer belt sushi restaurants: They're the greatest! A belt goes around the tables and you can pick what you want off the belt. If you order something off the menu (a touch screen by each table) it will come personalised some way for you. For example at Kappa-zushi they have a separate track up top and a special order you make will come to you on there.
> 
> Maki: The first thing most people think of when they hear "sushi". Maki means roll and those are the sushi with the filling and rice wrapped in seaweed, cut into circles.
> 
> Sashimi: Raw fish, cut into slabs to eat on its own with no rice.
> 
> Souda's ears: He 100% has piercings in my books.
> 
> The ring: I love having Hajime considered family by Fuyuhiko and Pekoyama. It's so cute.
> 
> Waffle house: I was thinking about waffles when I wrote that part not going to lie.
> 
> Taxi home: Hajime was out too late and the public transit had ended so he needed to take a taxi.
> 
> Hanamura and Koizumi: Hanamura strikes me as someone who has a lot of energy and lack of sleep doesn't affect him at all. Koizumi strikes me as someone who is affected by lack of sleep but refuses to look affected. On the other hand Touko 100% will be miserable if she doesn't sleep well.


	4. Genmaicha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I'm done Ch. 4! I almost finished it last night but between me working on building up my CYL4 units in Heroes (I pulled everyone except B!Lysithea if anyone wants to know/cares) and needing to text a friend for a quick fact check I had to push finishing this chapter for today. I'm glad I did though since I caught a small continuity error as I was quickly editing. Those are the worst kind of errors to make and yet I always end up making at least one when I write long fics.
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter! I had so much fun with it and now that a lot of set up is done I can get to more character interactions, particularly with Hajime and Komaeda. It's been like 41k and they've barely done more beyond holding hands ahaha. Does that mean this fic can qualify as a slow burn? I think it can?
> 
> As always please feel free to leave kudos/comments as those always make my day! Also if you want to check out my tumblr/talk to me there, you can find the link [here](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com).

“Ugh.”

Hajime looked up at Sakakura who was leaning heavily into the couch, an arm stretched across behind Munakata. Munakata in return was sitting upright but close enough that Sakakura’s arm was touching his back. A small scowl, which Hajime was certain was Sakakura’s natural resting face, was tinged with pure distain.

“He speaks like you, Kyosuke.” Sakakura griped before snorting. “Polite and professional. Let’s just cut the formalities and discuss how we’re going to off that blonde bitch.”

The bluntness and crudeness of his wording in the situation half blindsided Hajime and he spluttered involuntarily. To his side Hajime saw Kuzuryuu not even attempt to hide a smile. Komaeda’s arm twitched, as though he was attempting to not smack his hand over his face. Pekoyama remained perfectly still.

“Juzo…” Munakata didn’t look back at his husband but his voice was slightly strained with exasperation.

“It’s what you’re thinking.” Sakakura shrugged. “Besides I hate wasting my time dancing around issues.”

Munakata coughed. “Very well, then let’s cut to the plan. We’ve talked briefly together but allow me to add in some details. First, now that Komaeda is ‘missing’ it’s only a matter of time until that becomes official. As far as Enoshima knows the job isn’t over until that information is public. In the mean time our technology department lead by Nanami and Fujisaki are already working on monitoring any online activity. If there is information that needs to be leaked or not leaked, they’ll make sure it happens.”

“We’ll also have some extra people stationed around Komaeda’s folks, just in case.” Sakakura added.

“That brings us to our plan.” Munakata continued after giving an appreciative nod to his husband. “We discussed this briefly earlier at Kuzuryuu’s place, but since then we’ve had a team come together and brainstorm ideas. One of our biggest obstacles is Enoshima’s sister, Ikusaba Mukuro.” Munakata glanced at Hajime.

It was enough of a hint for Hajime. “Ikusaba is indeed a challenge. She’s trained, deadly, and extremely good at her job. When she’s not out on assignments she’s sort of Enoshima’s bodyguard. If we need to beat Enoshima via mind games we need to beat Ikusaba physically.”

“By physically you mean kill her?” Komaeda mildly asked after a beat of silence.

Hajime turned to Komaeda. He was still sitting upright, his gaze firm, but there was something underneath his eyes. Hajime tilted his head but whatever it was faded quickly from Komaeda’s face. It wasn’t the time to chase and examine what Komaeda could have been thinking.

“Possibly.” Hajime admitted. “Contrary to your belief I only kill on duty. I don’t just go around offing people at random. Ikusaba could very well remain a threat and the only option presented to us is to kill her.”

Komaeda bit his lip lightly. “I see.” He muttered.

“We’ll have to cross that bridge soon.” Kuzuryuu pointed out. “There is little time to contemplate. The moment your disappearance is official time will start to run out. Even with all our sources sooner or later they’ll discover that you’re merely missing not dead. Then that’s when we’ll be paying the price.”

“The blond Yakuza is right.” Sakakura huffed and pointed to Hajime and Komaeda. “At this point it’s not just your lives at stake. We’re all involved and Enoshima believes in punishing those she feels deserves it.”

His words hung heavily in the air. Hajime shuffled a little bit, his heart sinking along with the air. The trouble he had dragged everyone into just because he couldn’t finish a hit.

“That won’t matter once we kill Enoshima.” Pekoyama firmly pointed out. “So, instead of us dwelling on that I propose we have a talk with the team you’ve tasked to plan taking down Enoshima.”

Munakata nodded. “That’s exactly what I was going to propose. You’ll need to get in contact with the team. I can give you Nanami’s email and you can contact her.”

“Thank you.” Pekoyama gave a shallow but polite bow. “We appreciate it.”

“From what I gathered of their skeleton plan they wish to infiltrate Enoshima’s building and take her down from there.” Munakata added. “Your expertise on the building’s quirks and layout will be a great asset.”

“I’ll do my best.” Hajime neutrally replied.

“My apologies for not having a more concrete idea.” Munakata continued civilly.

It’s fine.” Hajime shook his head. “We’re all flying by the seat of our pants here. No one expected this turn of events. All we can do is work with what we have.”

Munakata and surprisingly Komaeda gave Hajime very appreciative looks but Sakakura groaned and stood up, stretching. His shoulders and arms cracked as he stretched. Upon seeing him stand Hajime could easily see the man’s boxing background etched on his body. Impressive. No wonder Pekoyama would want to attempt sparing with him. The man was built and probably could hit like a truck.

“If we’re done here, we should get going.” Sakakura half yawned with a neutral tone. A tone that was most likely only due to him staring at Munakata as he spoke.

“Of course,” Munakata stood up too, “I believe there isn’t anything else to discuss?”

“No, not at the moment.” Kuzuryuu shook his head. “At least not from me.” He glanced over to Hajime and Komaeda.

Hajime shrugged. “I’m fine.”

“Yeah, thanks for coming out here, Munakata, Sakakura.” Komaeda gave a very polite bow. “I appreciate it.”

“It’s not a problem.” Munakata gave the barest of smiles. “We’ll keep in touch.”

Then, with little reason to stay, he and Sakakura exited the house, quietly shutting the door behind them. A small moment of silence filled the area before Kuzuryuu stood up along with Pekoyama.

“I suppose that’s our cue to leave. Unless you’d like to stay longer? If so, we can come by later to get you, Hajime.”

Hajime looked at Komaeda, who hadn’t stood up. He wasn’t looking at Hajime but his hands were balling into the fabric of his jeans. A small tinge of sympathy hit Hajime. Komaeda had all but left his valuables and loved ones behind. He had to remain isolated and despite the fact Hajime was certain there would be enough to entertain him, he couldn’t risk contacting the outside. Komaeda had already spent a good chunk of time alone and for them to suddenly leave left Hajime’s heart twisting ever so slightly. Mentally, Hajime reminded himself he didn’t have any work the following day. Staying wouldn’t be the worst idea, especially if Kuzuryuu and Pekoyama felt it wouldn’t incriminate him. Surely it wouldn’t affect his alibi? People had seen him at work and so long as Hajime returned and appeared to leave his apartment in the morning there was no harm. Plus, he was a master hitman with friends to assist him. The least he could do was ease Komaeda’s loneliness the best he could, even if he wasn’t the first person Komaeda would want.

“Komaeda, do you want me to stay?” Hajime found himself asking. Komaeda jolted and looked up at him, eyes widening. “It’s up to you.” Hajime added, his voice almost gentle.

Behind him Hajime could feel the weight of Kuzuryuu’s stare. It settled upon Hajime like a woolen blanket, yet didn’t burn him, merely covered him with a cool speculative gaze. Hajime kept his gaze on Komaeda, who swallowed visibly.

“That’s kind of you,” Komaeda slowly spoke, “however if you disappear so close to my disappearance it might ruin your alibi.”

Something very small dropped inside Hajime, but pinpointing what it was slipped through his fingers, lost in the void of his mind.

“I see. Very well. Have a good evening. I’ll come by again soon.”

“Fuyuhiko and I will stop by tomorrow around ten-thirty.” Pekoyama gently cut in. “Until then if any emergency comes up you know what to do.”

Komaeda nodded. “See you later.”

With little reason to stay, Hajime turned and followed Kuzuryuu and Pekoyama out of the house and to the car. Their ride back was silent.

It was only when Hajime was back in his apartment (after thanking Kuzuryuu and Pekoyama for the ride) that his brain caught up to the past twenty-four hours. Slumping by his front door for a moment, Hajime half contemplated just sitting by his front door and not moving. The urge passed a minute later and Hajime walked with heavy legs to his couch, flopping onto it, laying across the entire length. Sinking into the cushions, Hajime looked up to his ceiling and stared at the monotonous pattern. His brain kept spinning in overdrive before the memories spilled over, threatening to consume him.

What had he been thinking when he asked Komaeda if he wanted him to stay? Hajime’s cheeks burned, blood rushing to them as mortification settled into the corners of his heart. He was a hitman who had been sent to kill Komaeda. He wasn’t Komaeda’s friend. He wasn’t anything to Komaeda. The soulmate fact had little impact in deterring the reality that he was the one who tried to kill Komaeda. That was all he was to Komaeda. Any friendliness they had exhibited together was purely acting. Yet Hajime had, in that moment, genuinely wanted to stay, had even weighed the risks. Rolling over to his side, Hajime deeply sighed, the sound coming out as a groan.

He had acted like a child lost in their world of pretend, allowing the illusion to blind him. Earlier Komaeda had told him to not run away from the fact that they were soulmates. Hajime had dismissed Komaeda by playing the “needing time to think” card, but what was there to think about? Soulmates implied they had a deeper bond than others, but they couldn’t rely on a supernatural force to dictate their relationship. Especially when they didn’t have a relationship beyond being stuck in the same out of control situation.

So, that was the reality. They were nothing except hitman and unkillable target. Any friendliness was clearly Komaeda under duress, knowing that he needed all the help he could get to survive. That of course, didn’t mean Hajime had to go out of his way to be cruel to Komaeda. Sitting up, Hajime nodded to himself. That was it. He had just felt sympathy for Komaeda earlier and there was nothing wrong with that. Kindness wasn’t something lost on Hajime even if he was a hitman and even though their situation had changed that wasn’t anyone’s fault. Komaeda couldn’t help that he had been named a target any more than Hajime could help being the hitman sent after him. They couldn’t erase the fact that Hajime had gone after him; all they could do was move forward with that and keep working together until Enoshima was taken care of.

The weight within Hajime’s chest had faded to the side, nestled in the corner. No doubt just exhaustion. Nothing food and sleep couldn’t fix. Standing up Hajime walked to his kitchen and with an almost renewed vigour, started to make a simple and quick dinner.

~

A couple days later Komaru greeted Hajime at work by running up to him and thrusting her phone into his face. The light of the LED screen caught Hajime’s eyes and he instantly shut his eyes, groaning.

“What the hell, Komaru?” Hajime stepped back and rubbed his face. “Good morning to you too.”

“Yeah, yeah good morning, Hajime.” Komaru huffed. “Stop squinting and look at this!”

“I’m not squinting, I’m closing my eyes.”

“Same difference. Now open your eyes and look!”

Hajime dropped his hand from his face and opened his eyes. A moment passed before his eyes adjusted. Komaru’s phone was still in his face, though not literally this time. On the screen was a local news channel’s website, the headline jumping out at Hajime in bold black font. Swallowing Hajime quickly scanned the article, noting that it had just been posted not an hour ago. His heart picked up slightly, pulsing red and alive under his skin, before Hajime looked at Komaru. Her eyes were glazed with worry and sympathy, warm and soft.

“Hajime,” Komaru started, her voice soft, “this says he’s missing. Komaeda-san, that is.” She turned her phone around to scroll down the page, as though she needed a script to reference. “It says here that authorities were alerted to his disappearance when Komaeda-san failed to respond multiple times to family and loved one’s messages and calls. He also hadn’t shown up to class, which some are small enough to notice him missing.”

“I…” Hajime’s voice caught on his throat without prompting but he was internally thankful.

“There’s no need to talk if you don’t want to.” Komaru very gently interjected, clearly misreading the stumble in his voice. “You must be worried.” She then began to tear up a little. “I just cannot imagine if I was in your shoes and Touko was missing.”

For a very brief moment Hajime’s heart twisted very painfully in his chest. Impulsively Hajime reached out and pulled Komaru into a hug. She clung to Hajime hugging him tightly. Silently Hajime smoothed her hair.

“I’m sorry.” Komaru let out a small hiccup before she pulled away. “I should be the one comforting you. Loved ones are very important, you know.”

“It’s fine.” Hajime muttered. “It’s scary to think what can happen to people. No one expects something like this to occur.”

“You’re in shock.” Komaru nodded, giving a weak smile. “Even if you and Komaeda-san weren’t entirely official he was someone you were getting to know better.”

“You’re right.” Hajime patted Komaru’s head again. “However, all I can do now is hope he’s found and that he can reunite with his family.”

Komaru nodded. “Hajime, you’re so mature. Unlike me, a crybaby.” Komaru gave an awkward laugh before she looked off in the distance.

“You’re just sincere.” Hajime assured Komaru. “Now, we better start our opening check list—”

“You know,” Komaru spoke, “I was once held hostage.”

Her words stopped Hajime in his tracks. He stared at Komaru, who was still looking a bit off to the side, as though she was remembering something that had happened to someone else rather than her. A beat passed before Komaru jumped and blushed, biting her lip.

“Sorry, that makes it sound far more pointed at me than it really was.” Komaru rocked on her heels. “Remember a few years ago when those apartments owned by Togami were targeted?”

Togami? Hajime’s brow furrowed before the story popped in his mind. The details were half blurry but memorable in the same way people remembered accidents that were miraculously avoided. “That was when I was in high school. Something about someone having a grudge against the Togami family?”

“Yeah,” Komaru nodded. “The bomber had a grudge against the Togami family so when the apartment buildings were open, he decided to hold the entire building hostage. Basically, Touko and I were looking at one of the apartments when the building was taken hostage. No one could get in or out for about twelve hours. When we were finally rescued, I’d never forget not just my own relief but the relief of my friends and family.”

What did someone say to that? Hajime swallowed. “I’m sorry to hear. That must have been terrifying.”

“It was.” Komaru replied before she flushed. “I’m sorry. I’m over sharing, aren’t I?”

Hajime tilted his head. Komaru’s little story was very clearly not out of the blue. Hearing about Komaeda’s disappearance was the obvious trigger and if she needed to vent to a neutral party then Hajime couldn’t fault her.

“No, it’s fine.” Hajime reached out and fluffed her hair again. “Traumatic experiences can be remembered even by the slightest of nudges to our memories. Seeing a story like Komaeda’s in the newspaper was bound to make you remember.”

“Thank you.” Komaru smiled very gently. “Anyways what I’m trying to say is, I understand both sides of this situation. There is no need to bottle anything up, Hajime. If you need someone to talk to, I’m here.”

How sweet of her. Hajime glanced away. It was such a shame that someone so honest and earnest as Komaru was offering help for a situation Hajime had crafted himself. He’d have to make it up to her when all of it was over.

“Thank you, Komaru. I appreciate it.”

“Great.” Komaru walked with a bit of spring to her step to the front. “I’ll got start opening. You can join me when you’re ready.”

“All right. I’ll be a moment.”

Hajime turned to his locker, grabbing his apron and taking his phone out of his pocket. He almost set it inside and shut the door when a blue light flickered at the top once, indicating he’d missed a message. Putting his apron over his neck, Hajime picked his phone up and checked.

It was a message from Enoshima. A chill ran down Hajime’s spine and heart. With slightly shaky fingers Hajime opened his phone and checked the message.

 **Enoshima:** _Hey, heard you’re done your assignment. Do come visit me today after work now that you have some free time, okay?_

Great. She was expecting him sooner than usual. Setting his phone down on the top shelf of the locker, Hajime took a second to compose himself by tying his apron to his back. Then, he picked his phone up and typed a message in response.

 **Hajime:** _Sure, I’ll swing by once I’m done work._

~

Enoshima’s building from the outside blended in with every other business. The building was a tall rectangle, spanning upwards towards the pale blue sky and fluffy clouds. Each panel on the outside was smooth glass, creating an illusion of sky passing through the building, as though the building wanted to blend in with the sky. At the front was just enough beige brick lining the way and government mandated trees and foliage to give the building a welcoming entrance. A sign sat on the outside in a thick slab of dark marble that read in large etched in kanji, “Enoshima’s Fashion”. Hajime stared upward, almost dizzy with the scope of the building, before he walked in through the automatic front doors covered by a small covering that stretched outward to protect people from the rain or wind.

Inside the building had a proper reception desk and lobby, people bustling around and working, unaware of the true monster that lurked at the top floor. No one batted an eye at Hajime as he walked through the sea to the back elevators. Swiping a card so the elevator opened, Hajime stepped in and swiped his card again along the panel before hitting the button to the top floor. Smoothly the elevator shot up, the electronic panel at the top of the doors counting the floors in cool digital numbers. No one stopped the elevator and Hajime had an uninterrupted ride to the top. When the elevator dinged the doors opened to a long hallway. The hallway itself was covered with a red carpet and stretched narrowly. There were no other rooms besides the one at the end, the door tall and wooden. Hajime walked down the hallway with undecorated walls painted a neutral tone that was probably the “in” colour according to interior magazines. Once Hajime reached the door he knocked politely, his knock echoing in the empty hallway.

“Come in!” Enoshima’s voice rang muffled through the door.

Hajime grasped the handle and turned, pushing the door open. Inside Enoshima sat at her desk, her legs swung upward, resting on the wood. She was still wearing some sort of fashion boot, the boots riding up to her knees, loosely laced with a killer heel. A slightly buttoned blouse with a light vest sat on her top, the buttons unbuttoned enough to see her cleavage. Her hair was also done up, rather than in her signature pigtails it was in a high ponytail though she still had her red and white bow securing it. In her hands was a physical copy of the daily newspaper, half folded.

“Kamukura!” She crooned, waving the paper. Hajime caught a flash of her nail polish in the office’s light as she waved it, a dark red so dark it appeared black. “You sly dog. You work very quickly!”

“It’s Hinata.” Hajime corrected with a sigh before steeling himself. “And you asked for the job to be done, so I did it.” Walking forward Hajime sat down in the couch in front of Enoshima’s desk. Crossing his arms as he sat Hajime looked at Enoshima. “Is there something you wanted? Calling me in after a job isn’t what you usually do.”

Enoshima tapped her nails against her desk, clanking them loudly. “So curt, as always.” She laughed before she opened one of her drawers in her desk, pulling out a cheque.

Hajime raised an eyebrow. “Electronic payment is a thing that exists and something that we’ve used in the past,” Hajime paused, “and are currently using.”

“Oh, I know.” Enoshima picked an expensive pen out of her desk, the tip of it mimicking a calligraphy pen. “I just figured you deserve a bonus and what better way to show appreciation to your workers than giving them their bonus in person?”

“You can show your appreciation by electronically depositing the bonus to my account.” Hajime stood up. “If that’s all you wanted?”

Enoshima set her pen on the desk with a pout. “I already wrote the cheque and it’s a pain to make Mukuro shred it for me.” She waved the paper. “Just come and take it. Don’t be so cold. Besides, your target was fairly high profile this time around. You really worked to cover your bases. Is it that strange that I want to reward you?”

Rolling his eyes Hajime swiftly weighed his options. Enoshima wasn’t summoning him and personally giving him a bonus out of the goodness of her heart. If a “reward” as she put it was all she wanted to give she would have electronically added it to his payment. There was always a catch and the newspaper and comment about Komaeda as a target confirmed it. Hajime stared at her.

“It isn’t like you to be so worried about a hit. Perhaps you’re more invested because this one actually affects your business?”

The pout faded from Enoshima’s face. She leaned back in her seat and set the cheque on the desk. “So perceptive.” Her eyes flashed with a hint of cruelty. “Disappeared is a good start but that gives his family hope Komaeda Nagito is alive. Do make sure it’s clear to them that he’s dead.”

There it was. Hajime had expected this. He nodded. “Very well. I will.” He turned to the exit. “Keep your bonus. I don’t need incentive to do my job correctly.”

Enoshima spluttered behind him but Hajime exited the office and headed back down the hallway, to the elevator. Taking it down to the lobby Hajime took the back exit and slipped out to the side street as he left. Enoshima wanted proof that Komaeda was “dead”. That meant either a body being found or enough evidence in a remote place that strongly hinted that Komaeda was truly dead. While there was no way they could have an entire body (too much room for error) a body part and some clothing and blood at a scene would do nicely. Time to message Kuzuryuu. Grabbing his phone from his pocket, Hajime paused as he turned his screen on. There in the notifications was a message from an unknown sender. Unlocking his phone Hajime pulled it up.

 **Unknown:** _This is Nanami Chiaki. I know you’ve talked with my boss about setting up a meeting. Is tomorrow all right for you? Please let me know asap._

Future Foundation. Hajime mentally ran through the calendar and with no reason to say no to a meeting he tapped the reply box and typed his response.

 **Hajime:** _Sure, tomorrow works for me. Let me know what time is best for you._

Then, Hajime pulled up his text conversation with Kuzuryuu.

 **Hajime:** _Hey, Fuyuhiko I’m going to need a favour._

~

In contrast to Enoshima’s building, Future Foundation’s building stood out. First and foremost, the building wasn’t a rectangle but rather curved gently outward at one side, like the gentle curve of a bow. The rest of the building shot upward like an arrow piercing the sky. It still had windows that smoothed the building’s front but unlike Enoshima’s building it reflected the other buildings around it, as though the building wanted to blend in with the city, become one with it, but stand out against the sky. The entrance also had greenery at the front but unlike Enoshima’s which spoke of doing the bare minimum Future Foundation’s was lush with multiple trees and bushes. There was even a flower bed off the side. Overall, each plant spoke of someone lovingly taking care of them, watering and maintaining them. Taking everything in Hajime walked to the front, stepping through the automatic door.

Future Foundation also had a lobby but unlike Enoshima’s which was bustling with activity the place was softly bursting with energy. People moved around and talked, doing their jobs or visiting but the chaotic energy of Enoshima’s was refined to a professional point. It suited their boss, Munakata, in Hajime’s opinion. Taking a few more steps in, Hajime located the elevators off the side past the reception’s desk. Pulling his phone out Hajime reread Nanami’s message to him. They were meeting on the fifth floor and the passcode to the elevator was also given. Tucking his phone away Hajime walked to the elevator.

“Oh, hello!” A voice suddenly said, stopping Hajime. “Hinata Hajime, right? It’s wonderful to finally talk to you.”

Hajime turned to see Fujisaki standing behind him with a wide smile. Unlike the other times Hajime had seen Fujisaki in the café wearing casual clothes this time Fujisaki was wearing dark slacks and a neat button up shirt.

“Fujisaki-san.” Hajime gave a very polite nod. “It’s nice to see you.”

“You can just call me Fujisaki. Nanami-san sent me down to greet you and escort you up.”

“She did?” Hajime raised an eyebrow. Then why did she give him the code?

Fujisaki seemed to read Hajime’s mind as they slowly began to walk together to the elevator. “Nanami-san wants to make sure that when you come here again you can access everything on your own. However, for the first time it’s nice to have someone show you around, don’t you think?”

Hajime’s mind flashed to when he first entered Enoshima’s building, no guide, no friendly face (not that he had been expecting one) and his heart twisted just a little bit inside his chest.

“I suppose so.”

“Great!” Fujisaki pressed the UP button to the elevator. “Let’s head up and you can meet everyone else.”

Once inside the elevator Fujisaki pressed the code into another panel off the side before hitting the button “5”. Their ride up was swift and when the door opened, they were greeted with a large hallway, wide and open. A few paintings were on the walls and with the windows natural light also flowed in with the electrical one. Fujisaki hummed and headed down the hall, passing multiple doors before reaching the one that was labelled “Meeting Room”. Knocking on it, Fujisaki then opened the door and walked inside.

The office had a large circular table with multiple windows, the blinds slightly turned so light could pour in. At the front was a board that the projector, that hung down from the ceiling, could project onto. Sitting at the table were a few people. The first person that caught Hajime’s eye was Togami. He’d seen him in business magazines and a few times on the news. His cold blue eyes, stained with distain followed Hajime through the room as Fujisaki lead him to a seat. His suit was a dark green with a white shirt and a tie that was slightly auburn red. It was easy to tell that his suit cost more than the clothing of everyone else in the room. While that blatant display of wealth may have intimidated someone else, Hajime was friends with the Kuzuryuu Family.

Sitting beside Togami was a woman also with a cool gaze. However, unlike Togami’s hers were calculated, thoughtful. Her hair, which was a pale lilac in colour, was tied neatly in a low ponytail. Her suit was a tasteful dark purple grey that brought out her eyes and hair nicely. She also had leather gloves on her hands.

Beside her was a boy with short spikey brown hair and warm hazel eyes. His suit was a standard black and white but despite that there was a warmth that oozed off him in large quantities. He was the only one who smiled brightly at Hajime.

Finally, there was a woman with short muted pink hair. Unlike the rest of her coworkers she was wearing a navy hoodie over her blouse. She was also half hunched over her computer with large clunky headphones over her head, her gaze fixed to the screen.

“Hello, Hinata Hajime.” The lilac haired woman stood up to speak. “I’m Kirigiri Kyoko. Thank you for coming today.”

“It’s not a problem.” Hajime shifted in his seat, getting comfortable.

“Let’s start with some introductions before we get into the details of our plan.” Kirigiri gestured politely to Togami. “First, this is Togami Byakuya.”

Togami just stared at Hajime. Hajime stared back.

“Next, this is Naegi Makoto.”

Hajime reeled back and almost stood up from his chair. Out of all the people to meet at the Future Foundation. Just how many people were in on his secret? First Komaeda and Fujisaki, but also Komaru? Did that mean Touko too? Naegi jolted and shut his mouth, no doubt going to greet him politely unlike Togami. Staring at the boy, Hajime instantly picked up a few similar traits that Naegi and Komaru shared. A small laugh bubbled to his throat.

“You’re joking.” Hajime smothered his laugh. “Does Komaru know as well?”

“Komaru?” Naegi blinked and stared at him, face blank. “You know my sister?”

Fujisaki coughed very politely behind a hand. “I believe I mentioned Hinata-san here works as a barista at the café I frequent?”

“Uh…” Naegi stared before the tips of his ears pinkened. “Yeah, but you frequent the café my sister works at?”

Togami sighed and reached up, grabbing Naegi’s wrist, tugging him back down into his seat. “Do you not pay attention, Naegi? That’s come up a couple of times.”

Naegi flopped heavily back into his chair, half falling into Togami from the force. Togami didn’t comment and even very gently tugged Naegi off him, his hand still around his wrist for a beat too long. Hajime blinked.

“Sorry… guess I rely on you and Kyoko a bit too much.” Naegi rubbed his hair, smiling brightly at Togami and Kirigiri. Kirigiri’s mouth twitched slightly upwards and Togami didn’t complain. Interesting. Naegi then turned to Hajime. “Allow me to clear this up. Komaru is indeed my sister but she knows nothing about Future Foundation or anything that occurs. As far as she knows I work here. That’s it.”

“I see.” Hajime breathed out deeply. “My apologies. I was merely surprised. What about Touko?”

“Fukawa-san knows but she remains neutral. Says it’s too much of a headache to deal with our work. Any sensitive information is unknown to her so she has no clue about you.” Fujisaki pipped up from Hajime’s side.

“Touko just wants to focus on her writing.” Naegi very brightly added.

“Indeed.” Kirigiri very gently touched Naegi’s shoulder before removing it. “Now to continue with our introductions. You already know Fujisaki, so our final introduction is Nanami-san.”

Hajime turned his gaze to the girl, who still had her headphones in, gaze fixed to her screen. A long pause filled the room before Togami scoffed.

“Is that insufferable girl even paying attention?”

“Uh…” Fujisaki reached out and shook Nanami a bit. “Nanami-san?”

She moved with Fujisaki’s shaking but her gaze didn’t leave the screen. A long minute passed before Kirigiri walked over and deftly plucked the headphones off Nanami’s ears, dropping them to her neck. Surprisingly, opera in a man’s voice rang from the headphones followed by some very intense orchestral accompaniment. Hajime wasn’t an expert in music but that wasn’t common, was it? Togami groaned loudly at this.

“We’re conducting an important meeting, yet you’re playing a video game?”

Wait that was what she was doing?

Nanami finally looked up from her computer screen and pouted. “I was listening to the OST. Not playing.” She paused. “Not this particular game and not this time.”

“I don’t care about the specifics of what you were doing.” Togami glared.

“Well, Nanami-san is now in the meeting so it’s fine.” Naegi very warmly said with cheer. “Now, let’s discuss our plan?”

“Yes, let’s.” Kirigiri moved her hand and pressed the space bar on Nanami’s computer. The music stopped.

Nanami barely batted an eye and instead turned her gaze to Hajime. “Oh, you must be Hinata Hajime. When did you arrive?”

Togami grumbled under his breath. Hajime choked back a bubble of laughter. “Only a few minutes ago.”

“I see.” Nanami leaned forward until she was half flopped over the table. “So, you’re Nagito’s soulmate.”

The candidness of her words bounced off Hajime’s brain at an awkward angle. For a second all words left Hajime’s mind and brain before he just nodded. “Yeah, that’s me.”

She stared at him for a beat before straightening up. “Nice to meet you. Now, let’s discuss our plan.” She pulled out a remote from her hoodie pocket and pressed it. The projector whirled to life, warming up. “Our basic plan, as you might have heard from Chairman Munakata, is to infiltrate Enoshima’s building. If you turn your attention to the screen, we have a blueprint of her building as well as a detailed layout.”

Hajime looked over. Sure, enough the contents of Nanami’s computer was displayed. The image of Enoshima’s building stared at Hajime, silently reminding him of his recent meeting with her. Taking a few minutes to examine the images, Hajime gave a very impressed nod.

“That’s her building’s layout. You’ve done your research.”

“Glad to hear confirmation.” Nanami yawned behind a hand. “Now, for the actual plan.”

“That’s what we came up with.” Kirigiri spoke. “Enoshima’s schedule is surprisingly very consistent for the most part. Between her modeling and business meetings, she tends to hole herself up at her office. Which is why we believe the best way to take her out is to get her while she’s in her building.”

The screen flickered to an image with a more detailed outlook of her top floor.

“Her office is down a long, narrow hallway. The only way to get to her office is by elevator. That provides the only viable entrance and exit. If she wants to escape there is no other way.”

“Our biggest obstacle is of course, the validity of the blueprint’s design.” Togami took over. “A woman like Enoshima who secretly hires hitmen wouldn’t corner herself so easily. Perhaps she has a secret elevator down or some sort of trap door that leads out. The blue print we found is the official one, but that means nothing.”

Nanami then moved to the next image on her computer, which was a layout of her office. “We already know that there is no window behind the curtain but rather a large painting of herself. Togami is familiar with secret doors and passages. If there is a switch Enoshima would hide it in a place that not many people can touch or assess. Most people would dismiss a painting and not want to touch one so the possibility of a switch to a secret passage within the painting is a possibility.”

“What we need is to investigate her office and determine if our suspicions are correct. Enoshima could also have a switch somewhere else but we don’t have a way to do that.” Kirigiri added.

Hajime could see where this was going. “Until me. It’s easier to sneak me in since I don’t need to actually sneak in.”

“Correct.” Kirigiri gave a nod. “When you go in, we can attach a small camera to you so we can view later just in case.”

“Very well. You have a date in mind, don’t you?”

“Yes, we do.” As Kirigiri spoke Nanami flipped the screen once more, back to Enoshima’s timetable. “As you can see later this week, she’s going to be out doing photo shoots all day. That’s when you can sneak in.”

“We’ll take care of the electronic trail.” Fujisaki piped up. “Since the system Enoshima uses for her elevator keeps a backlog of when it has been accessed for security reasons. Hacking into that will be no problem for Nanami-san and I.”

Their plan, so far, was a simple recon mission but there was an elegance in that. No one could afford going into this with half baked intentions. There was one shot and then that was it. If they messed up it would practically be over. Still, this was only one part of their plan.

“So, this is the infiltration but what about the actual plan?” Hajime asked. “Suppose there isn’t a hidden room or we’re able to jam or block it from Enoshima, what then?”

Naegi shuffled, opening his mouth to speak for the first time during their meeting but Togami cut in, setting his hand on the table loudly, as though he needed to draw their attention to him.

“Isn’t it obvious? We need to eliminate her. Enoshima is not the kind of person to cooperate with words. We would have tried that earlier if it was the case. Any promise she gives is merely her attempting to draw herself up while dragging her enemies down. There wouldn’t be a guarantee of Enoshima ever working with us without malicious intentions.”

Hajime’s earlier conversation with Munakata floated in his head. Eliminate her. That was a fancy way of telling Hajime they wanted to kill her. Typical business types, hiding their intentions behind fancy words. Not that Hajime could criticize too harshly. Clearly Togami’s realism lined with Munakata’s realism.

“You’re right. We need to kill her. I actually had this conversation with Munakata and the rest earlier.” Hajime agreed.

“See, Naegi? Everyone else has faced that reality.” Togami pointed out.

“And if I may take a guess, you’ll want me to kill her.” Hajime ignored Togami’s little aside.

“Naturally.” Kirigiri nodded. “Not because none of us are not willing to get our hands dirty, but frankly you have the most experience so to speak. Anyone could say they are willing but then freeze up at the last minute. No, we need a professional.”

A professional. The implications of what Kirigiri was saying by what she was not saying. Phrasing the entire thing as though Hajime doing the deed was the most logical was smart. Not that Hajime didn’t trust that Kirigiri was speaking the truth about people being willing. Future Foundation had been working to take down Enoshima long before he was brought on, however now that he was present it was clear he’d have to do it. Hajime smiled.

“I am the most experienced one, yes.” Hajime agreed. “Not that I expected anything less. I did sort of assume I’d be the one taking Enoshima down.”

“Then that settles it?” Kirigiri asked the room. “No other questions regarding that part of our plan?”

Fujisaki and Nanami nodded but Naegi stood up, his brow furrowed. Hajime swallowed. Out of anyone in the room Naegi had been the most silent. Was he truly holding onto the belief that they could talk to Enoshima? Perhaps that was what he wanted to say before Togami interrupted him earlier? The sentiment was kind and hopeful, something Hajime half wished he could feel, but reality was reality and Enoshima had to die.

“I just have one question regarding the issue of Ikusaba Mukuro. What are we doing about her? I mean, it’s very unfortunate we are unable to talk to Enoshima and solve this peacefully, but are we going to kill Ikusaba too?”

Hajime turned his gaze to Kirigiri, who stared at Naegi with a thoughtful draw in her brow. Togami on the other hand was staring at Naegi with a half glare and sigh escaping his lips.

“She’s too loyal and attached to her sister. If we attack Enoshima and Ikusaba is around chances are she’ll defend her. Also, did you even consider what we’d do if Ikusaba found a way to exact revenge on us for killing Enoshima? The circumstances are too risky. We eliminate her too.”

Naegi’s shoulders sagged and his face fell, a soft expression falling on Togami’s. “Are you sure?” His voice was small. “That feels too sad. Ikusaba just listens to her sister and is just as hired of help as Hinata is.”

“Are you a fool?” Togami snapped, yet his voice came out with a soft edge. “We know what Ikusaba is like based on other reports from the past. She’ll defend Enoshima.”

“I know but—”

“Not necessarily.” Kirigiri cut in.

“What?” Naegi whipped his head around, his previous sentence lost. “Are you sure, Kyoko?”

Kirigiri gave a curt nod before turning to Hajime. “Togami said that Ikusaba is loyal but what do you think about Ikusaba and Enoshima’s relationship?”

What did he think? Hajime paused and tried to think back to his interactions. Ikusaba was a hard person to pin down, almost like a shadow to the bright flashiness of her sister. Sure, she was also a hitman but had Hajime even seen her interact with Enoshima like siblings? Scratch that, had Hajime even seen Ikusaba enough to even make a concrete profile of her?

“I’m sorry but I’m not certain. I’ve briefly encountered Ikusaba and not for very long.”

“There, see?” Togami’s voice still had that weird soft edge to it as he talked to Naegi. “It’s unfortunate but we cannot leave loose ends so to speak.”

Naegi slumped down in his seat, eyes gazing downward at the table. The sight made a small ache fill Hajime’s heart but he discarded that. Practicality had to win in the end, even if it was unfortunate.

“Then, part one of our plan is to have Hinata go into Enoshima’s building while she’s gone and scout the area, making sure we block any chance of her exiting. Next, when we’ve completed that we’ll need to trap her in her own building.” Nanami summed up. “I’ve given it some thought and in order to do that we’ll need to make the act appear as though everyone is being targeted, not just Enoshima. It will give a motive, so to speak, for the public to believe.”

A motive and a way to make everyone appear targeted? Hajime hummed before his brain sparked back to his conversation with Komaru. “If you’re looking for an idea why not just hold the entire building hostage like having our fake bomber say if anyone tries to leave, they’ll blow the place up?”

Everyone looked at Hajime but none as fast as Naegi, who gave a wide-eyed look. “Holding the building hostage?” He repeated with a stunned tone. “Did you talk with my sister?”

“Uh… it may have come out in a brief conversation.” Hajime flushed a little. “Just a suggestion though. I’m not sure if you don’t already have something planned.”

“Well, we did,” Fujisaki mused, “but this does give a flashiness that leaves little doubt in the public’s mind to how and why Enoshima died.”

“It’s something we’ll consider.” Kirigiri interjected. “There are a few less flashy options. Plus, this involves a scene to be set and someone to take the fall. I don’t want an innocent person to go to jail.”

True, that would be rather unfortunate but… “Well we do have Fuyuhiko.” Hajime pointed out.

“What?” Naegi stared.

“He means the Kuzuryuu Family.” Togami huffed. “I suppose the Yakuza have ways to sneak people out of the system.”

Kirigiri pinched her nose, looking slightly like she’d swallowed a lemon. “Very well… we’ll also take that into consideration. At least the first part of our plan is agreed upon. I’ll run this with the Chairman and get back as soon as I can. Anything else?”

Everyone began to stand up, as though they were done but Hajime’s brain once again jolted him with a reminder. His plead for help from Kuzuryuu at this rate was an endless stream of texts.

“Actually, there is a small issue I’ve half solved but you should be aware of.” All eyes fell on him. Hajime gave a weak smile. “Enoshima told me she wants physical proof that Komaeda is dead. So, if you hear in the news in the up coming days about body parts and evidence found do know that it’s all fake and Komaeda will be in one piece all right?”

“Excuse us?” Togami blurted out.

“Don’t worry. I’ll ask Komaeda for permission and input.” Hajime quickly clarified.

~

The following day Hajime went back to the safehouse, accompanied by one of the Kuzuryuu family drivers. Sunlight poured in and the beautiful day spread warmly through the space, making the drive an overall pleasant one. Once they reached the house and with a promise from the driver to come get him whenever he phoned, Hajime exited the car, put in the code to the door, and entered.

Inside the space had a few articles lying around to indicate someone was living there. Dishes sat on the rack, drying. A few books were stacked on the coffee table, one of them having a bookmark in. Blankets were thrown over one of the couches, rumbled from having someone curled up in them. Finally, there was a coffee mug on the one end table by the lamp.

Komaeda was one of the other couches, the long L shaped one, curled in the corner. A laptop sat on his legs, the charger at the side, lying on the floor. The moment Hajime walked in he sat up and set the laptop to the side, blinking.

“I wasn’t expecting you.” He softly said.

“Sorry I couldn’t send you a message on whatever secure line you have with Fuyuhiko and Peko.” Hajime rubbed his hair. “I sort of forgot to ask them about it. I’ll make a note to do that later.”

“Right. I could give that to you too.” Komaeda pointed out. “So, anyways, what brings you out here?”

How to ask Komaeda without freaking him out that he needed fake evidence to further fake his death? This was a conversation best suited with a cup of tea in Hajime’s opinion. He looked over to the kitchen. No doubt Pekoyama made sure tea was an essential in the place.

“We need to throw Enoshima further off trail.” Hajime admitted. “However, let’s have some tea before I discuss the details.”

“Throw her off further?” Komaeda paled a little bit. “She isn’t close to finding me or anything, is she?”

“Oh, no.” Oops. That was a logical conclusion to draw. “She has no clue. Just she commented to me earlier this week about how thorough I was and hinted that evidence regarding your death will naturally be found soon.”

Komaeda raised an eyebrow. “I’m sorry just what exactly do you want?”

He didn’t raise his voice, but he did give Hajime a very sharp look, which was surprisingly enough to make Hajime wince. Slightly. Hajime glanced back to the kitchen.

“Look, can we possibly make some tea before we have this conversation? I think that would be for the best.”

“Or the best to placate me.” Komaeda pointed out. “Just tell me exactly what you’re thinking. We’re in this far enough that pulling your punches isn’t helpful.”

Trust. Of course. Hajime had been requested to show more of that. Even if Komaeda reacted unfavourably, that was part of them working towards trust. Perhaps his attempts to make sure their conversation didn’t turn out horribly was appearing to be coddling in nature.

“Forgive me. You’re right.” Hajime steeled himself. “I ran it by your coworkers yesterday but basically we need to plant evidence for the authorities to find so it’s believed you’re truly dead and not missing. I’m not asking you to literally cut off your arm or anything. All I need are the clothes you wore when you were last seen, your phone, and a bit of your blood. That’s it.”

Komaeda stared at him, blinking in slow comprehension before a small choked laugh escaped his lips. A full minute passed with Komaeda stifling his laugh, coughing a little bit before he spoke.

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t expecting that last item. I can see why you wanted to make tea before breaching this conversation. May I ask how you’re going to get my blood?”

“Fuyuhiko knows a nurse that can help. It will be akin to you donating blood and won’t be dangerous at the least. We’re taking precautions.”

“I should hope so.” Komaeda shot back before crossing his arms. “Anyways, still going to make tea?”

Hajime nodded. “I literally just sent the driver away so it would be rather rude of me to ask them to turn around and come back. Besides, we have more to discuss than leaving fake evidence that you’re definitely dead.”

“Great. Then let’s make tea. I admit, I’m not as familiar with the tea in this place. I’m hoping your knowledge can come into play here.”

“I’ll see what I can do.” Hajime walked over to the kitchen. “Which cabinet?”

“The right one by the sink.”

Hajime opened it to reveal a stash of tea, all neatly packaged and labelled. Rummaging through them, Hajime selected some genmaicha and set it on the counter. The kettle was already out on the counter so it was easy to fill up with water and flick the switch on. As he was doing that Komaeda went to the cabinet on the other side and grabbed two tea cups and a teapot.

“You know, it seems majority of the time we’re together we’re making tea.”

“Yeah, I suppose we are.” Hajime reached for the teapot, opening it so he could fill the strainer with the tea. “I hope you like genmaicha?”

“A bit too late to ask me that now,” Komaeda pointed out, “but yes, I like it.”

“Good. I like it too.”

The kettle then went off, the steam rising out of the spout. Hajime waited a moment, allowing the boil to not be as vicious before he poured the water into the teapot, putting the lid on. “Where do you want to drink this?”

“The living area is fine. I’ve situated myself there anyways.”

“Okay.” Hajime carried the teapot over while Komaeda took the cups. Sitting on the couch, Hajime set the teapot on the coffee table. “We’ll need to wait for this to steep so I guess I’ll start with what we discussed at the meeting.”

Komaeda nodded and Hajime launched into his explanation of their plan. Somewhere in his talking Hajime found the time to pour their tea, taking a moment to savour the taste and warmth. By the time he finished talking the teapot was half full and his throat a bit worn from talking.

“That’s quite the plan.” Komaeda mused as he tapped his fingers on the tea cup inaudibly. “Though if I may ask, we have a plan in motion to make sure my reappearance from my apparent death goes smoothly, yes?”

Hajime paused. Oh yeah. That reasonable request. He’d have to make a note on his phone or something. “Um…”

“I’ve given it some thought but a lot of it has been thrown out the window now that you need to plant fake evidence.”

Hajime sipped his tea. “We could… always blame Enoshima. The dead cannot vouch for validity.”

Komaeda snorted. “I suppose so. Considering her entire reason for sending you after me was due to personal reasons it wouldn’t be a far stretch to expose that and go from there.”

Go from there. Assuming that they managed to actually off Enoshima. Hajime cradled his cup. Conversation fell to a dull silence, begging to be sharpened and used. What to talk about? Professional obligations were over so was that it? Should Hajime just call the driver and ask to be picked up? That was the logical conclusion. It wasn’t as though they were under any other obligation to be friendly towards the other… but how cold was that? Komaeda was cut off from friends and family and now had to further lie to many of them and have them believe he was dead. Isolation was the only thing Komaeda had while they worked to take down Enoshima.

What a cruel twist of fate. Hajime had to at least ease some of that pain. Glancing around, Hajime tried to take in the house, but beyond the modern architecture there wasn’t a lot to note. What sort of conversation could Hajime spark? Asking Komaeda how he was doing sounded polite and distant. Surely, there had to be something… Hajime’s eyes fell on the coffee table and the books pushed to the side so the teapot had room. Almost automatically Hajime’s hand fell to one of the books, picking it up.

“ _Murder on the Orient Express_?” He read the title. “A classic mystery. You enjoy mystery novels?”

Komaeda stared at him and Hajime almost dropped the book to phone the driver to pick him up but then a small smile spread across his face.

“Yeah, Kuzuryuu has a variety of books in one of the bedrooms. It may be a bit strange for me to read a murder mystery given my situation but I felt like rereading it.”

“This isn’t the first time you’ve read it? Do you read a lot of Agatha Christie?”

“Not really. I don’t stick to a particular author. I read what sounds interesting. I do enjoy murder mysteries though. I’m reading through another one.” Komaeda shuffled over and picked up a book from the pile. “I’m enjoying this one. It has a time loop element to it.”

“ _The Seven Deaths of Evelyn Hardcastle_?” Hajime once again read the title out. “I’ve never read that one.”

“You should.” Komaeda perked up. “If you like supernatural elements clearly added to the mystery that is. I’d say you can borrow it when I’m done but this isn’t my book.”

“I’ll check it out.” Hajime could make a trip to a bookstore later.

“I hope you enjoy it if you read it.” Komaeda gave a very warm smile. “So, this means you read often, yes? Not just books on travel?”

“I read a fair amount of fiction, yes.”

“Any specific genre?”

“I suppose sci-fi and fantasy can be fun once in a while.” Hajime mused, trying to think back to his bookshelf in his apartment. “I recently finished, well recent as in before I got the job to kill you, a book called _The City We Became_.”

“Oh, I saw that in bookstores!” Komaeda’s eyes sparkled. “I considered buying it but I have a lot on my ‘to read’ list so I put it off as a later purchase.”

“I’ll bring it over if you want to borrow it.” Hajime said before he could stop himself.

Komaeda’s eyes widened. “You will?”

“If you want.” Hajime quickly amended. “There are a lot of books here so if you don’t want it now you can borrow it later.”

“Later.” Komaeda repeated.

Hajime’s heart suddenly skipped a very harsh beat, as though it wanted to burst from his chest. Warmth spread across his cheeks in uneven layers. What was he saying later for? Later implied the vaguest time frame and could mean so many things. Just what sort of implications was Hajime accidentally drawing out? He gripped his teacup tightly and took a sip of tea only to find the water slightly warm. Standing up, Hajime grabbed the teapot.

“I’m boiling some more water.” Hajime needlessly announced.

“Okay.”

Retreating to the kitchen, which wasn’t much of a retreat considering the open design of the place, and put more water on to boil. When Hajime returned with a teapot full of hot tea their conversation did not bring up his slip of tongue.

~

A couple days later, and after some help from Kuzuryuu and the nurse he knew (Tsumiki, if Hajime was remembering her name correctly) the headline to the paper was all about Komaeda. Specifically, how evidence was found strongly suggesting he’d been murdered, but tests were still being conducted. Hajime exited out of the news tab he had on his laptop and sighed. Within a few more days the “tests” would come back positive and that would be it. Hopefully enough for Enoshima to believe Komaeda was dead. A major part of their plan was out of the way and soon the next part, breaking into Enoshima’s office, would occur. But until then Hajime still had to make money and the café needed a barista. Shutting off his laptop, Hajime put the rest of his dishes into the sink, vowing to do them later, and headed off to work. Making sure he had everything important (phone, keys, wallet), Hajime locked his apartment door and left, taking the elevator down. As he exited the building a flash of pink from the corner of his eyes was all the warning he got before three people descended upon him, walking up so casually up to him it might have been mistaken for friends greeting him.

Friends that Hajime did not know and were scowling at him. Stopping dead in his tracks Hajime stared at them for a moment before his brain kicked into gear, jogging his memory. Komaeda’s friends, Sonia, Souda, and Tanaka.

“Uh, hello?” Hajime tried. “Something I can help you with?”

Tanaka glowered at him and with his dark clothing and dark eyes, accented with some eyeliner, it was an impressive intimidating glower. Souda scowled but with the pink hair and slightly red rimmed eyes it was less intimidating than Tanaka’s. Sonia was the only one who smiled very brightly with cold blue eyes. Somehow that was the scariest look out of all of them.

“Hinata Hajime, correct.” Sonia wasn’t asking. “Let’s skip the formalities and the coy act and tell us what happened to Nagito.”

Hajime blinked and his heart stopped for moment before he composed himself. “I’m afraid I don’t know why you’re coming to me. I did read what happened to him. It’s very tragic and I’m sorry for your loss. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to get to work.” Hajime took a very large step to the side.

“Wait—” Souda started.

“Kamukura Izuru!” Sonia blurted out.

Immediately Hajime whipped his head around. A cold dread filled him followed by a tinge of annoyance. Just how many people knew about him? Were these three somehow involved with Future Foundation and Hajime just didn’t get the memo? Did it slip Komaeda’s mind between all the complicated plans they’d been too wrapped up in?

“Are you kidding me?” Hajime fully turned around, giving a very long glare. Someone was going to pay for this lapse in memory. “Do I need to ask how you know or should I just cut to the source and complain to Munakata?”

Their eyes widened and they gave looks to each other before Tanaka spoke.

“Perhaps there is a misunderstanding clouding our collective judgement and knowledge. We are unaware of an individual named Munakata that you’re referencing.”

Wait. They did not know Munakata? Just what was going on here? Hajime glanced around them. No one else was present, their only saving grace. Grabbing his phone, Hajime looked at the time. If he didn’t hurry up, he’d be late.

“Look, now is not a good time. I need to get to work.” Sonia opened her mouth but Hajime cut her off. “Don’t think we’re not having a conversation. Meet me back here at four-thirty. We’re definitely going to have a little chat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ikusaba: I have some actual plans for her. Finally. I debated a lot but I'm excited to put my plan into motion later.
> 
> Komaru's story: I felt like making a reference to Komaru's situation in Ultra Despair Girls. It's a vague one but it's here in her story.
> 
> Naegi: I've always had a plan to add in Naegi (and Kirigiri and Togami). Yet another part of this fic I was super excited to write!
> 
> Naegi/Kirigiri/Togami: I lowkey ship this OT3 and it's sort of hinted here and will be hinted later on too. For now it's just a reference.
> 
> Chiaki's music/ the OST she's listening to: I'm referencing an actual song from a video game from an actual OST. Bonus points to figuring out what I'm referencing.
> 
> The evidence: Besides the clothing, phone, and blood there is 100% going to be an arm. Not Komaeda's actual arm of course. Not in this fic. (And Kuzuryuu has people on the inside to help falsify that the arm is actually Komaeda's). Also the blood has to be from Komaeda for DNA purposes. Which I did make sure to clarify via my nurse friend.
> 
> Murder on the Orient Express: An actual novel by Agatha Christie. They've made movies based on it but one came out a couple years ago. I enjoyed the novel and the movie.
> 
> The Seven Deaths of Evelyn Hardcastle: Also an actual novel by Stuart Turton. I read that novel a year or so ago and I loved it. It's a mystery novel with a supernatural element in the form of a timeloop. I highly recommend it.
> 
> The City We Became: Yet again another actual novel by N.K. Jemisin. I picked it up a month ago and really enjoyed it. If you're into sci-fi/urban fantasy I highly recommend it.
> 
> Sonia/Souda/Gundham: I had a note about them set for the end of Ch. 3 but the scene wasn't working out so I moved the scene to the end of this chapter.


	5. Two Buttons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!!! Sorry for taking so long with this chapter. I found it very hard to write since I had a lot of scenes I wanted to stitch together and bring coherently along. There are some scenes I also planned but needed to move them to the next chapter, so there was a bit of a balancing act here. However, as usual I had a lot of fun writing this chapter none the less. I finally got to write some scenes I had planned for a while. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!
> 
> A small note before you read. I have a very small spoiler to NDRV3 in here. It's very subtle but if you haven't played the game yet (even though it's been out for a while I know not everyone gets to games right away) it's there. I clarify where it is in my ending notes too so if you need to avoid my ending notes feel free to do so.
> 
> As always please feel free to leave kudos/comments. Those really inspire me and make my day. Also if you want to check my tumblr out it's right [here](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com).

The moment Hajime walked into the café Komaru and Asahina whipped their heads around so quickly he was afraid they might have given themselves whiplash. Both pairs of eyes stared at him, with wide expressions, before they both walked over to Hajime, steps heavy. Arms glued themselves on their hips as their wide-eyed expressions turned narrow, complete with a frown.

“You are going home.” They declared synchronised.

Hajime’s brain jerked itself, like a rollercoaster abruptly stopping, the safety bar jamming itself into his stomach. “What?”

“Don’t play dumb, Hajime.” Asahina scolded before her expression softened. “We saw the news.”

Komaeda. Of course. Hajime gave his best smile, pretended that he wasn’t screaming internally about the lack of answers regarding Komaeda’s friends that had accosted him outside his apartment in the parking lot.

“I’m fine.”

“You say that but this must be hard on you.” Komaru firmly said, her expression mirroring Asahina’s. “Even if you two weren’t official or anything, you still got to befriend and learn about him. That means you are grieving even if you’re not aware of it.”

Hajime’s brain recoiled at her words, since even if Komaeda was dead he wouldn’t be grieving (since it had been his job to kill him in the first place) but he shoved that all aside. He couldn’t give them any idea that he knew more than the public. Carefully, Hajime took a breath in. They believed he was grieving and were giving him the day off. This stroke of fortune was working in his favour. In a moment of panic with Komaeda’s friends he had brushed them off, citing work, but what he really needed was a long moment to process his next step. That wouldn’t happen if he was working.

“You’re right.” Hajime spoke quietly. “I’m sorry. I just didn’t want you to worry about me.”

“Hajime.” They breathed at the same time in unison.

“We understand.” Asahina reached out and gently touched Hajime’s shoulder. “So, we called in Nidai to take your place. Go home, rest up, and take a moment for yourself.”

“Thank you.” Hajime gave a smile. “This is more helpful than realised.”

“Yeah, yeah, now go home.” Komaru gave a small playful smile.

She didn’t have to tell Hajime twice. Giving the usual polite pleasantries as he left, Hajime made his way to the train station and to his usual train. Once sitting down Hajime pulled his phone out. Going to a search engine, Hajime tapped his finger on the side of his phone for a moment before he typed in “Sonia Nevermind” into the search bar. The screen loaded instantly with the first one a Wikipedia link. Clicking on it, Hajime waited a moment as the search redirected itself to the app. There on the top of the screen was a photo of Sonia from some sort of public event. Scrolling down Hajime read the caption which detailed the photo from a charity event a few months ago. Going down further in the article, Hajime read a general synopsis of her life. The information was no doubt gleamed from interviews and careful PR. Still, it gave Hajime a general image in his head of Sonia.

As a foreign princess of her own country, Sonia had come over to Japan for a high school exchange. Attending a prestigious academy for all her high school years, Sonia then decided to also take university in Japan. Aside from being a student Sonia was also a public figure representing her country as well as advocating multiple charities relating to women and equality. This was no doubt how she knew Komaeda, the son of a company that would be at events Sonia would be invited to. Hajime could see the two meeting at a fancy gala or opening to some sort of building or art exhibit. Moving down the article further, Hajime was met with other random details of her life.

Exiting out of the article, Hajime returned to his search bar, typing in the next name, Tanaka Gundham. While no Wikipedia article came up, multiple news articles about him came up. All of them related to his work with animals, animal shelters, and zoos. The man was a strong advocate for animal rights, working with some very prominent organisations. There was also an article about him and his interest in the occult but other than that most were surrounding his work with animals.

Finally, Hajime searched Souda Kazuichi. Similar with Tanaka, Souda came up with a variety of articles. Only his were all around mechanics and work with robotics. Most of the articles centered around the invention side, and how Souda was apparently a genius when it came to anything that was metal and moved. Some also detailed how he won contests for his inventions.

Shutting the search down, Hajime exhaled slowly. With the primary search out of the way, Hajime had a clearer picture of the three. While all the information was interesting and helpful the most interesting information was the lack of information to how the three were connected. Clearly, they were together in some capacity. Either they were very careful about their appearances together or Sonia’s PR team was borderline supernatural in keeping rumours down. If Hajime had to guess which one, he’d bet on the second option. Of course, no doubt there were rumours afloat on the internet but Hajime didn’t need to confirm their relationship status.

The automated voice chimed to inform Hajime they were arriving at his stop. Standing up, Hajime left the train and headed to his apartment. Once inside Hajime made a beeline to his laptop, turning it on. As his laptop warmed up Hajime dialed Munakata’s number, plugging in a pair of headphones before setting his phone at his elbow. A couple of rings later and the line clicked.

“Hello, Munakata, it’s Hinata.” Hajime said as he unlocked his laptop. “I’ve run into a small situation.”

 _“Hinata, hello.”_ Munakata’s voice, even and calm came from the speaker. _“What’s the matter?”_

“Komaeda’s friends.”

_“His friends?”_

“Sonia, Souda, and Tanaka tried to corner me this morning in front of my apartment, demanding I tell them what happened to Komaeda.”

Silence filled the other end. Hajime took the opportunity to start another search, a more thorough one on a more private network.

_“What did you say to them?”_

Hajime hummed and scrolled through his internet search. “At first, I thought they were part of Future Foundation given that they knew I’m Kamukura. Any lie I would have attempted to tell is useless at this point. I pushed our meeting for this afternoon and used work as an excuse to get away but work sent me home.”

 _“I see, so now you need to collect your thoughts and are seeking advice to what the next step should be. You wish to tell them the truth.”_ Munakata confirmed.

“What else is there to do? Of course, I’m telling them an abbreviated version. I trust you have no issues with this?”

_“Even if I did, it’s moot point presently. You said it yourself: any lie attempted at this point is invalid. Just let me know what sort of story you’re telling them.”_

Hajime nodded to himself. “That’s reasonable. I’m just going to tell them the basics: I was sent after Komaeda, I couldn’t kill him, his death has been fabricated, and that we’re working on taking down the one who sent the hit on him.”

_“What about Future Foundation? Did you mention us?”_

“I might have let your name slip earlier,” Hajime admitted, “but I can downplay your involvement if you wish.”

 _“I’d appreciate it.”_ Munakata paused. _“Also, if I may make a suggestion, you can tell them that Future Foundation is also working to take down corrupt organisations.”_

If that was what they wanted Hajime to tell, he wouldn’t complain. “Sure, I’ll mention that.”

_“If that’s it, please tell me how your meeting goes.”_

“Will do.”

_“Then, I bid you good luck and a good rest of your day.”_

“You too.” Hajime muttered, hating that his heart told him he was going to need it.

~

Four-thirty rolled around and on the dot the bell to Hajime’s apartment door rang, the shrill sound snapping into the air loudly. Staring at his door for a moment, Hajime breathed deeply before grasping the handle and turning the knob. Sonia, Souda, and Tanaka stood outside, their expressions set far too grim and heavy. Hajime stepped back and gestured inside. The three of them walked in.

“Welcome. Please, come inside. I’ve prepared tea.”

Sonia offered a polite smile. “Thank you for taking the time to have us over. I hope your work went well.”

Hajime’s brain flickered to the last few hours he had spent digging for information on all three of them. “Thanks, it went well. Please, take a seat at my table and I’ll get the tea. Do you take anything in your tea?”

“Kazuichi takes sugar and I take a bit of honey.” Sonia replied.

“I’ll grab that for you.”

Walking to his kitchen, Hajime put the teapot and cups on a tray before adding the sugar bowl and a small container with the honey on it as well. Taking it over to the table Hajime noted that all three of them sat clustered together. His lips twitched at the sight but Hajime remained silent as he poured the tea for all of them. He then added some sugar and honey to his before taking a long sip, his nose wrinkling at he did so. It was too sweet but the display was enough for Souda to add in sugar to his tea, Sonia to add honey to hers, and Tanaka to take a sip of his.

“So, perhaps we should introduce ourselves again?” Sonia asked after she finished stirring the honey into her tea.

“No need.” Hajime set his cup down. “You’re Sonia Nevermind and your companions are Souda Kazuichi and Tanaka Gundham.”

“Your memory is impeccable.” Tanaka said with a hint of approval.

Hajime shrugged. “I did my research, like any good person does when people walk up to them knowing things they shouldn’t know.”

“Research?” Souda squeaked, his teacup jostling. “Like, on all of us?”

“Yes.” Hajime reached for his laptop. “I read quite a few interesting things about you three. Of course, I don’t think I need to bore you with details about your own lives. So, I’ll cut to the chase and ask how you know about me.”

Souda gave the other two a look. Tanaka straightened his posture. “The barriers and wards around our beloved princess need to be in place less any evil attempts to slip past, closing the distance.”

Did Tanaka always speak in metaphors? Interesting. “I’m considered a threat?”

“Not directly.” Sonia replied. “It’s not as though I ever expected someone to send the infamous Kamukura Izuru after me. Still, being aware of threats is part of my security detail’s jobs.”

“That still doesn’t explain how you specifically knew what I looked like.”

Souda let out a small laugh, patting Sonia’s shoulder lightly. “It’s not as insidious as suspected.” He looked at Hajime, an almost sheepish expression on his face. “Sonia is fascinated by the occult, serial killers, disappearances, and other such topics. She researches it on her own time and with the resources at her disposal it’s a bit more in depth than a regular person’s.”

Sonia coughed politely. “To be fair, I was running on a very wild assumption that you’re Kamukura Izuru. I had only seen a very blurry and grainy photo from a security camera. We sort of put two and two together when we factoring in our impromptu sushi meeting. If by putting two and two together was more akin to running multiple strings on a corkboard, proclaiming we’ve connected the dots when in reality we haven’t.”

“Plus, Nagito was acting sort of strange.” Souda added.

Hajime whipped his head to the pink haired man. Souda swallowed at the heat of Hajime’s gaze and continued. “He’s always been busy ever since he started university but suddenly, he was actively avoiding hanging out with us. When pressed for answers he dodged them.”

Sonia nodded. “We were very worried but tried to brush it aside as stress. We didn’t think anything was suspicious until we ran into you two when we went for sushi. I thought I recognised you as Kamukura Izuru. Then, Nagito went missing and was proclaimed dead a couple days later.” Sonia inhaled deeply. “We were devastated but something within me told me Nagito isn’t dead. Kazuichi remembered your name from our introduction at the sushi restaurant. We looked you up and came here, hoping you’d be able to tell us more.”

Hajime took a moment to absorb their explanation.

“Let me get this straight.” Hajime said as he poured himself more tea (not sweetened to make a point this time). “After concluding I’m Kamukura Izuru and connected to Komaeda’s disappearance you still came here in hopes for information? What’s stopping me from doing something to you three?”

Souda stiffened. “We didn’t but learning about our friend was more important than the potential danger.”

“That and you made a show regarding the tea, assuring us that it isn’t poisoned.” Sonia added.

How sweet of her. That still didn’t rule out using brute force but Hajime wasn’t going to bring that up. He wasn’t supposed to be antagonising Komaeda’s friends and Sonia was more interesting than Hajime had initially thought.

“Anyways, we told you what you wanted to know, now please tell us what you know about Nagito.” Souda pressed. “No backing out of this.”

Hajime laughed lightly and cradled his cup in his hands. “If I wanted to remain silent, I would have poisoned your tea and as Nevermind-san pointed out, the tea is clean. However, killing you three would cause more problems than solutions. Plus, I suspect Komaeda would be upset with me if I killed you three.”

Their eyes widened and Souda half got up from his chair, as though he needed to stand up and regain his sense of balance. Hajime sipped some of his tea before setting his cup down. “What I tell you doesn’t leave here. If it does, I hate to think what measures I’ll have to employ in retaliation.”

“You have our solemn vow. Our voices shall remain sealed regarding the matter discussed in this separated, private space.” Tanaka firmly spoke.

The other two nodded, Sonia moving a bit as though to steel herself. Souda sat down.

“Komaeda is alive.”

Souda immediately stood up again, his eyes wide. Sonia jerked in her chair and Tanaka stared directly at Hajime.

“You’re kidding me.” Souda breathed out. “He’s alive?”

“We had our hopes burning within our souls. How wonderful it is for those words to be spoken.” Tanaka said loudly. “Continue with the unfolding of your tale, Hinata Hajime. And do sit down Kazuichi.”

“Right.” The chair squeaked against the floor and Souda sat back down with a loud thump.

“I was sent after Komaeda for an assignment to kill him.” Hajime continued. “However, I was unable to kill Komaeda since we’re soulmates.”

“You’re kidding me!” Souda’s voice rang out. It was only Tanaka’s hand on his arm that stopped him from fully standing up yet again. The hand was white with the knuckles showing due to the strength of his grip.

Sonia’s hands were over her mouth, eyes widening. “You’re not joking.”

“If I was making this up Komaeda could have really died in that alleyway.” Hajime calmly told them. “But before you come at me for trying to kill him do know that Komaeda knew that I was after him. He tried to shoot me that night but wasn’t able to.”

“How was Nagito aware of this information?” Tanaka pressed.

“He works with Future Foundation. They are taking down corrupt organisations on the side and from them he learned of me. With their help we faked Komaeda’s death so we can work on taking down my employer.”

“You wish to take down the overlord of your profession?”

“If it’s discovered that I couldn’t take down Komaeda it won’t be pleasant. My employer will eventually take me out as well as Komaeda. So, we’re taking my employer out before that happens.”

Silence once again filled the table before Sonia squarely looked Hajime in the eyes. “Who is your employer?”

Hajime bit his lip. In telling them would it be knowingly dragging them further into the mess of Komaeda and the assignment Hajime couldn’t finish? Then again, would it matter if he told them about Enoshima? She was a big name in the underworld. No doubt it wouldn’t be a big deal for Sonia. She found out about him easily. Surely if she put her resources to use, she’d come across Enoshima’s name and information. If Hajime told them then it could appease their curiosity and not have them put themselves in further danger.

“I work for Enoshima Junko.” Hajime responded.

Sonia’s eyes widened. “Enoshima-san? I think I’ve met her a couple of times before. It’s rather sad that I’m not surprised that she’s behind this. We’ve heard about the business issues Nagito’s company are facing with Enoshima’s regarding coming to a business agreement.”

“Enoshima has a reputation.” Tanaka shortly added. “For taking unconventional methods in order to secure what she desires.”

“You’re right. She is very unconventional.” Hajime agreed. “And keep your distance from her if at all possible. The less you see of Enoshima the better.” Hajime reached for the teapot, feeling the side. It was still hot and half way full. “Anyone want more tea? We can finish this off and I can boil more water if you wish.”

“That’s a rather clumsy change in subject.” Souda’s nose wrinkled but he still reached his teacup out for the tea.

Hajime poured it for him. “What else is there to say? I told you that Komaeda is alive and the particulars to the how. I even told you who I work for and Future Foundation. Our conversation is over.”

Souda opened his mouth but Sonia gently reached out to touch his hand, mirroring what Tanaka had done earlier. “I don’t believe we are, Hinata-san. We can help you out. Clearly your operation is a delicate one and the more on your side the better. I think I speak for all three of us when I say we don’t want to stand off the side.”

“Sonia’s right!” Souda piped up. “We’re not useless. Let us help you.”

“Our assistance will surely aid you in your quest.”

How noble. Hajime stared at the three of them. Their determination and love for Komaeda was palpable. Even in his fake death their friendship with him denied them wallowing in despair. Instead they sought him out, keeping hope alight in their hearts. Commendable but foolish. In the end, they were civilians. Kuzuryuu, Pekoyama, and the family were steeped in the shadows. Future Foundation was an organisation with people who had proper training and resources to tackle someone like Enoshima. Still, denying them wouldn’t go over well. Perhaps if Hajime tossed them to Munakata and Future Foundation? That was his only option. Hajime couldn’t ask Kuzuryuu and Pekoyama to take them in all in the troubleshooting to make sure they didn’t do something foolish.

“Good intentions aren’t enough to assist us. If you help out without any idea what you’re jumping into you’ll be a liability—"

Souda opened his mouth and Tanaka glared at Hajime but Sonia tilted her head up, determination only lighting hotter in her eyes. “Munakata-san, right? That’s the name you dropped when we talked earlier today. Can I assume he’s the leader of Future Foundation? If you won’t allow us to help out then I’ll chat with him.”

“You tell him, Sonia.” Souda beamed before he rounded on Hajime. “We cannot just sit back and do nothing.”

“If you won’t allow us to join the quest then we’ll simply have to locate the one who will accept our request.” Tanaka added.

“I wasn’t done.” Hajime couldn’t help the amusement bleeding into his voice. “I was going to say you’re a liability if you go off doing things without direction or the whole picture.”

A bit of the fire died in Sonia’s eyes and a blush spread across her cheeks. Souda’s face was almost as pink as his hair and Tanaka was tugging at his scarf, pulling it up to cover his mouth.

“Munakata was the person I was going to recommend you talk to. I’m not the best person to deal with you three to be blunt. Unless you want to learn how to kill someone.”

All three of them paled.

“Then it’s settled. I’ll tell Munakata I’m sending you three his way.” Hajime summed up. “Now, does anyone else want more tea?”

“Sure, let’s have some more tea.” Souda agreed before he quickly tacked on. “Can we see Nagito?”

Hajime paused and then, like a parent telling their child to talk to their other parent formed his answer. “Ask Munakata.”

~

The following day, after everything was sorted out with Munakata, Hajime made his way to Komaeda’s safehouse. Like the last time he visited the weather was sunny and warm, making the entire drive over pleasant. However, unlike the last time Kuzuryuu allowed Hajime to borrow a car himself, giving him more control over when he could leave.

After weaving his way through the off beaten path to the safehouse, Hajime parked, turned the car off, and stepped out. Imputing the code into the door Hajime watched as the electronic lock whirled open with a soft click. Pushing the door open, he stepped inside, shutting the door immediately behind him. Inside Komaeda was at the kitchen, his hair pulled back in a loose ponytail and casual clothing on. In his hand was a canister of tea leaves. Under the warm white light of the kitchen (sadly the blinds to the windows were forever shut) he seemed to glow.

“Good morning, Komaeda.” Hajime greeted as he took his shoes off.

“Good morning, Hinata.” Komaeda turned to face him. “I was just debating what sort of tea to make. I did a little research so I think I understand what’s in the cabinets a bit better now. Do you have a preference?”

“Make whatever you want; I’ll drink it.” Hajime assured as he walked into the kitchen, leaning against the island’s counter. For a moment he watched Komaeda preparing the tea before speaking again. “Your friends are quite persistent, you know.”

Komaeda paused in his actions, staring at Hajime blankly. “What?”

“Sonia, Souda, and Tanaka.” Hajime clarified, idly tapping his fingers against the smooth, cool countertop. “They cornered me yesterday in the parking lot, demanding answers.”

“Wait, they did what?” Komaeda shook his head violently. “Never mind that. What happened? Are they all right?” Komaeda had fully turned around, his actions halted completely. “What did you say to them?”

Hajime’s lips twitched at the third question but he let it slide. “I told them to meet me in the afternoon since I went to work. I told them an abbreviated version of what happened. They’re all right.”

“You went to work? That’s dedication.” Komaeda muttered.

“I’m a model worker and I need to appear as though nothing has changed in my life. But if it makes you happy my work sent me home, telling me to take a break due to your “death”. I took the unexpected day off to inform Munakata and do research on your friends. Then, when they came around, I brought them into the loop.”

“Research.” Komaeda deadpanned.

“Information is power and I wasn’t going to come unprepared.” Hajime shot back. “To be fair they did their research on me. No one was hurt.”

“You said that before.”

“Then all is fine in the end.” Hajime concluded. “Unless you’re upset about something?”

Komaeda pursed his lips for a second before he shook his head. “So long as my friends weren’t hurt or threatened, I’m fine. What are they doing now that they know?”

Hajime stared at him.

“They aren’t the kind of people to sit around and not help out.”

“You’re right about that. I told them to talk to Munakata and Future Foundation. They asked if they could see you.”

A small smile filled Komaeda’s face and he looked down at his hands. “That would be nice, if possible, of course.” He then coughed lightly. “Anyways, let me finish making this tea. Take a seat.”

Hajime did as Komaeda told him. Walking to the living area he sat down and examined the coffee table. More books were on there, a new one with a bookmark in it. Smiling to himself Hajime picked up one of the books from the pile and read the summary. By the time Komaeda brought the tea over Hajime had browsed through all the books from the pile. As he arranged the books back into a neat pile Komaeda poured tea for them both, sliding Hajime’s cup over. The blend was a black tea. Hajime brought it to his nose and smelt it. A hint of lavender filled his nose as he took a sip.

“Lavender earl grey?”

“You’re right.” Komaeda swirled his tea with a small spoon. “You don’t want anything in it?”

“It’s fine like this.” Hajime took another sip.

“Say, Hinata,” Komaeda slowly began, “Did you tell them that we’re soulmates?”

Komaeda wasn’t meeting Hajime’s eyes and shuffled as Hajime looked at him. Setting his tea cup down on the table Hajime nodded. “I did. There wasn’t a reason to lie to them.”

“I see.” Komaeda set his spoon down with a dull sound. “What was their reaction?”

Hajime thought back to Souda nearly knocking his chair over with how fast he stood up. “Shock with a tinge of disbelief but they didn’t press for any more information regarding us.”

“Not that we have anymore information.” Komaeda’s tone was neutral but something was lurking in his eyes.

“Oh?” Hajime reached for his teacup again. “Does that bother you?”

As soon as the words left Hajime’s mouth, he watched Komaeda stiffen slightly, his shoulders hunching upwards and arms into his side. His fingers tightened around his teacup for a moment, the white of his knuckles showing through.

“In a way I suppose it does.” Komaeda’s voice was soft. “Our being together is all fabricated and superficial. Once this is all over will we even see each other again?”

Komaeda’s question latched onto something within Hajime, snagging and tugging at his heart strings. The answer wanted to bubble up from his throat but was caught in between a clear response. Being together would have been difficult already but they had the wedge of hitman and target looming between them. Their future was uncertain and even more so with their gambit of a plan all so they could both stay alive.

“I don’t know.” Hajime honestly replied. “The future is so unclear right now.”

“Yes, but hypothetically once this is over, does the thought of seeing me again something you’d protest?”

The memory of the conversation they had in Hajime’s kitchen floated upwards in his mind, bobbing like an apple in a barrel of water. Acknowledgement about their attempts to off one another had already been discussed. Along with agreeing they needed trust and honesty in order to work with each other. That elephant was long gone out of the room with mutual agreement about the meeting solidified between the two of them. With that out of the way the heart of Komaeda’s question was clear to Hajime. He wanted to see him again because they were soulmates. Soulmates was something important to Komaeda and the potential relationship they could form was something he wished to see. The real question was, how did Hajime feel? Did he want to shoot the idea of forming a relationship with Komaeda down without giving it a chance?

Something twisted in his heart again. Reaching out to Komaeda, Hajime very gently touched Komaeda’s hand tugging it towards him. Komaeda’s hand was still as warm and soft as ever, speaking of a life where he had never held a weapon beyond learning how to defend himself with a gun. His hands weren’t soaked in the blood of various victims over the years. Yet, Komaeda didn’t pull his hand away from Hajime, just like all of the other times they had held hands. Komaeda’s eyes met Hajime’s.

“I’ll be honest. The idea of seeing you again once this is all over, and forming a relationship is something I’d like.”

Blue eyes widened a fraction before a pink danced across Komaeda’s face. Hajime had seen Komaeda blush before yet somehow this one felt the most genuine. His hand tightened in Hajime’s before Komaeda swallowed visibly.

“That’s… a relationship?” Komaeda squeaked out. “You mean it?”

“I said I was being honest.” Hajime reminded him.

The blush darkened. Komaeda half turned but didn’t remove his hand from Hajime’s. “Thanks, for being honest.” He coughed into his other hand. “Of course, you don’t need to feel obligated until this is all over.”

Hajime stared at Komaeda with his blush and his sudden shyness before a laugh bubbled to the surface. It was cute. Komaeda whipped his head around but Hajime tugged him closer until they were hugging. Like the hand holding this wasn’t their first time, that being in the alleyway, but this one was proper. Komaeda was warm and nestled in Hajime’s arms perfectly. Closing his eyes for a moment, Hajime breathed in, smelling the mint and sage from Komaeda’s hair.

“Hinata?” Komaeda’s voice tickled Hajime’s ear.

“You’re being cute.” Hajime blurted out before he pulled Komaeda away, but still within arms reach. “Sorry. I hope that wasn’t too forward.”

Komaeda’s mouth unhinged silent for a moment before he laughed. “Oh yes, how forward of you to hold my hand, hug me, and call me cute. How scandalous of you.”

Hajime couldn’t help the laugh that escaped his lips. “You bring up a good point.”

A grin was shot at Hajime before Komaeda shuffled himself so he was sitting on the couch but now was closer to Hajime, almost nestled under his arm. “So, tomorrow you’re going to sneak into Enoshima’s office, right?”

The flutter in his heart stopped before slightly changing the tempo to a slow methodical pound within his chest. “Yes, I am. It will be a quick job. Once it’s done, we can move on to taking Enoshima out for good.”

“And Ikusaba?”

Hajime shot a glance over at Komaeda, who had his lips pressed tightly together, expression drawn in closed. He exhaled slowly. “It’s for the best. Her death will ensure our plans go smoothly and that nothing else will crop up for us later.”

Komaeda’s expression tightened but he simply reached for his teacup, swirling the liquid inside it. No doubt it had cooled off significantly by now. He brought it to his lips and sipped.

“I suppose you’re right.” His voice was quiet.

~

Enoshima’s office building loomed over Hajime as usual. Tugging at his sunglasses Hajime adjusted them on his face before touching his ears, checking that the communicator was still in. A small burst of static hit his ears, sharp, before disappearing. All around him people bustled past, wrapped in their daily lives. The sound of traffic and general noise from the city filled the white noise behind Hajime, creating a blanket of absentminded sound. However, within the grounds of the building the sound was distant, removed, as though it was part of another world.

 _“Hinata?”_ Nanami’s voice filled Hajime’s ears, clear with no static. _“Are you ready?”_

“I’m ready.”

_“Good. Enoshima has already left the building. According her schedule she won’t be back for another couple hours. Fujisaki has already opened the side door to the stairwell, disabling the emergency alarms. You have two minutes.”_

Nodding to himself Hajime tugged his hood up and quietly moved to the side door. Pressing his hand on it the door opened with ease. Slipping inside Hajime allowed the door to shut softly behind him. Immediately Hajime started his climb up the stairs, noting the panels that told him what floors he was passing.

“The cameras to the stairwell are on loop as a precaution.” Nanami kept talking. “When you hit the top floor let me know.”

“Okay.” Hajime kept his voice low, not wanting it to echo in the empty stairwell.

Moving continuously upwards Hajime reached the top floor within record time. His lungs were slightly protesting along with his legs. Hunching over for a second Hajime took in a few deep breaths before stretching.

“I’m at the top stairwell’s door.”

 _“Give us a moment.”_ Nanami fell silent for a few seconds. _“All right. This top floor’s cameras will be looped for a minute. At the end of the hallway is the door to the stairwell that leads to Enoshima’s office. The door is unlocked and the alarm is disabled.”_

Hajime pressed his hand to the door’s handle, turning it. “Got it. Going to count me in?”

_“Yes. Three…two… one.”_

Opening the door swiftly Hajime raced down the hallway. There were some offices but all the doors were shut. The silence of the floor was eerie, his brain screaming that it should be bustling and alive. Shaking the thought off Hajime reached the door to the stairwell to Enoshima’s office. As Nanami said it was unlocked and Hajime was easily able to slip in. Past the door was a single staircase that lead upwards. It wasn’t too high and from the bottom Hajime could see the door to Enoshima’s office. It was painted like Monokuma, as though someone took the face from the bear and flattened it. Hajime grimaced. How tacky. Hopefully this would be the last time he saw it. Moving up the staircase Hajime reached the door and opened it with ease, just like all the other doors. The door opened up to the side of the elevator and even though Hajime had walked down the hallway to Enoshima’s office multiple times somehow entering it at a different angle made the experience strange.

 _“The cameras have already been looped here.”_ Nanami’s voice came through. _“Her office door has also been unlocked. You’re in the clear.”_

“Thank you.”

Walking with quick steps to the door, Hajime pressed his hand on it and pushed it open. Enoshima’s office greeted him, still and silent. There was nothing else out of place except a Monokuma plush, which looked at Hajime with dead, lifeless eyes. Yet, even with the creepy stuffed bear sitting on the coffee table without Enoshima a certain glow and edge had disappeared, as though the playful malicious aura was all from Enoshima herself. Taking his phone out Hajime started a recording, slowly panning across the room before turning it off. Then, Hajime reached into his pocket and pulled out a small camera from Nanami. It clipped to Hajime’s shirt collar, the red light indicating it was recording.

Deciding to check the bookcases first Hajime walked over to them. If Enoshima had a secret room logically it could only be behind a bookcase or on the floor, like a trap door. Eyeing her bookshelf carefully Hajime also checked the wall and floor for any signs of scuffling. However, nothing turned up. In his ear Nanami was humming in contemplation.

 _“Guess the floor is next.”_ She spoke Hajime’s thoughts. _“It’s hardwood but if there is a hidden door there should be an indication of that.”_

“Right. It would also be in a place that not many would step on, like under the couch or under her desk.” Hajime added.

He carefully moved over to the couch and fell to the floor, checking under the couch. Nothing except a bit of dust. Standing up Hajime made his way to Enoshima’s desk and paused. Staring at the floor Hajime grabbed his phone and turned on the flashlight. There, under her desk was a small indent around the floor in a large square. Pressing his hand on it, Hajime ran his hand over. Definitely a seam, indicating it opened up. Could this be the hidden door they suspected? If so, was there a switch to open it? Definitely not on the floor. Hajime stood back up and looked around.

If he was Enoshima where would he put a switch? Closing his eyes, Hajime concentrated. First, she’d put it somewhere easy to get to in case of emergency. It would be hidden so it couldn’t be hit accidentally as well as not drawing attention to it. That could only mean… Hajime turned to the heavy velvet curtain where Enoshima’s large oil painting of herself hung. Very carefully Hajime moved his hand to the curtain, pushing it aside slightly. The painting loomed over him and up-close Hajime could see the globs of paint and the brush strokes. However, there on the frame’s side was a button. It was painted to blend in with the frame but it clearly was a button.

 _“I think you found it.”_ Nanami muttered. _“Don’t push it yet. Give us a moment to check her systems for the button. We don’t want an alarm to go off. In the meantime, something caught my eye. Could you check the paintings around the office?”_

“Okay.” Hajime stepped back and allowed the velvet curtain to fall down before circling back to the perimeter of the room to where the pictures hung on the walls.

Making sure the camera was angled properly Hajime carefully walked around so Nanami could see the paintings. For the first time Hajime was able to gage the paintings properly and regret immediately flooded his system. Each painting had a scene of what appeared to be very elaborate executions. The figures were all darkened in order to create the mood of the piece, with the execution methods the center of the paintings. Except each method was outlandish and wild. Hajime averted his eyes at one that appeared to be someone being executed via baseballs stoning them to death. The other one beside it was paying homage to Akutagawa’s tale of _The Spider’s Thread_ just with more circular blades and a child’s drawing at the top. However, it was when Hajime got to one with what appeared to be a conveyor belt moving towards a machine that would crush the individual on said belt that Nanami stopped him.

 _“There is another switch on the frame.”_ She told Hajime.

Blinking Hajime glanced at the frame and sure enough there was another button. “Does this mean it’s a fake or leads to something else?”

 _“Perhaps.”_ It sounded as though she was biting her lip. _“Let’s see if any of the other paintings have a button.”_

“Okay.”

Hajime continued his circle of the room, looking at the paintings but nothing, no extra buttons. Deciding that he had spent enough time poking around at the paintings Hajime made one final stop at her desk. The drawers were sadly locked and Hajime didn’t have time to pick any locks. No doubt if he tried Enoshima would notice.

 _“Hinata.”_ Nanami’s voice came through. _“Fujisaki finished looking through the system and it appears there is no alarm attached to the buttons’ functions. I think you can push them.”_

A strong twist in his pulse raced through Hajime’s body. Somehow, for the first time since he’d started poking around in Enoshima’s office now was the time a wave of anxiety hit him. Moving to the painting Hajime lifted the velvet curtain and pressed the button. A beat passed before a click echoed in the room and the door under the desk opened by sliding silently to the side. Hajime’s heart pounded dully in his chest before he walked over, ducking under the desk to check. Shining the light from his phone at it, Hajime was met with a single metal ladder that spanned downward into darkness. Even with his flashlight Hajime couldn’t see the bottom but he didn’t need to.

“It leads out.” Hajime muttered. “An escape route just as we suspected.”

 _“Perfect.”_ Nanami’s said with a tinge of glee. _“According to the system the door should close automatically within a minute or so. Now to test the one on the other painting.”_

Walking over to it Hajime pressed the button to the frame. Immediately something shuffled to the side, the bookshelves swinging open from invisible hinges like a door. They didn’t touch the ground and thus no scuff marks appeared. Behind the bookshelves was a door. It too was painted with a flattened Monokuma face. Hajime’s eyebrow twitched at the sight but he immediately went to open the door. To his surprise it wasn’t locked and opened easily. Inside was a small room with what appeared to be living quarters. It was cramped but someone could potentially live in the space for a while. Judging from the state of the room it hadn’t been used in a while. Interesting.

“I guess Enoshima likes having a hidden space to sleep when she doesn’t want to leave the office.”

 _“Perhaps.”_ Nanami mused. _“Regardless the systems show once you shut the door the bookshelves will arrange themselves automatically in order. I say we’re done with this investigation and you can leave via the trap door.”_

Hajime shut the door to the office and half raised his eyebrow. “I’m testing it out?”

_“What better way to confirm the escape route? Plus, we can see where it exits precisely.”_

“Fine.”

Going back to the painting Hajime pressed the button on the frame. Once the trap door opened up, he went inside, flashlight on, and stepped down. For a moment the minimal light from the office glowed above him but that disappeared a minute later. Then, lights flashed on automatically around him. That was smart and practical. Climbing down the ladder it took about seven minutes to reach the bottom. At the bottom was another door. Turning the handle, Hajime opened it, stepping into the back of the lobby. Blinking Hajime allowed the door to shut behind him and stared. Why would Enoshima have the door open to the lobby and not outside?

Grabbing his phone Hajime turned the flashlight off, took a picture of the door, and then carefully edged along the lobby to the side exit. As he did that, he saw a flash of short dark hair and stiffened up automatically before half ducking behind one of the many potted plants in the lobby. Across from him Hajime spotted Ikusaba heading to the elevators, her gaze firmly ahead. Why was Ikusaba here? Of course, she wasn’t glued to Enoshima’s side but why of all times was she not just hanging around with her sister? It couldn’t be because of Hajime, right? A rough beat pulsed in Hajime’s heart as the fear of her potentially seeing him coursed through his veins. Waiting longer than he needed to Hajime made sure Ikusaba was in the elevator before he headed to the exit, eager to leave the building. Once outside Hajime didn’t stop walking until he was far enough away from the building. Then he turned off the camera, tucked it away, and pulled the ear piece out. Some point in time Nanami had disconnected from their conversation but Hajime had no doubt she was already refining their plan.

His phone glowed with a notification indication and Hajime already knew before he pulled his phone out to check that it was Nanami telling him to meet up the following day to discuss what to do next.

~

The following day Hajime went to the Future Foundation building and made his way up to the office where he had met with everyone in their previous meeting. Unlike the last time no one was sent to escort Hajime up but the way to the office wasn’t difficult, though some people gave him long looks and a wide berth as he passed them.

Inside the room were the same people from the previous meeting only this time Munakata was also present. Giving a polite greeting Hajime shut the door and walked inside, taking a seat. At the front of the room Nanami sat with a laptop at her elbow along with Fujisaki. The moment Hajime sat down she turned her attention to all of them.

“Hello everyone. Thanks for coming. I’ll keep this brief.” Fujisaki turned on the projector as Nanami talked and soon an image of Enoshima’s office, thanks to the camera Hajime had when investigating, appeared. “Hinata also took a quick video of the entire office and sent it to me. If you want to see that ask me later.”

Nanami then clicked her mouse and two red circles appeared. One was around Enoshima’s desk and the other where that painting was. “When investigating Hinata found two hidden doors. One was an exit which lead to the lobby. The other lead into a room where someone could potentially live in for a while.”

She clicked again and the view changed to the exit, the perspective from someone looking from the top. “This is the exit by Enoshima’s desk. You activate it by pressing a button on the painting behind the curtain. Once the door shuts automatically lights come on and you can easily climb down. Hinata timed it and it takes about seven minutes. Exiting without being seen is also easy.”

The view then changed to the hidden room. Across the table Byakuya scoffed, as though he couldn’t believe such a small space existed. Nanami continued. “This is the room. You access it by pressing the button on a painting depicting someone about to be squashed by a large machine. While it is small and barely enough for one person it is logical to assume you can hold someone up in here.”

Nanami then clicked again, showing the picture in question. “This is the painting. I’ve been giving some thought and I think we have a solution to the issue regarding how to bring Nagito back in without incriminating him. If you would, Kirigiri?”

Kirigiri gave a polite nod and stood up. “Consider this angle. Hinata has already suggested we blame Enoshima for his disappearance and fake death. I propose on the day we take her down we sneak Komaeda into the building using the escape route that Enoshima has under her desk. Logic states if you can exit with it you can also enter. Once she’s taken care of, we put Komaeda into the room. When investigators come and search the room, we’ll make sure some of our own are there to point the room out and thus revealing Komaeda. Then all he’ll need to do is spin a tale about Enoshima kidnapping him and holding him hostage.”

“The real issue will be in getting Komaeda to the building without being seen.” Fujisaki added before looking at Hajime. “That’s where we’d like you to ask the Kuzuryuu Family for assistance in transporting him.”

“Of course.” As if Hajime would protest. “I’ll discuss this with Fuyuhiko. Give me the framework of the plan and I’ll make sure Komaeda makes it to the building.”

“We’ll email the final plan to you.” Kirigiri promised.

The rest of the meeting went over what Hajime saw in the room, which he politely tuned out. When they finished everyone began to clean up but Hajime stood and walked over to Munakata, sitting in the chair beside him.

“Hinata.”

“Munakata.” Hajime leaned in. “I’d like to apologise for sending Komaeda’s friends over to you. I’m certain you’re a busy man.”

“I’m good at improvising and adjusting my schedule.” Munakata simply said. “I take it you’re wondering what happened with them.”

“Yes, I am.”

“It turns out that while it appeared to be a stroke of bad luck, and certainly must have startled you, Sonia, Souda, and Tanaka will prove useful in our charade. Sonia has quite the private security force as well as influence in the country. They can provide witness testimony.”

“Testimony?”

Munakata smiled. “Komaeda always has had a bit of luck on his side. Turns out the night he disappeared Sonia was texting him asking him to go out to dinner with them. He of course, dismissed her, but it turns out the restaurant they were going to is close to the club you had him go to. While they didn’t see anything it’s easy for them to fabricate some sort of story, don’t you agree?”

Ah. Hajime couldn’t help but mirror Munakata’s smile. “That would be easy.”

“They’re more than eager to assist in this plan. As long as their friend is safe in the end. They even strongly asked if they could see him, citing you as the one telling them to ask me.”

Hajime’s face pinkened ever so slightly. “I just thought you’d be more of an authoritative voice on the matter.”

Munakata half laughed. “I suppose I am a bit of a leader. Juzo and Chisa said I was a natural choice for the position.”

They were correct. Munakata truly was a good leader and a better man that Hajime, but he kept that to himself. “Thank you once again. I suppose after this I won’t be seeing you again.”

He went to stand up but Munakata lifted his hand in the universal sign of asking someone to stop. Hajime sat back down. “Is there something else you wish to discuss?”

“Yes, I wanted to ask about your employment.”

“My… what now?”

“I don’t mean now. What I mean is for the future, once this is over. What are you plans?”

His plans? Hajime had barely thought beyond the plan. Of course, he had Komaeda to consider but that was a personal matter. Professionally though… what was he going to do? Enoshima had been his main source of jobs for the better part of a few years.

“I suppose I’d freelance my skills? I haven’t really thought of it but I’ll have the time once Enoshima’s dead.” Plus, it wasn’t as though Hajime was tight for cash given his previous jobs.

“Then, will you consider working for me?”

Hajime blinked. “For… you? Future Foundation needs a hitman? You have someone specific, besides Enoshima you wish to take down?”

Munakata shook his head, a small smile curling on his face. “No, I don’t mean I need a hitman for something specific. What I mean is I’d like you to work for us officially, as a member. Our primary job is to take down corrupt organisations. Normally we do this in a more legal sense, exposing the corruption and having the law deal with them. Your experience with illegal activities and your connections to the underworld could be helpful in the future. Thus, I’d appreciate it if you considered working for us. I need not have an answer immediately. Take your time to consider my proposal.”

An actual job with no killing and for an actual organisation. Hajime half opened his mouth to tell Munakata that wasn’t for him but he shut his jaw audibly. Why would he turn it down immediately? There was no need for him to be rash. Besides, most wouldn’t consider being a hitman as a must have career.

“I’ll… consider your proposal.”

“Excellent. Take your time with your response but don’t leave me hanging.” Munakata then grasped Hajime’s shoulder before he stood up and walked out of the room.

~

Dark, grey clouds greeting Hajime in the morning, the weather telling him that it would be overcast for the entire day, plus with a chance of rain later on. At work everyone gave Hajime a polite distance, no doubt thanks to Komaru and Asahina fretting over him in the wake of the news regarding Komaeda. That suited Hajime just fine. He went through his shift as usual and when the shift ended Hajime left the café. A bit of a sprinkle greeted Hajime and with an umbrella in hand he made his way to the train station. However, instead of going on his train, Hajime walked to the car that Kuzuryuu had lent him for the day (parked somewhere inconspicuous) and immediately drove to see Komaeda. As he left the city the rain stopped but only because the rain clouds hadn’t quite moved that far outward. No doubt within an hour everything would be swept up in rain and cold winds. Humming to himself Hajime turned on the radio and idly listened as the radio station discussed the weather interspliced with music from the top billboards. By the time he reached Komaeda’s safehouse the rain was starting to sprinkle. Soon rain would soak the ground causing the dirt and gravel of the roads to become soft and muddy.

Stepping out of the car Hajime hurried to the door, opening it, and walking inside. Komaeda was once again in the living room, but with a laptop and headphones on his head. Taking them off, Komaeda paused whatever he was watching or listening to.

“You said you were coming on by but I thought maybe you changed your mind with the rain.”

“It’s not that bad, though the roads may become slippery. But the weather report said it will clear up later on in the evening.” Hajime replied. “Besides, I’m going to be busy within the next little while and I wanted to talk to you before our plan is set in motion.”

“Okay.” Komaeda stood up. “Want some tea? Or perhaps we’ll change it up this time?”

Hajime shrugged. “Whatever you want. I’m not picky.”

“Coffee it is.” Komaeda decided as he walked to the kitchen. “I know coffee a bit better than tea,” He then laughed as he opened the cabinet, “but with this selection I still feel in the dark. Kuzuryuu really stocked the place.” He proceeded to pull out a container.

Once again Hajime watched Komaeda bustle around the kitchen, making the coffee. When it was completed, he brought the coffee over to Hajime, opting to sit on the plush bar stools along the island’s counter. Hajime followed suit and soon they were sitting side by side, with their coffee. Hajime stirred in some milk and then took a long sip, savouring the taste.

“So, how was it? Sneaking into Enoshima’s place?”

“Easier than I thought it would be.” Hajime admitted, setting the cup on the counter, idly twirling his finger along the handle. “She has two hidden passages in the office. One of them is an escape route and the other a small living space that someone could potentially live in. We think we can use that to our advantage and set the stage to your return.”

“Oh?” Komaeda’s eyes widened and he leaned over, as though he needed to get closer. “You have a plan?”

“It’s mainly Kirigiri who came up with it, but essentially we’ll sneak you inside the day I off Enoshima and put you in the room. Then we’ll make sure Future Foundation members discover the room and you. Then it’s a matter of spinning the story that Enoshima kidnapped you for leverage or what not.”

“Well, you did say a dead woman can’t argue her innocence or guilt.” Komaeda mused. “But my own word is rather flimsy.”

“Your friends offered to provide some sort of testimony. Perhaps as witnesses?”

“They did?” Komaeda’s eyes widened. “But if they’re full on witnesses that brings up the concern to why they didn’t talk to authorities earlier.”

Hm, that was a good point. Hajime sipped his coffee. “We could just blame Enoshima again?”

“Hinata. That may be stretching people’s suspension of disbelief.”

“I don’t think we can afford to turn down their suggestion of offering testimony. As for witnesses we can adjust the story.”

“How?”

Hajime thought to the three. If he hadn’t confirmed to them that Komaeda was alive and brought them into the loop how did they appear to outsiders? Naturally upset and grieving. They had been friends for years and suddenly Komaeda was “murdered” after disappearing for a little while? Grief had a way of messing with perceptions and memories, paralyzing people and logic. To the general public they were mourning and that had to be their ticket.

“They’re mourning.” Hajime slowly spoke. “You’re dead to the public and thus to them too. They only found out you’re alive a couple of days ago. Even if they spotted you that night from a distance why would they think anything different? Then, you disappear and they’re worried, scared, not thinking properly. But before they can even process that you’ve disappeared, you’re declared dead by murder? They are grieving. Once they bring up the point about potentially seeing you that night you’ll have been found, so moot point now.”

Komaeda stared at Hajime. “That’s… actually rather smart. Though I do warn you that Kazuichi is awful at acting and Gundham can sound like he walked off a Shakespeare play.”

“It’s what we have and that’s what we’ll work with.” Hajime firmly said. “I’m certain with the three of them they’ll work it out. Plus, they’ll know what to say beforehand.” Hajime grabbed his phone. “I’ll bring this up to Munakata.”

“All right.” Komaeda drained his cup. “Anything else exciting with you?”

Hajime nearly dropped his phone. Komaeda was attempting small talk? A small warm glow fluttered in his chest before it faded just a quickly. “Nothing too exciting I’m afraid. I’ve been working to make sure this plan works smoothly. If I’m not doing that, I’m troubleshooting with friends that show up in parking lots and going to work at the café.”

“Troubleshooting. Very funny.” Komaeda sighed before he perked up. “The café? How are the workers? I miss seeing them during my morning commutes to school.”

The shift Hajime just worked sprung in his mind. “The news of your “death” has made them sad. They’re truly upset believing that you died in such a horrible manner. They also are giving me space, believing I’m grieving.”

“I see… That’s one of the hardest parts of this plan.” Komaeda picked up his cup, swirling the liquid inside. “Knowing that I’m causing people sorrow in believing I’m dead.” He half laughed and gripped his cup tightly in his hands. “I should have asked you to have Sonia, Kazuichi, and Gundham go visit my parents.” He swallowed thickly and Hajime saw a soft sheen of tears in the corner of his eyes. “They must be so distraught.”

His hand wobbled and Hajime had to lunge, taking the cup out of Komaeda’s hand and setting it on the counter before it fell. Komaeda’s shoulders were shaking a little bit and some tears were falling down his face. He hiccupped before he hastily went to wipe his tears with his hands.

“I’m sorry. I’ve already had time to feel upset about this. I shouldn't be… like this.” He abruptly stood up, his face pinkening. “I’m getting some tissues, excuse me.”

Komaeda hopped off the stool and took a huge step before Hajime’s brain flashed with his true intention. He was going to hide himself upstairs or in the bathroom, possibly hoping Hajime would leave silently and not go after him. Without a pause Hajime stood up and grabbed Komaeda, pulling him into a hug. Komaeda slotted into his arms, face pressed against Hajime’s shoulder despite the fact that they were about the same height. The panic of his brain catching up with his actions hit him and Hajime nearly felt the fingers of panic hit him but he shoved that down. Making up his mind he held Komaeda loosely, just in case he wanted to break their hug.

“You don’t have to apologise for anything. This has been hard on you in a different way. I’m sorry.”

A soft hiccup once again spilled out of Komaeda’s mouth before he clung to Hajime and sobbed softly into his shoulder. Warm wet tears stained Hajime’s shirt but he paid no mind as he relocated them to the couch, sitting comfortably as Komaeda almost soundlessly cried. Hajime didn’t break his hug and Komaeda didn’t make a motion to get out of it. Time slipped gently away and when Komaeda finished crying his face was a bit red, his eyes puffy.

“Thanks, Hinata.” Komaeda’s voice was very soft. His fingers fiddled with his shirt’s hem. “I’m going to wash up.”

“Okay.”

“And… if you don’t mind would you like to stay for dinner?”

Stay. Hajime half glanced to the closed windows, as though he could see outside. No doubt it was still raining and wouldn’t let up for a while. It wouldn’t do harm to stay for dinner and no doubt Komaeda was very lonely. He could stay for a bit longer and then when the night was over Hajime could drive back to Kuzuryuu’s, discreetly park there, and stay the night at his friend’s place with none the wiser.

“Sure, I’d love that.”

“Thanks.” Komaeda gave a smile. “I’ll be back. If you want you can decide what we’ll eat.”

Komaeda left to the bathroom. Hajime went to the kitchen and checked the fridge. There was certainly a lot to consider making but perhaps something simple would be nice, just some fish, tofu, vegetables, and rice. Slowly Hajime fell into the familiar routine of prepping the kitchen and by the time he had started cooking Komaeda had returned. His face was still a bit puffy but a smile was once his face.

“Let me help you.” He said as he walked into the kitchen.

They fell into a rhythm of working together. Hajime’s breath caught in his lungs as the memory of them cooking in his apartment hit him. However, unlike that time, where they were still hostile, raw emotions on the table, this time a calm ease filled the room. Outside the rain continued to fall in a soft symphony coating the room. The domestic scene welled up in front of Hajime and while it settled unfamiliar on him, he found he didn’t mind. By the time dinner was done and they were sitting down together the domestic air was coating Hajime, coaxing him into a sweet preview of a life he hadn’t felt in years. When was the last time Hajime had enjoyed the company of someone else with such an air of ease? High school when he was still with his parents? Hajime wasn’t too sure but regardless he knew it had been too long.

“Hinata?” Komaeda had his chopsticks half way to his mouth. “Something wrong?”

Shaking the thoughts away Hajime offered a small smile. “No, it’s nothing.”

Dinner flowed smoothly and languidly. Hajime ate slowly. When they finished eating, they did the dishes together, just like they did in Hajime’s apartment, only this time Komaeda was washing and Hajime dried. After putting the last bowl into the cabinet Hajime glanced at the clock.

“I best be going. Thank you for the coffee and dinner.”

“You’re welcome. And thank you. Drive safely.”

“I will.” Hajime went to the door and put his shoes back on.

He half turned to open the door, silently cursing himself for leaving the umbrella in the car, when Komaeda gently touched Hajime’s arm. Hajime turned to face Komaeda only for Komaeda to surge forward. Their lips met and with a rush of heat and desire that washed over Hajime in an unexpected wave, they were kissing. His back met the door of the entryway and Komaeda was pressing against him lightly. Their lips slotted together perfectly and suddenly Hajime was hit with a very strong reminder that they were soulmates. By normal dating standards their kiss was too soon, too heated, and too deep for a first time. Not to mention how they first met and how they both tried to kill one another. But somehow their soulmate status negated all of that. Wrapping his arms around Komaeda, Hajime pulled him closer, tasting their meal, coffee, and something that was entirely Komaeda on his lips.

It was perfect and breaking their kiss was harder than Hajime had anticipated. Yet they managed, lips shiny and swollen. Komaeda’s face was pink again and for a second Hajime foolishly wanted to stay longer, hold Komaeda in his arms longer, and kiss him more. Pulling away Hajime swallowed (ignoring how his lips tingled).

“Sorry.” Komaeda pressed his hand to his lips. “That was forward of me. I just… really wanted to kiss you. Sorry.” He repeated. “Have a good evening and drive home.”

Hajime reached out and gently touched Komaeda’s wrist, tugging him closer. “I’m not upset if you’re worried about that. That kiss was…” Perfect, wonderful, somehow something Hajime didn’t know he wanted until now, “… good.”

“Oh, okay. I’m glad you’re not upset.” Komaeda breathed deeply through his nose and mouth before giving Hajime a long look. “It was just good?”

A small cheeky smile had spread across Komaeda’s face and Hajime decided that one more kiss for the road wouldn’t hurt anyone. So, he tugged Komaeda closer, flipping their positions, so Komaeda was pressed against the door, and kissed him soundly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sonia's PR team: I don't think Sonia is ashamed of her relationship with Kazuichi and Gundham but she also wants some privacy so she attempts to keep it on the down low.
> 
> Cork board with strings/ Connecting dots: I'm referencing two separate memes here and I hope it brought a bit of a smile to your faces.
> 
> Ask Munakata: I just laughed when I imagined this poor man, feeling like there is a bit of headway in their elaborate plan having the news of Komaeda's friends finding out about Hajime and then promptly having to meet them hilarious. Sorry Munakata. At least you have Sakakura to ease the pain and hold you afterwards?
> 
> Lavender Earl Grey: It's one of my favourite blends of Earl Grey (my favourite being Cream of Earl Grey just as a fun fact).
> 
> Monokuma door: I had to reference it at least once in this fic. I'm glad to have brought it in!
> 
> The baseball picture: Referencing one of the executions that still haunts me to this day, that being Leon's execution. 
> 
> The other painting: This is a reference to Kirumi's execution in V3. It's also a reference to Akutagawa Ryunosuke's short story The Spider's Thread. I bought a collection of his works last summer and enjoyed reading through them.
> 
> The exit: I was revisiting DR1 recently and was reminded of the ladder that Naegi and Kirigiri climbed up to get out of the trash disposal in Ch. 6.
> 
> Offering Hajime a job: I like to think Munakata in this fic is the kind of man to look at a hitman that they've been forced to work with due to unforseen circumstances and go "Yes, let's hire him". 
> 
> The Kiss: It only took me 114 pages and about 52k to get them to kiss but here we are!


	6. Sweet Kisses from lips and floors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry for being a bit late with this next chapter. First, I got a new job and moved to a new place very suddenly. My last couple of weeks have been super busy and hectic. I also wrote two fics as birthday gifts to my cowriter, Obscure Reference. If you like Fire Emblem Fates do give those a read! 
> 
> Anyways, here is the next chapter in this hitman!Hajime fic. Originally I thought I'd end it with this chapter but things got long and I think I need one more chapter. I'm excited to bring this fic to an end. It's a lot of fun to write and we're very close to a conclusion. So, I hope you enjoy this second last chapter! 
> 
> A big thank you is also in order to my friend, Yuki who helped me with coffee drink names. I've said this in a lot of my fics but I don't drink coffee so I needed some help. Thanks a lot friend!
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this fic. Feel free to leave kudos and comments as those always make my day! Also if you want to check my tumblr out the link to that is right [here](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com).

The drive back to Kuzuryuu’s place was still. Night had fallen around Hajime in a thick blanket of darkness and light, with the stars twinkling high above him. On the radio Hajime had turned it to a classical station, wishing for something to break the silence but remain unobtrusive. All around him the darkness of the country side flew past in dark shadows, obscured shapes with no definition or meaning. As Hajime got closer to the city, he could see the outline of the buildings and the almost dusky yellow hue of the lights. It hovered over the city, like a thick barrier of human occupation rising into the atmosphere. Rolling into the streets, Hajime enjoyed the smooth drive with little to no traffic. A few businesses had lights on, indicating they were open but as Hajime passed by and headed to the residential areas the buzz of night time life died. With everyone heading to sleep the air around the city was calm, languid in the same way sleep fell upon everyone. The calmness was almost enough to make Hajime yawn and yearn for a bed. It was lucky for Hajime that Kuzuryuu had offered an extra room for him.

Lights were still on at the Kuzuryuu estate, their glow dim, barely enough to cast light on the street in front of it. Hajime carefully slowed down and rolled to the front gate. A second later and with a flash of a camera, the gate opened up, allowing Hajime to drive in and around to a side garage door. Someone was standing outside and indicated that Hajime stop. Gratefully, Hajime parked the car, before getting out. The person gave a bow before going into the car and driving it themselves into the garage.

Hiding a yawn behind his hand, Hajime walked along the side of the estate to the front door. The porch had a light on above it as well, illuminating softly. Hajime pushed on the door, opening it with a soft click. Stepping inside Hajime’s eyes took a second to adjust to the dimmed interior. Besides the light from the front, which seeped in from the window on the door, the entryway only had a single light on. It was a bit further away from the entrance. Under the light was Pekoyama, her eyes sharp and posture straight as she stood by the doorway.

“Good evening, Hajime.” She very politely said. “Did you have a good visit?”

“Hey, Peko.” Hajime carefully took off his shoes and set them aside. “I had a lovely visit. Thank you for letting me borrow the car.”

“It’s not a problem. Your bedroom is where it always is. If you want a bath, we can ask someone to draw the bath.”

A bath. Hajime shifted a little bit, suddenly very aware of how wrinkled his clothes were from his visit with Komaeda. Not that he was complaining. If wrinkled clothes were the price of kisses Hajime would pay that with ease. However, that didn’t mean Hajime wouldn’t appreciate washing up before sleeping.

“Thank you. I think I’ll have a bath but don’t bother anyone for it. I can manage a tub myself.”

“It’s never a problem.” Pekoyama shook her head. “You’re our guest.”

Arguing wouldn’t get anywhere. Hajime gave a nod before he followed Pekoyama down the hallway to the guestrooms. A couple of twists and turns in the hallway later Hajime was at his room. Sliding the door open, Hajime stepped inside, ready to drop off a few of his items before heading to the baths. In the Kuzuryuu estate there were two versions of guestrooms. Hajime had only seen the standard guestroom once. It was simple with enough space for a futon and personal items. The guestroom they always gave Hajime could easily be a bedroom for someone who permanently lived in the estate. Complete with a western style bed and desk the room also had a closet off the side. Inside the closet were some of Hajime’s extra clothes, usually simple ones to change into if he was using Kuzuryuu’s estate as a safehouse. This in turn made sort of made it Hajime’s unofficial room.

Shrugging off his coat, Hajime hung it up over the desk’s chair. Digging into his pockets, setting his house keys, cellphone, and wallet on the desk. Hajime then turned around and walked to the bathroom, which was down the hall and to the right. Inside the space had a sink and counter space before leading into the bathroom. Hanging off the back of the door was a sleeping yukata and a set of very fluffy towels. The door to the shower and tub was also slightly steamed up, no doubt from the tub which had already been filled.

Stripping his clothes off, Hajime carefully folded and set them on the counter before going into the bathroom. Washing up slowly Hajime took the time to wash his hair as well. Once he was satisfied Hajime went to the tub and sunk in. The water rose to his chin and Hajime sighed out with relief. All around him the water lightly splashed against the sides. Closing his eyes, Hajime sunk down, stretching his legs the entire length of the tub.

In his mind, Hajime could see Komaeda, feel him under his hands. Komaeda was so warm, solid and alive. The kisses pressed were real and tangible and of them sent a pleasant tingle down Hajime’s spine despite soaking in hot water. A strange juxtaposition had slowly formed in the pit of Hajime’s mind, tugging and reminding him that so much had changed in a short timespan. All because they were soulmates.

“Soulmates” the word burned and floated in Hajime’s mind, like a helium balloon set ablaze. Like a dream that had been forever out of his reach, now that Hajime could hold it, he couldn’t decide if he should let go and allow the balloon to float out of his grasp. Soulmates was a fantasy for others and yet it was a fantasy that found its way to him. Miraculous? Or a twist of fate with a hint of luck? Opening his eyes, Hajime sunk further into the tub, allowing the water to splash a bit around him and over the edge of the tub. Whatever the case, it was reality that he couldn’t let go, couldn’t help but want to bundle and keep.

Standing up, Hajime pushed the thoughts gently to the side and stepped out of the tub, pulling the plug to drain the water. Walking out he dried off, changed, and made his way back to the guestroom. Flopping into the bed, sleep slammed into Hajime like a mallet to a wall. Mustering just enough energy to crawl under the covers, Hajime shut his eyes. Sleep immediately rushed at him, pulling Hajime under.

~

That night, Hajime dreamed of Komaeda under him, warm, and full of life. Hands reached for Hajime’s shoulders and tugged him down into a kiss. The kiss was sweet and warm. Hajime sunk into it.

~

Morning came with a short languid stretch before lightly sprinting. Sunlight streamed in and reminded Hajime that another day had arrived along with responsibilities. Mainly, he had to work. Yawning, Hajime sat up and stretched, blinking the sleep away with practiced ease. Getting ready took a few moments, routine still ingrained despite being in a different place. Once Hajime was satisfied that everything was gathered, he left the room and went to get some breakfast, heading to a private room tucked in the back. Opening the door, Hajime stepped inside and noted that it wasn’t just Pekoyama and Kuzuryuu but also Natsumi inside. On the table was a traditional breakfast for four people.

“Good morning, Hajime. Sleep well?” Kuzuryuu immediately greeted.

“Good morning.” Hajime greeted back as he sat down. “I had a good sleep. Thanks for letting me stay the night.”

“It’s never a problem.”

“Still, I always appreciate it.” Hajime grabbed the chopsticks and began to eat.

“So, what are your plans for the day?” Natsumi asked, leaning closer.

“I’m working. My shift starts at ten.”

“Oh boo. I was hoping we could hang out.”

“Next time.” Hajime reached for his bowl of miso soup, sipping it gingerly to avoid scalding his tongue.

“You better mean that.”

“Natsumi…”

“What? You and Peko are always so busy with Family stuff. I don’t want to spend my time here not hanging out with people.”

“You have other friends.” Kuzuryuu pointed out with a sigh.

“Yeah, but they’re normal people. I can’t talk to them the way I talk with Hajime.”

Normal friends, huh? Hajime set his miso soup bowl down and continued to eat. He had all but forgotten about any normal friends he might have had while in school. Having less people attached to him was just part of the job. To think that Natsumi had normal friends and was allowed to hang out with them spoke volumes. What a rare gamble for the Family to allow her to take. Absentmindedly Hajime nibbled on a slice of his tamagoyaki.

“…anyways, I’ll escort Hajime to work!” Natsumi suddenly linked arms with Hajime.

“Huh?” Hajime nearly dropped his food.

“Natsumi… he’s going to work not on a field trip.”

“I know that.” She pouted. “I’m just going to go with him as he’s dropped off at his work place. Nothing fancy. I won’t even go inside.”

“Oh, really?” Kuzuryuu raised his eyebrows.

“Okay fine I might buy a coffee.” Natsumi rolled her eyes at him. “There is no rule saying I cannot do that, right, Hajime?”

“Uh…” Hajime swallowed and glanced at Kuzuryuu who had his jaw clenched, as though he was pleading silently with Hajime to stop the madness. “I guess it’s up to you?”

Natsumi gave a cheer of delight. Kuzuryuu’s expression fell. Hajime quickly grabbed another bite of his food and chewed quickly.

“Then it’s settled! I’m going with Hajime to work.” Natsumi stood up and twirled. “I’ll go get ready. You’re almost done eating breakfast, yes?”

Not exactly but Hajime could eat fast when needed. “Er, yeah I’ll be done in a moment.”

She left with a small gust of wind as she shut the door. Hajime turned back to his breakfast. He needed to pick up his pace or Natsumi would be upset. Swiftly he picked up his miso soup bowl again.

“You don’t need to humour her, Hajime.” Kuzuryuu very quickly said in a hushed tone. “Just tell her no.”

“It’s fine.” Hajime finished his soup off. “There is no harm in her coming with me to my work place. Unless you think there is a specific threat?”

Kuzuryuu’s mouth twisted but Pekoyama very gently placed her hand on his arm. “Nothing specific.” She clarified. “Natsumi just tends to be a bit… enthusiastic. Please make sure no unwanted attention is drawn.”

“I’ll do my best.” Hajime vowed before he turned his attention back to his food. “Now, I better finish this off quickly.”

~

The drive to work flew by faster than normal. Hajime sat in the back of one of the many cars owned by the Kuzuryuu family, enjoying being privately escorted. At his side sat Natsumi with her designer sunglasses and clothing, fiddling with her phone. A second later she set it back into her purse (also designer) and poked Hajime with one perfectly manicured nail.

“So, tell me a little bit about your work place. I think this is the first time I’m going to see it.”

“It’s tucked away from the main streets with flowers and plants outside of it.” Hajime cited. “Inside everything is warm with enough tables to fit a fairly large crowd. The menu is quite extensive from drinks to baked goods.”

“Interesting.” Natsumi tilted her head. “And the staff?”

“There aren’t a lot of people but the workers are good people.”

Natsumi hummed and flexed her hand to stare at her manicure. “That sounds rather risky. They’ll remember you.”

Hajime shrugged. “I considered that when I first decided to take the job. However, I considered that a bonus. Small groups can feel close to one another, feeling that they know one another. It can help provide an alibi, as you saw with this plan.”

“I suppose so.” Natsumi mused, dropping her hand. “And if anything went wrong, we’d be there to help you out.”

Even though Hajime had been told that multiple times he couldn’t help the warmth in his chest from growing. “Yeah, you would.”

Natsumi cracked a smile and half slapped Hajime’s shoulder. “It’s because we’re your friends.”

His friends. Hajime took a glance at Natsumi, who wasn’t looking at him but had pink cheeks. He smiled and turned his gaze back to the window, watching the scenery fly by. “You are.”

In the reflection of the window Hajime could see a smile dance across Natsumi’s face. It disappeared a moment later. Leaning into the window, Hajime allowed the rest of the journey to fall silent, only shifting when he saw the familiar scenery of his work come up. When the car stopped Hajime made sure he had everything before turning to Natsumi, who was unbuckling her seatbelt.

“You’re coming inside?”

“Yes. I did say I wanted a coffee. Make it for me?”

“Sure.” Hajime opened the door. “Just let me put my things inside the staffroom first.”

They both exited and instead of taking the side entrance for the employees Hajime entered at the front of the store. The chime to the door went off, jingling lightly as the door hit it. Inside was silent, the day barely started, but as soon as the bell rang through the entrance everyone behind the till (Nidai and Koizumi) perked up, customer ready smiles on their faces. However, upon seeing Hajime in the entrance their smiles faded and were mixed with confusion.

“Hajime?” Nidai’s voice boomed through the entire café. “The staff entrance is back there.” He jutted his hand towards the back.

“Nekomaru!” Koizumi turned to him and hissed through her teeth. “Hajime knows that.” She then turned back to Hajime. “It doesn’t matter what entrance Hajime uses to come in—”

Her eyes widened and her voice fell from her lips. Hajime stared at Koizumi, almost asking her what was wrong when Natsumi stepped from behind Hajime, glancing around the café. Her sunglasses were perched on her head and her arms were crossed. The moment she walked in she surveyed the sitting area, humming.

“So, this is where you work, Hajime.” She looked over at Hajime and shot a grin. “It’s rather cute.”

“Uh, thanks.” Hajime shifted his weight. “Wait here, Natsumi. I’ll drop this stuff off at the back before I make your—”

Natsumi, like Koizumi, suddenly widened her eyes, her gaze slipping past Hajime to the till. Turning his head Hajime looked at Natsumi and Koizumi’s gazes caught one another’s. Both had recognition flash past their eyes like a flash of lightning. Suddenly the air around Hajime became weighted, thickening into something almost tangible.

“Mahiru.” Natsumi greeted before a smile flashed across her face, her eyes narrowing to a warm but smug expression. “What a coincidence.”

“Natsumi.” Koizumi’s voice was curt and chilly. “Fancy seeing you here. What are you doing here?”

“Natsumi?” Clearly, she knew Koizumi. What were the odds?

“I’m here for what any customer would be here for.” Natsumi walked over to the counter. “I want a drink and Hajime promised me he’d make my order.” She then flashed a smile at Hajime. “Right, Hajime?”

“Yes, I did.” Hajime pulled himself together. He could ask Natsumi about this later. “Just give me a moment.”

Stepping to the side, Hajime walked to the side of the counter, pushing the door to the staff room open. At the back Hajime took a second to deeply inhale and exhale. Whatever was happening in the front Hajime couldn’t say but if he had to take a guess, he could assume Natsumi and Koizumi didn’t like one another. For what reason it wasn’t his business. Sighing to himself Hajime stuffed his things into his locker, tied his apron on, and headed to the store front. The sooner he made Natsumi’s drink the sooner she’d leave and take her issues with Koizumi with her.

At the front of the store Natsumi and Koizumi hadn’t moved from their spots, gazes fixed on one another. Nidai kept moving around the store, doing his tasks, but was keeping a wide berth between him and Koizumi. The moment he spotted Hajime his eyes lit with relief.

“I got this.” Hajime walked to Nidai, settling a hand on his arm. “Finish checking stocks for me?”

“Not a problem.”

Nidai left. Hajime walked to the till, past Koizumi, and looked at Natsumi. It was now or never. “All right, what do you want?”

Natsumi broke her staring contest with Koizumi and gave a playful pout. “Hajime! That’s no way to talk to a customer!”

“Fine. What would you like to order, ma’am?” Hajime dryly said.

Laughter burst from Natsumi’s lips. “That’s better.” She grinned. “I’d like a large miel.”

Easy enough. Hajime punched the order into the till. “And how would you like to pay?”

“Credit.” Natsumi waved a credit card that most people would never see in their lives.

Giving Natsumi a moment to pay Hajime took a quick minute to grab a paper cup from the side and write Natsumi’s name on it. When the till dinged to indicate the order went through Hajime pushed it to close it before turning to Koizumi.

“I can fulfil her order.”

Not waiting for an answer Hajime began to make Natsumi’s order, falling through the routine actions. Natsumi in the meantime had moved to the side where the pickups occurred. When Hajime finished her drink, he set it on the counter and gave her a smile.

“I hope you enjoy it.”

“Thank you, Hajime.” Natsumi sipped her drink before putting a lid on it. “Delicious.” She picked the cup up. “Do you want a ride back after work?”

“That’s kind of you but I can handle public transit.”

She wrinkled her nose but turned to the exit. “Suit yourself. See you later.”

With a couple of strides Natsumi exited the café. Hajime took a moment to clean up the counter before turning to see Koizumi waiting at the side. Her eyes were narrowed and her arms were crossed. Hajime waited a full second before he sighed internally.

“Is there something I can help you with?”

“Hinata.” Koizumi started with a firm tone before she shook her head. “Sorry. I don’t want to sound confrontational.” Her gaze meandered to the exit. “You know Kuzuryuu Natsumi.”

“Yes, I do.” Hajime replied. “I take it you know her too?”

“I do.” Koizumi’s arms tightened. “We went to the same middle and high school.”

“Oh, so you were former classmates? What a coincidence running into her like this.”

“Yeah, coincidence…” Koizumi looked at Hajime, her brow furrowing downward. “You’re friends? Close friends?”

That look on her face. Hajime leaned against the counter slightly. “You don’t like Natsumi.”

Koizumi’s eyes flickered wide before she nodded slowly. “She used to bully one of my friends in middle school and a bit in our first year of high school. It died down and I know it’s been years but I guess that resentment hasn’t gone away.”

Hajime could see that. “Natsumi has always been very free willed and opinionated. I’m sorry that you have a negative impression of her. If I knew that I wouldn’t have had her come inside for her order."

“It’s not your fault. You had no way of knowing.” Koizumi gave a weak smile before her gaze darkened. “Hajime, just a word of advice?”

“Advice?”

“Natsumi’s family… has certain rumours around them.” Koizumi very delicately said. “Just… be careful, okay?”

Ah. Granted this wasn’t what Hajime expected to talk about with a co-worker but not completely out of the blue. The Kuzuryuu’s did have a reputation after all. It was very sweet of Koizumi to be concerned. Shame her concern was completely misplaced. Still, Hajime gave a very small smile.

“Thanks, Koizumi but you need not worry about me. I’ll be careful.”

Koizumi gave him a long look before nodding to herself. “All right. Sorry if that came off ominous.”

“It’s not a problem.” Hajime assured. “I’m going to see if Nidai needs any assistance.”

Work slowly but surely flew by, the flow of customers steady as afternoon slipped by. Soon, Hajime found himself leaving work, being replaced by Asahina who gave him a very bright smile as he left. Taking a moment to walk through the streets, Hajime allowed his mind to wander without direction, falling into a half daze as he routinely went about going home. The train station was busy but with all the noise it simply became static noise in the background. Coasting through it, Hajime ended up at his apartment within fifteen minutes.

Opening the door, Hajime stepped in. The air of the place was slightly stale, as though the lack of being present for a day or so had preserved the space of the apartment, erasing all traces of living. Closing the door, Hajime went about opening some blinds and windows, allowing a fresh breeze to flow through. He then hung is bag up in his bedroom before taking a long shower and bath, savouring the steam and heat of the water. When his skin slowly started to become wrinkled Hajime exited. As he was drying himself off Hajime noted his phone, blinking a blue light on top. Picking it up Hajime checked his phone. Sitting in his notifications was a message from his mother. Opening it Hajime quickly read the message aloud to himself.

“Are you free tomorrow? If so, would you like to have dinner with us?”

Hajime stared at the screen for a second before he opened up his calendar. The app informed him he wasn’t busy and really, there wasn’t a lot of reason to say no to his parents.

~

Hajime’s parents lived on the other side of town, about thirty-five minutes away. Their house was in an average residential area. All around them were a variety of families and ordinary people. The house was also ordinary, just a regular house in design and structure. Hajime could easily find multiple houses in the area that were the same just with slight differences. All in all, an area so non-descript and bright it sent a dark shiver down Hajime’s spine. Here, as he walked down the street from the bus stop, people with their dogs were out on walks. Children ran down the street towards the park, shouting playfully as they went. A few people even waved to Hajime, both strangers and a few people who had lived in the area long enough to know him.

So peaceful and utterly the wrong place for someone like Hajime to even set foot in. That realisation sent a sick twist in his heart, a burning in his soul that coated his lungs in thick ash. These people lived honest, hardworking lives filled with the joy of life’s simple pleasures. No one here had dipped into the horror and despair of even holding a weapon to defend their own lives from someone who was about to take it let alone actively seek someone out to murder them. If Hajime stayed too long would his filthy self seep out and contaminate everyone in the area? Would they all be able to peel back his layers and see his rotting core? A sting followed the twist of his heart and Hajime wasn’t sure what emotion was linked to it.

He simply pressed onward, down the street, giving polite smiles to people who waved at him, before reaching his parent’s house. Pushing the gate open, Hajime walked the couple of steps to the front door and rang the bell. A moment later the door opened, revealing his mother.

When Hajime was younger his mother had seemed like one the tallest, largest people in his life. Now, she was about his height with slightly greying roots. Her natural hair colour was a slightly darker shade of brown than Hajime’s. Around her eyes were wrinkles, most of them indicating that she had smiled a lot in life.

“Hajime!” She took a huge step and hugged Hajime tightly. She smelled like lemon and rosemary. “Welcome home.”

Hajime thickly swallowed and wrapped his arms around his mother. Under his arms Hajime could feel her warmth and life. He closed his eyes. “Hello mom. I’m home.”

Pulling away she gave a very bright smile and brushed Hajime’s bangs back. “Your hair has grown so long.”

“Oh, yeah.” Hajime tugged on his bangs, rearranging them. With everything going on he hadn’t even considered getting a haircut. “I’ve been busy.”

“Of course, of course.” She stepped aside. “We can catch up once you’re inside.”

Walking back into his parent’s house made Hajime’s chest tighten a little bit, as though it was seeking warmth that was still present, but not the same from the past. Taking his shoes off carefully Hajime followed his mother down the familiar hallway to the kitchen. In the kitchen his father was at the counter, cutting some vegetables up. Upon seeing him he gave a warm smile, set the knife down, and walked over to Hajime.

“Hajime!” His father enveloped him into a huge hug. “It’s good to see you.”

In contrast to his mother Hajime’s father still towered slightly over Hajime, as though nature told him he’d never be taller than his father. Short medium brown hair sat on his father’s hair, closer to Hajime’s hair colour but just a shade lighter. Some grey also was shot through his hair and some wrinkles around his mouth and nose. It made his face appear longer, as though it was slightly stretched.

“Dad.” Hajime returned the hug. “It’s nice to be home. Thanks for inviting me.”

“Nonsense.” His father broke the hug, thumping Hajime’s back. “You know you’re always welcome home without invite.”

His words twisted in Hajime’s heart and he swallowed thickly. “Right.” Hajime gave a smile. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Good.” His father then ruffled his hair. “This is getting long. Cut it.”

“Dad…” Hajime once again rearranged his hair. “Mom said the exact same thing.”

“Then that means we’re right. Listen to your mother.”

“Dad.”

He gave a hearty laugh. “Take a seat and relax. Tell us about your life. It’s been so long since you’ve been over or even given us a phone call.”

Doing as his father commanded Hajime sat down on the other side of the counter at the kitchen table. The table itself was made entirely of dark wood and was already set for dinner. Idly Hajime tapped at the cloth place mat.

“I’ve been working.” Hajime carefully said. “The café has been good to me. It’s a nice place to work and I enjoy the company of my coworkers.” Especially when they helped him provide an alibi. “As for my writing it’s been a bit slower but I finished a project recently.”

“That sounds lovely dear,” His mother said as she bustled into the kitchen and began to put some things on to cook, “but I hope you aren’t working too hard. You need time to relax as well. Have you made time for any friends?”

Relax. What a novelty at the moment. Maybe once he killed Enoshima. Then Hajime could relax and take a proper break. Not that he could tell his mother and father that.

“I’ve found a little bit of time to relax. Recently I went out with my coworkers to a karaoke bar after work.” There. Something that actually happened and was true.

However, instead of smiling at that his mother gave a small frown and paused in her cooking. “At night?”

“Uh, yes?”

“Dear…” His father started.

“No, don’t stop me.” Hajime’s mother shot a look. “I just want to make sure he’s safe.” She then looked at Hajime. “I don’t mean to frighten you, but did you see the news? What happened to the son of the Komaeda company?”

Oh. Oh no. Hajime’s eyes widened slightly and his mouth unhinged. A small bubble of hysterical laughter threatened to burst. Hajime bit his lip at the irony of the situation. They were worrying about Komaeda and a situation that Hajime himself had a hand in fabricating.

“Hajime?”

“Uh, yes, I heard. It’s tragic.” Hajime bled enough sorrow in his voice, the tone of someone who was sympathising with a stranger.

“It is and so recent.” His mother shook her head. “I cannot imagine what his poor parents are feeling right now. So, please be careful if you’re out at night.”

Technically it was everyone else who had to fear Hajime. He nodded at his mother’s words. “Of course, mom. I will be careful.”

“Good.” She gave a weak smile. “Sorry for the grim topic change. Now, tell us, have you met someone special?”

It was a good thing Hajime had so many years of experience hiding his feelings and being a hitman. Giving a shake of his head, despite his mind bringing up Komaeda, he shook his head.

“No, I haven't.”

“Well, if you ever do don’t be shy to bring them over, okay, Hajime?”

For a second Hajime’s mind flashed to the image of Komaeda in his parent’s kitchen along side him, sitting at the table. Immediately he shoved that image aside and gave a nod.

“Of course, mom.”

~

Hajime left his parent’s house early, citing work the following day. They gave him warm hugs and waves goodbye, which lingered in his chest, glowing and vibrating outward. It was the only company he had on his journey home. The train station and the train were silent, barely anyone on them. Even the streets once Hajime finished his journey home by walking was quiet. Night had slowly fallen around them, a dark curtain rising in the sky. By the time he reached his door to his apartment the stars were twinkling in the sky and the moon hung round and bright. Light from the moon poured into Hajime’s apartment as he opened the door, even in his bedroom through the cracks in his blinds. Closing his eyes, he fell asleep slowly.

The next morning Hajime woke slowly and languidly. Stretching in the bed, Hajime allowed himself to slowly wake up before getting up and washing up. Breakfast was also a slow affair, Hajime taking time to cook something properly. He even had time to skim the news on his laptop. Once he finished eating and washing his dishes Hajime gathered his things and went off to work. Outside the sky was bright, not a single cloud in sight. Humming lightly to himself Hajime enjoyed the fresh air and warmth of the day.

At the café everything had already begun to fall into a full swing. Now that the morning rush had finished the window between that and lunch was narrow. Hajime side stepped some customers heading in for an early lunch and went through the employee entrance. Putting his apron on and making sure he was ready for the front Hajime exited the back. At the till Komaru gave him a smile before turning to the customers. Hanamura bustled around with the fresh goods and nodded at him in greeting. Finally, Touko was off the side, cleaning a few things up. She didn’t smile at him but didn’t frown either.

Deciding to walk over to Komaru to fill the order, Hajime stood off the side. The customers were talking among themselves, clearly trying to sort their order out. As they did that Hajime turned his gaze to the store front. A few people were already at tables. Some even had a book or laptop out, working as they enjoyed their food and drink. However, at the back sat familiar figures. Hajime stopped and stared at Nanami and Fujisaki. Nanami, who was facing Hajime, gave a half wave and yawn. Staring back at her for a moment, Hajime ripped his gaze away and turned it back to the customers at the front. First, he had to deal with the store front.

As if reading his mind, the two customers walked up and started their order. Hajime easily began their drinks as Komaru rang it in. After she finished with the payment Komaru walked off to get their food. Soon, the order was filled and Hajime was setting their drinks on the counter. Once they left Hajime turned his gaze back to the front to see Nanami waiting patiently at the till. Taking two long strides over, Hajime took over the till from Komaru.

“Hello, what can I get for you today?”

“Hinata, hello.” Nanami greeted before she half yawned into her hand. “I’d like a medium strawberry milk and a medium coconut milk tea.”

“Anything else?” Hajime asked as he keyed in the order.

“Could you come out and wipe our table?” Nanami innocently asked. “My friend accidentally spilled some coffee on it.”

“Sure, I can do that.”

“Excellent. Then that’s everything. I’ll pay with credit.”

“Tap or insert when the machine is ready.” Hajime automatically said. “I’ll start your drink. Do you want your receipt?”

“No thanks.”

“Then I’ll bring your order to your table.”

Nanami put her wallet away and gave a smile of thanks before walking away. Hajime quickly made the drinks and with half a shout over at Komaru to tell her what he was doing Hajime also grabbed a wet cloth and cleaning spray before heading to their table. Fujisaki and Nanami had picked a table further in the back, far from prying eyes and ears. Sure, enough on their table was indeed a coffee spill and empty coffee cup by Fujisaki.

“Here, I’ll clean that up first.” Hajime set the tray with the drinks on the table behind him before he sprayed the table. “I’ll also take those dirty dishes.”

“Thanks, Hinata.” Fujisaki’s ears were a bit pink. “Sorry for the trouble.”

“It’s not a problem.” Hajime put the dirty dishes on the same table behind him before he sprayed it with the cleaning solution.

“It’s what he’s paid for.” Nanami added with an almost amused tone.

“Yeah, sure.” Hajime didn’t roll his eyes at her but it was tempting.

“Anyways,” Fujisaki cut in, “we were sent to give you this.” A USB drive was dug out of a pocket.

“What is on it?”

“The manual for new hires to Future Foundation.” Nanami promptly answered. “Munakata sent us with it.”

“Oh?” Hajime finished wiping the table. He turned to grab their drinks.

“He doesn’t want to be pushy.” Fujisaki quickly added. “However, he believes in being proactive. Said this may give you some further insight in order to help you make your decision.”

“Right.” Hajime took the USB and stuffed it into his pocket. “Of course.”

“Believe what you want.” Nanami accepted her drink and sipped it. “Also, that file has an updated file. Apparently according to our sources her sister will be in the building at the same time.”

Ah. Ikusaba. That was good. Two birds with one stone. “Thanks. I’ll look.”

“Good.” Nanami then took another sip of her drink. “This is fantastic. Thank you, Hinata.”

“Yes, this really is good.” Fujisaki beamed. “Thanks.”

“Not a problem.”

Hajime stepped back and took the dirty dishes with him. The USB weighed heavily in his pocket despite its size.

~

As soon as Hajime was home, he turned his laptop on and plugged in the USB. It took a second for the external file to register on his laptop but when it did the file opened up separately. Scanning the file Hajime noted that there were only two documents. The first one was indeed a new comer’s manual for Future Foundation. The other file was simply labeled “plan”. Hajime opened the second file first. Leaning into his chair, Hajime scanned the document. It was a written document of their plan to take out Enoshima, written in a sloppy code. Hajime’s lips twisted. Clearly even though Kirigiri was very thorough with her notes she either didn’t have the time to come up with a complex cipher or didn’t have the knowledge to properly make one. Hajime minimized the window and opened the second one.

Just as Fujisaki and Nanami had told him the second file was the new comer’s manual for the Future Foundation. Hajime scanned the document. From the outside the file appeared to be just like any work place’s file for new hires. Everything was laid out for Hajime, even pay and how they calculated it. The numbers for new hires were significantly lower than what Hajime would be paid for a single hit but he suspected Munakata wouldn’t start him on the lowest rung. Not with his skill set.

Closing the document Hajime closed his eyes for a second, allowing the information to rush over him. Munakata really had laid majority of his cards on the table, hoping to entice Hajime to work for them. It was both a kind and smart gesture on Munakata’s part. If Hajime took an objective look to the fallout of the plan he’d be out of work. Not only would his employer be dead many other people in the underworld would surely catch wind of his hand in the death of Enoshima. That put a major target on Hajime’s reputation. Any hitman worth their salt knew to an employer valued their security. A hitman who would work with others to take down an employer wasn’t secure. Munakata was not just doing himself a favour by scooping up Hajime as an employee but also did a favour to Hajime. Where else would Hajime go after this? Who else would he work for? The Future Foundation was the obvious answer and Hajime would be a fool to turn down Munakata’s generosity.

Opening his eyes Hajime turned his attention back to his computer. Reopening the file with the plan to take down Enoshima, Hajime got to work. If he was going to fully accept working for Munakata and Future Foundation as a whole he would show them what he could do. Recoding their plan into a proper cipher was a good start. Using his usual cipher of travel, Hajime spent the evening rewording and working through the file. By the time he was done the clock told him it was late, too late for anyone to be up, but with the wave of exhaustion that suddenly hit him satisfaction also joined in. Saving the file separately in the USB drive, Hajime also opened up his email. Quickly he typed out an email to Munakata.

“Dear Munakata,” Hajime muttered to himself as he wrote, “here is the file you requested I work through and edit. Apologies for the late hour. If you have any questions please feel free to ask me.”

Signing it as himself, Hajime attached the file and sent the email. Then he safely ejected the USB, turned his computer off, and went to bed. Not bothering to wash his face Hajime managed to amble out of his clothing and into sleep wear before he flopped onto his bed. Sleep took him instantly.

~

Hajime woke up the following morning to see his phone sitting with multiple messages. The first and foremost one was an email notification from Munakata. Sleep slid of Hajime slowly as he rolled to his side to grab his phone. Pulling his email up Hajime carefully read Munakata’s message. The email read like a business email, complete with a proper greeting and thanks for the file. Still, Hajime could read between the lines. Munakata was pleased with the work and had proof to back up his optimism that Hajime would accept the job. Smiling to himself Hajime sat up in his bed and typed out his answer.

“You’re welcome, Munakata. I look forward to continue working with you. If you need anything else don’t hesitate to email me.”

Hajime typed out before he sent the email. Slowly a warm giddy feeling rushed over Hajime. Warmth blossomed in his chest slowly but steadily, spreading outward. Work was always an obligation people had to face but the difference in knowing that Enoshima wasn’t his employer had lifted a weight Hajime hadn’t noticed he had carried around within himself. Smiling for a little bit at his phone screen, Hajime pulled himself together and got out of bed.

As he got ready Hajime checked his other messages. A few were just some promotion emails from various companies. In his text messages a couple were from his parents reminding him to visit soon if he had the time. The final message was from Kuzuryuu who reminded Hajime he had an open invite to take a car and visit Komaeda. At once the memory of them kissing at the door heatedly filled Hajime’s brain. A blush filled his cheeks, light and pink. Staring at the message for a moment Hajime walked out of his bathroom to his kitchen. The morning was still early and he could easily visit Komaeda. Avoiding Komaeda after kissing him heatedly was a poor decision and gave the wrong impression. Besides, even if they hadn’t kissed like they were dying Komaeda had to be lonely. Who had visited him since he’d been bundled away besides work and Hajime? No one if Hajime remembered correctly, which brought up another problem.

Komaeda’s friends. They deserved to see him after all the trouble they’d gone through to find Hajime. Especially since Hajime had all but dumped them onto Munakata with barely an explanation and half promise to arrange visiting Komaeda.

Quickly Hajime began to make his breakfast. As his pan warmed up on the stove, the butter slowly melting, Hajime sent a quick text over to Munakata, asking for Sonia’s phone number along with an explanation. A response came to Hajime as he made breakfast, but not from Munakata. Instead it was from Sonia.

 **Sonia:** _Hello Hinata. I hope you don’t mind that I’m texting you directly. Munakata gave me your number.”_

Hajime shrugged to himself as he turned off the stove. It wasn’t as though they had given each other their numbers. Someone had to be the middle man, giving one of their numbers to one another. Hajime quickly typed out his answer.

 **Hajime:** _That’s fine. Are you, Souda, and Tanaka free today?_

A reply came a beat later.

 **Sonia:** _Yes, we’re free. What would you like to do?_

Good girl. She wasn’t mentioning anything that could potentially come back and bite them later.

 **Hajime:** _I’m thinking of having some tea and catching up. I can come pick you up. How does one-thirty sound?_

 **Sonia:** _That sounds good. Thank you, Hinata. Please pick us up here._

She had then pinned her location for Hajime to follow with his GPS. Opening it up Hajime examined the route. It was only twenty or so minutes away from his place and was clearly either Souda or Tanaka’s apartment. Easy enough for Hajime to get to and plus, Komaeda would be so surprised. Hajime couldn’t help the smile forming on his face. Pocketing his phone Hajime took his breakfast to the table, ate, and scanned the news. Once dishes were done Hajime took some time to do some minor chores around the house. Before he knew it, the morning slipped by and afternoon was creeping up on him. Making a quick lunch Hajime then got ready to leave. After making sure he had cleaned up and had everything that he needed, Hajime left his apartment.

First, he had to make a trip to the Kuzuryuu estate. The journey there was routine with minimal issues. As he was on the train Hajime also made sure to send a message to Kuzuryuu to tell him he was taking a car. By the time he arrived at the estate there was a car waiting for him, prepped, with an attendant waiting for him. Thanking the attendant, Hajime got into the car, pulled the location on his phone, and allowed GPS to guide him. GPS led him to an apartment building in a residential area just a bit off from a large strip mall centre. Parking his car in a guest parking stall, Hajime quickly texted Sonia, letting her know he was there. Within a second, she responded, telling him they’d be down in a moment.

As he waited Hajime closed his maps app and location off on his phone so he could save some battery power. He then put his phone in his pocket and watched the building. A few people walked out, most heading to their own cars. All in all, the area was a normal residential area with normal people living there. It was nice and subtle. Perhaps Sonia enjoyed coming over for a moment, to get away from the hustle and bustle of her life. Hajime didn’t blame her.

A flash of pink hair alerted Hajime, pulling his thoughts away. Souda was the first one bounding out, wearing a black shirt, jeans, and blue beanie. Sonia followed, her hair braided and pinned neatly to her head, a floral skirt swishing around her knees. Finally, Tanaka, wearing almost black, save for his shirt which was a dark grey. Hajime opened the window and waved them over.

“Wow, what a fancy car.” Souda commented as he slid into the back of the car. “This yours?”

“No, it isn’t.” Hajime tapped the steering wheel. “It’s Fuyuhiko’s.”

“Fuyuhiko?” Tanaka’s voice joined Souda’s in the back as he too slid in. “Perhaps you’re referring to the Nine Dragon mafia heir?”

“That’s the one.”

“Oh, wow. You sure know people.” Souda whistled.

“I do.” Hajime then turned to the passenger’s seat, to where Sonia had taken shotgun. “Hello, Sonia.”

“Hello Hinata.” She buckled herself in. “I appreciate your offer to drive us.”

“It’s not a problem.” Hajime backed the car and began to drive out towards the freeway which would lead them out of the city.

“So, how have you been?” Sonia pleasantly asked.

Stressed. Exhausted. Anxious. Ready to off his employer. “I’m fine, just working a bit too much.”

“That’s a nice way to put it.” Souda half laughed from the back of the car. “I don’t know how you do it.”

“Years of practice, caffeine, and patience.”

“I do hope you’ve found time to rest.” Sonia sincerely said.

Rest. That would be nice. Hajime slowly gained speed, coming up to the speed limit. “I’ll rest when Enoshima’s dead.”

Silence. Hajime eyed Sonia out of the corner of his eye. She didn’t visibly stiffen but Hajime could see something in her eyes twist. Souda however, straightened up, shoulders tensing. Tanaka gave a quick wide-eyed look but immediately schooled it.

“Naturally. When our foe still lurks on this mortal plane of existence rest will allude our physical and mental beings.”

Smooth. Hajime had to appreciate Tanaka’s ability to use his unique way of talking to twist the situation into something familiar to him. That was a useful ability. Plus, Hajime could see many people put off by his way of talking.

“Yes. You’re right. Which reminds me. Munakata told me you’re going to play witness to help our alibi.”

“We are.” Sonia’s voice was firm. “It’s the least we can do. Friends help one another out and Nagito is our friend.”

How lucky. Hajime kept on driving, passing the city with each second. “He’s lucky to have you.”

“We’re all lucky.” Sonia countered. “Us, Nagito, and you as well.”

Him? Hajime couldn’t afford to look over at Sonia but he managed to give a side glance. “You believe I’m lucky?”

“Yes? I mean, it wasn’t ideal of circumstances but you met Nagito, your soulmate. That alone is lucky, I think. And even if he wasn’t your soulmate Nagito really is a wonderful person.”

Right. Most would call meeting a soulmate lucky. Hajime thought back to the roof top, when he was sniping his target. Soulmates at that time had been such a far away ideal, one that wasn’t obtainable to him. Even now the idea still waffled around Hajime, more smoke than anything tangible. If he tried to touch it would the smoke simply disappear? Hajime tightened his grip on the steering wheel before he took the exit that lead them out of the city.

“That’s very nice of you to say.”

“You’re welcome.” Sonia was definitely grinning. “Also, I know this won’t really mean too much to a hitman, but if you hurt Nagito’s feelings or just use him for your own selfish purposes we’ll do everything we can to make your life miserable.”

The talk. The one Hajime never imagined receiving. There were so many things wrapped up in Sonia’s sentence. Sure, she was right that physical violence against him was a joke. Even if Hajime wasn’t actively killing anyone, he had far more training in self defense and techniques to cause physical pain to others. But, maybe that part of his life was going to slowly morph into something different. After all, he had all but formally told Munakata to his face that he wanted to work for Future Foundation. Hajime doubted that Munakata would let him kill anyone or if he did it would have solid reasoning behind it. Besides, if they were going after him it meant Hajime was the bad guy and deserved it.

“I understand.” Hajime solemnly replied. “I have no intention of stringing Komaeda along.”

“That’s wonderful.” Souda piped up from the back. “Nagito is important to us.”

“Our conditions have been made clear. The pact has been formed.”

“Glad we had this discussion.” Sonia’s voice was beaming.

Hajime’s lips twitched into a half smile. He continued to drive. Now they were in the outskirts of the city. Buildings faded and was replaced by trees and bushes. Paved road soon became gravel and Hajime slowed down. Taking a winding path Hajime finally reached Komaeda’s place. Parking along the side, Hajime got out of the car along with Sonia, Souda, and Tanaka. Giving a polite knock on the door Hajime swiped the card, unlocking the door.

“Komaeda?” Hajime poked his head in. “It’s Hinata.”

Komaeda looked up from his book. The couch was once again occupied by him, a blanket around his legs. A coffee mug also sat on the table in front of him, steaming lightly. The moment he saw Hajime a bit of pink dusted across his cheeks and he put the book down.

“Hinata, what a surprise.”

Hajime gave a half smile and stepped in, allowing Sonia, Souda, and Tanaka to walk in with him. The moment Komaeda saw them his eyes widened and he stood up abruptly. The blanket fell to the floor as the three of them walked in, shutting the door behind them.

“Nagito, hello.” Sonia greeted as she took her shoes off.

Komaeda didn’t waste time. He crossed the room with large strides before launching himself at them. All three of them stumbled back and around as they reached to hug Komaeda, tightly wrapping their arms around him as best as they could. Komaeda closed his eyes and leaned into all three of them, a smile bright and wide across his face. Hajime took a polite step away, giving them some space.

“Surprised?” Souda beamed patting Komaeda’s hair.

“Yes, of course I am!” Komaeda tightened his grip on them. “I’ve missed you three so much.”

“The feelings are mutual, spread across all four of us.” Tanaka patted Komaeda’s arm. “Space and time might have conspired to keep us apart but at last the stars have aligned for our meeting to occur.”

“It was Hinata’s idea.” Sonia smoothly added.

Immediately Komaeda looked over at Hajime. His eyes were wide and a bit shiny. “It was? You arranged for them to come here?”

“Yes, I did.”

Komaeda’s mouth hung open for a moment before he untangled himself from the three. Two quick steps later and he was hugging Hajime, nestling in his arms. Hajime took an involuntary step backward from the force but returned the hug. Komaeda’s hair tickled him a bit but the warmth of Komaeda in his arms was pleasant.

“Thank you, Hinata.” Komaeda looked up at him. “I appreciate this so much.”

“You’re welcome.” Hajime gently squeezed Komaeda. “Now, shall we have some tea?”

“Right.” Komaeda leaned in for a second, hugging Hajime again before he stepped away. “Come, let me show you three around.”

“We’d love that!” Souda bounced over, grabbing Komaeda’s arm. “Lead the way!”

All three of them stepped away, further inside the place. Hajime allowed them to go before he went to the kitchen to make some tea. Putting fresh water in the kettle Hajime flicked the switch on. Then, he went through the cabinets, selecting a black tea and a teapot. The water was finishing boiling when the four of them returned, Komaeda’s voice filtering to the kitchen as he settled his friends in the living room before appearing in the kitchen’s entrance.

“Oh, you’re already making tea?”

“Yes. I hope you don’t mind a black tea.”

“I don’t. Thank you, Hinata.” Komaeda walked inside. “I’ll grab the teacups.”

“Okay.”

Hajime measured out the tea leaves, putting them in the strainer that came with the teapot. He was about to shut the tea canister’s lid when Komaeda appeared beside him. The space between them was narrow, almost flush to Hajime’s side. Stopping his motion, Hajime looked over only for Komaeda to pull him by the back of the head into a kiss.

Unlike their last kiss this one was gentle, tasting of mint and lemon. Hajime immediately abandoned the tea canister to wrap his arms around Komaeda. With ease he pulled Komaeda closer, pushing him against the kitchen counter. Their kiss deepened and when Hajime pulled away Komaeda’s cheeks were flushed and his lips wet. Slowly Komaeda licked them and suddenly Hajime wished he was alone with Komaeda. Leaning in he pressed a quick kiss to Komaeda’s lips.

“Hello to you too.” Amusement clung to Hajime’s voice.

“I wanted to do that but not in front of them.” Komaeda admitted. “It feels like forever since I saw you last.”

It did despite being only a few days max. Hajime forced himself away from Komaeda. “We cannot leave them in the living room to kiss. Tea is ready. I’ll bring the teapot out if you bring the cups.”

Komaeda’s lips twitched as he grabbed the tray to put the teacups on. “Then… could you stay longer today?”

Hajime nearly dropped the teapot. His heartbeat spiked upward. “What?”

“I mean…” Komaeda shuffled. “I was talking to them and Sonia said they can only stay three hours max. I know that you drove them here but Sonia’s people can be trusted to come get them. Or if you’re not comfortable with that perhaps Kuzuryuu could send someone else over to get them?” His cheeks were darkening a to a beautiful red.

Komaeda… wanted him to stay. Hajime didn’t have work the next day. No one would know. All their plans were in place along with alibis. There was no reason to say no.

“I’m sorry.” Komaeda instantly mistook the silence. “Forget about it. I was being too forward—”

“No, wait.” Hajime immediately cut in. “I’d… like that. Staying longer with you.”

“You will?” Komaeda’s voice came out a bit breathy.

“Yes, I will.”

A very wide smile spread across Komaeda’s face. He grabbed the tea tray a bit too enthusiastically. The cups rattled a little bit but didn’t fall off the tray. “Then, let’s bring this out before they wonder where we are.”

“Right.”

Grabbing the teapot, Hajime followed Komaeda out of the kitchen to the living room. Sonia, Souda, and Tanaka had taken over a couch, all three of them snuggled up to one another. The sight was soft and cute. Hajime walked over to the coffee table and set the tea pot down beside the tray of tea cups.

“I’ll go grab the sugar, cream, and milk.” Hajime announced.

Komaeda shot a grateful look. Hajime smiled and headed back to the kitchen. When he returned with the sugar, cream, and milk the tea Komaeda gaping at his friends, a blush across his face.

“I so did not do that.”

“Did so. I have photo proof.” Souda laughed. His eyes then widened as he saw Hajime. “Hey, Hinata, want to hear some of the crap Nagito got up to in high school?”

“He does not want to hear that.” Komaeda immediately cut in.

“Sure, I’d like that.” Hajime said at the same time.

“Excuse me?”

“See?!” Souda let out another laugh. “Sit down and let me regale you with some tales of our youth.”

Hajime set the sugar, cream, and milk down before grabbing his own tea cup and sitting on chair beside the couch. Komaeda shot a dark look but warm danced in his eyes as he too sat down.

“So, this happened in our first year of high school…”

~

Just as Komaeda had told Hajime as two hours approached in their visit Sonia was glancing at the clock, eyes darting to her phone, Souda, and Tanaka. Hajime politely finished off his tea before he set his tea cup down on the coffee table. So far, their visit had mostly been catching up with many tales of their high school and early university days told.

“While we were making tea Komaeda informed me you have some prior engagements later on today and need to leave early, correct?”

Sonia jumped, a bit of pink on her cheeks, but she nodded. “Yes, we do. My apologies for neglecting to mention that on our drive over.”

“It’s fine.” Hajime waved it off. “However, I have other things to discuss with Komaeda. Perhaps I can arrange with Fuyuhiko to have someone pick you up?”

“Oh, um,” Sonia glanced at Souda and Tanaka. They both gave subtle nods. “Sure, I’d appreciate that.”

“Then, it’s settled.” Hajime grabbed his phone and quickly texted Kuzuryuu. A beat later a reply came. “He said he can have someone out within thirty minutes.”

“Thank you for this.”

“It’s not a problem, Sonia. I’ve enjoyed the tales and you were able to see Komaeda.”

“Speaking of tales,” Tanaka suddenly drawled, “perhaps there is a personal tale of yours you wish to share with us?”

One of his own? Hajime’s fingers fell lax around his phone. His life before Enoshima had been such a whirl of muted colour, lost to him. There was no one, save for Kuzuryuu and Pekoyama that he kept in touch with from high school. As for the people in his life he saw on a daily it was just the café. Work stories were just work stories and not interesting. What could he say? Surely, he had something that didn’t end with either his hitman job intertwining with the tale or secrets of the Kuzuryuu Family being told.

“You don’t have to share if you don’t want to.” Souda quickly added. “We were just curious.”

“No, it’s fine.” Hajime assured. “I’m just not sure what to tell you. My life before my job isn’t as vivid to me as it is to you, I’m afraid.”

“That’s okay.” Komaeda stood up. “Maybe next time you’ll have something to tell. Let’s clean up?”

Hajime nodded but couldn’t help but feel he had let Komaeda and the other three down in a way. Gathering the dishes Hajime carried them to the kitchen. Everyone followed and soon Sonia, Souda, and Tanaka took over. The kitchen came alive as the three of them put things that could be put in the dishwasher in the dishwasher. The rest went into the sink where some hot soapy water was already filled. Dishes happened quickly with some bubbles being thrown at one another and dish cloths being lightly snapped at another. It was a warm scene, but one Hajime stood out of, simply observing. When Komaeda noticed he shot a soft smile before stepping out of the kitchen, touching Hajime’s hand.

“Hey, no need to be alone.” He softly said.

“It’s fine. You deserve some time with your friends.”

“Yes, but not at the expense of you being left out.”

“It’s fine.”

Komaeda glanced over to the kitchen, a soft, far away look on his face. “I was left out of a lot of things as a child. Even though I went to a private school for rich children I had a certain prestige that followed me. The other children stayed away from me. It was only when I decided to go to Hopes Peak Academy that I made friends with those three.” He squeezed Hajime’s hand. “So, I know it’s lonely to be left out. Don’t feel like you need to make yourself the stranger. They’re good friends and want to get to know you better.”

Suddenly Sonia’s words from the car flooded Hajime’s mind, how he was lucky to have met Komaeda, that he was kind. Half snorting to himself Hajime leaned in and pressed a kiss to Komaeda’s forehead.

“She was right.” He muttered.

“She?”

“Sonia told me I was lucky to have met you and that you are kind. While our circumstances aren’t anything anyone would be envious of, I think I’m inclined to agree with her.”

Komaeda stared at Hajime before he half laughed. “You’re really nice and sweet. Even though you tried to kill me originally. Sonia is right. She usually is.” He then pulled away. “Now, let’s wait for that driver.”

They migrated to the living room, sitting down beside one another. Soon Sonia, Souda, and Tanaka appeared. A look flashed across their faces, one with delight upon seeing them together. Hajime did his best to ignore some smug smiles as they sat down. Chatter became light and soon Hajime’s phone went off, the driver telling him of their arrival. Goodbyes were quick and smooth, promises to see one another again soon. Some more smug smiles were given by Souda as Hajime remained planted at Komaeda’s side.

As soon as the door closed a long stretch of silence filled the space before Komaeda pulled Hajime into a desperate kiss. Stumbling Hajime wrapped his arms around Komaeda once more and kissed back. The two of them managed to get to the living room, toppling on the couch together.

“I didn’t expect you to jump me the moment they left. Desperate?”

“Shut up. You’re not complaining.” Komaeda pressed some kisses to the side of Hajime’s neck. “Besides, it’s been so long. Comfort me.”

“Oh?” Hajime immediately pushed Komaeda into the couch, hovering over him. “So, you are desperate?”

Komaeda bucked his hips and grinded against Hajime. “Why don’t you find out that answer for yourself?”

Hajime exhaled sharply. The proper way to do this would be dinner first but they had done dinner multiple times. They had also done everything out of order already and had even intermixed “attempted murder” in their courtship. At this point conventional dating was out the window.

“Bedroom.” Hajime said before he very boldly picked Komaeda up.

“Oh my.” Komaeda sounded winded. “So strong.”

“Can it.” Hajime headed up the stairs.

“I hope you can demonstrate more of that strength to me.” Komaeda added very slyly.

Hajime nearly tripped up the stairs. Dinner would have to wait. Opening the door to Komaeda’s bedroom Hajime all but tossed him onto the bed. Komaeda laughed airily as Hajime got on the bed and pinned him down.

“Do you like that idea?” Komaeda asked with mirth. “Holding me up as you have your wicked away with me?”

“I believe I told you to can it.”

“Make me.” Komaeda leaned closer.

“I intend to.” Hajime replied before he kissed Komaeda silent.

~

The following morning Hajime woke up with Komaeda pressed warmly against his side. His eyes were still closed and he was softly snoring. Light poured from the window and for the first time in his life Hajime’s heart was at ease. A bubble of their own little world was so close to being his permanently. This morning, with ease and joy could be Hajime’s forever. Just as long as Enoshima was dead. However, for now he had to pop the bubble of idleness. Leaning forward he pressed a kiss to Komaeda’s forehead before getting up and going to the bathroom. As he washed up Hajime checked his phone, which had a few messages on it. One of them was from Enoshima herself, dated late the night before. The warmth from the bed and Komaeda half left him but Hajime forced himself to open it.

 **Enoshima:** _Hey Kamukura. When you have time stop by for your new assignment and to give me an update._

Hajime’s eyes glued on the last part. What could she want an update on? Komaeda’s case? Hopefully she just wanted to hear that he had “completed” that job. Setting his phone aside Hajime finished washing up and exited the bathroom. Komaeda was sitting up in bed, hair slightly messy. Immediately the message from Enoshima was shoved away. Hajime made his way to the bed and pressed a warm kiss to Komaeda’s still sleep warm lips. Komaeda leaned in and soon they were tangled in the sheets, bare chests pressed against the other.

“Good morning.” Komaeda said as he pulled away from their kiss.

“Morning.” Hajime carted a hand through Komaeda’s hair. “Sleep well?”

Komaeda hummed. “I certainly did.” He pressed a hand on Hajime’s neck. “Those are some nice bruises.”

Hajime returned the favour. “Same to you.”

Komaeda let out a laugh and kissed Hajime again before idly rolling and pinning Hajime to the mattress. “Why don’t we take it easy this morning?” He asked as he straddled him lazily.

“Oh?” Hajime reached up and touched Komaeda’s hips. “Easy? For who?”

“For both of us.” Komaeda arched down. “Unless you have some complaints?”

The action added more pressure and Hajime couldn’t find any complaint. “No, no complaints.”

“Good.” Komaeda kissed him along the side of the jaw. “Let me take care of you.”

That was easy. Hajime easily let Komaeda take control, rolling in the languid pleasure and warmth of the morning and Komaeda himself. When they finished Komaeda pressed a soft kiss to Hajime’s lips before standing up, a bit wobbly.

“Shower?” He asked over his shoulder.

“Sure.” Hajime got up.

Their shower was playful with Komaeda and Hajime washing each other’s hair. When they were out, dried, and dressed, they made their way down to the kitchen. Breakfast was simple and when they finished Hajime helped Komaeda put everything in the dishwasher and ran it since it was finally full.

“Do you have to go immediately?” Komaeda laced their fingers together.

It was tempting to say no but Hajime nodded his head. “I should go back. Even if I have the day off, I don’t want to be gone too long or it may be suspicious.”

“I understand.”

“Next time.” Hajime assured. “We’re so close. Soon Enoshima will be dead and this can happen every day.”

Komaeda’s eyes widened. “This? Every day?”

Hajime stared before his mind caught up with his words. If this was happening every day then… “I mean, we can discuss our relationship in more detail later but moving in with one another isn’t entirely off the table, right? I have a big enough apartment for the both of us.”

“I get it.” Komaeda stopped Hajime with a bit of mirth in his voice. “I just never expected this would happen.” He then pulled Hajime into a kiss, soft and sweet. “Safe travels home.”

“Thanks.”

Hajime gathered his things and left after giving one more kiss at the door. The drive home was soft and silent. As Hajime got into the city, he decided to go to his place first. He needed to change his clothing first. Then he could return the car to Kuzuryuu. Taking the familiar way home Hajime reached his apartment in record time. Parking in the guest parking Hajime ignored the signs saying “24 hours max” and headed up to his apartment. Unlocking his door Hajime opened it and almost stepped in but paused at the last moment.

Something was off. Hajime’s skin tingled and his mind focused, pushing everything away. Even though the air of his apartment was stale from the windows being closed for a long time and everything was in place something was wrong. Carefully Hajime shut his door and reached for his boot. Taking a couple steps in Hajime suddenly ducked a someone came at him with a whoosh. Adrenaline filled him as Hajime rolled to see his intruder. Dark hair, short, clothing non-descript, and face covered except the eyes. However, that was all Hajime needed to see.

“Ikusaba?” Hajime hissed.

Her eyes widened before she came at him again. Hajime lifted his boot and clicked the heel against his hand so the blade at the toe of the shoes popped up. Slicing upward Hajime went at Ikusaba, managing to cut her arm a bit. She immediately retaliated. Hajime fumbled back in his apartment, slamming against the wall with too much force. The blunt trauma made him woozy but Hajime forced himself to fall low and tackle Ikusaba as hard as he could. His head hit her stomach and he could hear the wind leaving her lungs as he lunged.

They topped over, half hitting his coffee table and into the couches. Distantly he heard things falling to the floor, no doubt some of the items breaking. Gritting his teeth Hajime reached under his coffee table for the knife he had there, pulling it out and attempting to stab Ikusaba. He missed by a small margin but managed to cut her clothing a bit. Some blood trickled from her, splatting on the floor. Groaning Hajime angled his knife and lunged at her again. There was no time for talk. He had to keep the advantage. Backing her into a corner Hajime attempted to end her once and for all but suddenly something flew at his side.

Panic hit Hajime for a moment and that was all it needed. Stepping back a second too late a dart hit Hajime’s arm. Immediately all senses dulled and his grip on the knife faltered. Falling to the ground Hajime hated how his vision began to blur. Weakly he attempted to grab his knife but some expensive designer boots kicked it away. Looking up Hajime managed to see a flash of blonde before darkness took over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Japanese bathrooms: Have a tiled room with a shower head and tub in it. You wash up at the shower and then soak in the tub. Separate from it is a room for the sink/counter and to change as well as the toilet, which is in its own space. Japanese tubs can be quite deep (the one in my place when I lived in Japan was very deep and the water could go to my ears if I wanted it to).
> 
> Natsumi and Koizumi: I didn't really plan this scene out but I really had fun playing with some canon tension from the two of them. In this fic they just don't like one another and have never gotten along.
> 
> Miel: I don't drink coffee drinks so I had to ask my friend Yuki (a-little-harmed-shinra on tumblr) for some advice. I was sent a link to a cafe Yuki likes and I picked drinks from there. A Miel is a drink on the cafe's menu. It's a drink with espresso, milk froth, honey, and whipped cream. (Link to the cafe is [here](http://www.atlascafebarcreperie.com).)
> 
> Hajime's parents: Since we don't get a lot about them in canon I just made them up.
> 
> Nanami's and Fujisaki's orders: They're both from the same cafe menu as Natsumi's (see link at top). Nanami's is a strawberry milk which in their menu is a drink made of black tea, strawberry, milk, cream, and sugar. Fujisaki's is a coconut milk tea which is black tea with coconut milk.
> 
> Coding the file: Kirigiri is good at writing things down factually and practically. Nanami and Fujisaki do computer programing. They don't have time to cipher their work as complex as Hajime would do it. So, I decided Hajime would do that for Munakata.
> 
> Embarrassing stories: I have a lot of friends from high school I still am in contact with and trust me they're more than willing to tell people stories about me. I'm also ready to tell others about them so I guess that makes us even.
> 
> Jumping Hajime: I mean, I think that's been brewing for a while. Plus, Komaeda is lonely and that attraction to Hajime isn't helping matters.


	7. It Ends with the Bang of a Gun Followed by Sweetness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!!! 
> 
> Look, it's the final chapter! To be honest this one is a bit shorter than the others but I don't mind. I tied up what I wanted to tie up and I'm pleased with the ending to this fic. I found this chapter the easiest to write since I had a very clear goal in mind. Of course, I did have a couple bonus scenes half planned but I found myself either not wanting to write them or feeling like they'd drag. I may write them separately later but for now I'm done.
> 
> A big thank you to ObscureReference and M34GS for all their help in writing/some fact checking. I couldn't have finished this fic without your support. You're such amazing friends!!
> 
> Before you read please read my quick warning:
> 
> In this final chapter there are some brief mentions to torture (on Hajime). Also, Enoshima is killed. I decided to not tag major character death since while Enoshima is indeed a major character in canon, in this fic she's not as major as the other ones. Still, I'm tagging all of this in the proper tags, so take care of yourselves!
> 
> As always please feel free to leave kudos and comments. Those really brighten my day and inspire me. Also if you want to check my tumblr out feel free to do so. The link is right [here](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com).

Pain blossomed along the side of Hajime’s head as his consciousness bobbed up and down. Like an apple in water, Hajime’s mind fluctuated with waking, both wanting to fall back under and rise up. However, buoyancy won in the end and soon Hajime’s mind was floating upward. Pain sharpened and registered stronger to Hajime. Soon not just his head was throbbing but also his arms, more so on one side. Groaning roughly Hajime rolled his head up, the weight of it feeling too heavy for his neck, and forced his body to function. Eyes fluttered open and it took a moment for the grey mass in front of him to register into something real.

All around Hajime was concrete, dimly lit to create a greyish orange and red all around him except for a single unmasked bulb which created a harsh yellow light around Hajime. The space that was lit was small, with darkness all around Hajime. Another long minute passed before Hajime’s eyes could make out the stark contrast of the harsh light around him, the grey orange of the space beyond the unmasked bulb, and the darkness bordering it. To the side was a cart of materials that Hajime didn’t need to glance too long at to know what they were for. His stomach lurched along with his body and rope along with chains tightened around him. The rope bit into his skin and the metal coldly burned him. His legs were also chained up but at this point Hajime would have been very disappointed in Enoshima if she forgot that basic step. No doubt the chair they had him tied to was also bolted to the floor.

Which, speaking of her, Enoshima was clearly off the side too, just beside the cart, on her phone. Her hair was perfect and her clothing in place. Even so far away Hajime could see the dark red of her perfectly manicured nails. She was leaning in a chair that didn’t take a lot of guesses to see it was expensive. In contrast to her Ikusaba stood ramrod straight by her side. Her clothing was dark and practical. If Hajime had to guess Ikusaba hadn’t changed since ambushing him in his apartment.

Ambushing him. The memory washed over Hajime in a rush of colour and blurs of motion. The embarrassment of being taken off guard barely stung; there was a reason why Enoshima and Ikusaba were feared in the underworld and it wasn’t just because of Enoshima’s ruthless business practices.

“Kamukura!” Enoshima chirped, putting her phone into her pocket. “You’re awake!”

“Yeah,” Hajime’s voice was raspy, “I don’t suppose you have an ibuprofen for my headache?”

Enoshima laughed it was like nails flying along with razors against Hajime’s skin. “You’re too funny.” She walked closer to Hajime, tapping her fingers along the side of the cart as she walked. “How about we have a chat?”

Hajime’s heat throbbed and his throat itched. “I don’t think I can manage a chat.”

She laughed again before motioning to Ikusaba. A beat passed and Ikusaba was in front of Hajime, holding out a bottle of water. Hajime stared at it. Ikusaba untwisted the lid to the bottle and poured some water in her mouth, swallowing, before holding it out to Hajime. It was a gift that he couldn’t squander. Pride couldn’t get in the way. Hajime opened his mouth. Ikusaba poured the water and Hajime’s heart fluttered a touch with gratefulness. He swallowed the water. His heat still pounded but his throat wasn’t itching.

“Now you can talk, yes?” Enoshima asked, stepping forward, elbowing Ikusaba to the side. “So, let’s chat.” She smiled before reaching out and grabbing Hajime’s hair, painfully yanking his head back. “Why don’t we start with you telling me when you betrayed me?”

Tears sprung unwillingly to Hajime’s eyes. He did his best to follow Enoshima’s angle to ease the burden of her grip slightly. “Do you think I kept a track of the days, counting them?” Enoshima’s grip tightened. Hajime let out a breathy laugh. “A few weeks at most.” There was no need to hide the information now.

“I see.” Enoshima loosened her grip on Hajime. “A little bit after your hit on Komaeda was on the way, huh?”

Hajime shrugged as best as he could minding that he was tied up. “How did you know?”

“Oh, so you think you’re in the position to ask me questions?” Enoshima asked mildly but she let Hajime’s hair go. She then stepped back. “I suppose I can grace you with the answer.”

She then walked back to the cart and in the darkness, she pulled out a Monokuma plush, holding it to her chest, facing Hajime. “I did it!” She lifted the bear to her face and put on a high-pitched voice, as though the bear was talking. “Monokuma saw it all! Kamukura was snooping around Enoshima’s office which is a big no-no!” She grabbed one of the paws and waved it around before lowering the plushie. “I also saw your little USB. A new hire manual. How cute. They think you can kill me and then hire you? And you decided to go along with it. That’s when I decided Kamukura deserved a punishment.”

Tossing the Monokuma aside Enoshima once again walked over to Hajime, a sick sweet smile on her face. “You know what happens to traitors, right?”

“You cut my employee benefits.”

Enoshima laughed before slapping Hajime across the face. Her fake nails dug into his cheek, cutting the skin slightly. She pressed down further and some blood welled up, the copper and iron smell filling the air.

“Oh, I’ll cut something all right.” She whispered. “I’m not going to end you quickly. You’ll feel despair before you die.” She pulled her hand away and examined it, disgust filling her face. As though it was Hajime’s fault her nails were ruined with blood. “Enjoy the last bits of your life, Kamukura. I hope Komaeda was worth it.”

Komaeda? Hajime couldn’t stop his eyebrows from raising at her wording. Enoshima caught it and immediately her face filled with malicious glee.

“Don’t think I didn’t see, Kamukura.” She pointed to her own neck. “I saw the marks. You sly dog; not killing your target and instead sleeping with him. Tell me, was it hard to seduce Komaeda or does he throw himself at any person who shows interest? Is that why you couldn’t kill him? You just had to tap that?”

Something hot filled Hajime’s lungs before he realised it was due to Enoshima’s insult to Komaeda. Then, his brain kicked in and caught onto the last big of her insult. Enoshima was implying that Hajime didn’t kill Komaeda due to attraction. Did that mean… she didn’t know they were soulmates? A small glimmer of hope tucked itself into Hajime’s chest. He couldn’t rule anything out yet but the small hope that she didn’t know was a secret Hajime clung to.

“Anyways, why don’t we start?” Enoshima asked as she pulled out her phone. “Answer my questions and I won’t hurt you. Don’t answer and I’m going to enjoy your screams. Now, why don’t you tell me a bit about your new friends at Future Foundation?”

Hajime shot a glare at her, tucking all other thoughts away in the corner of his mind. A small beat of silence passed before Enoshima sighed and turned to Ikusaba. “Well? Get to work, useless. Just don’t hurt him too much. I want him to be able to talk.”

Ikusaba gave a very solemn nod before walking towards Hajime. Hajime braced himself.

It still didn’t stop the scream Ikusaba ripped from his lips.

~

Time slipped away from Hajime, his mind focusing on only two things. First, pain. Enoshima wasn’t fooling around when she told him he’d scream. At some point Hajime’s throat gave out and he couldn’t scream any more. Pain had layered upon pain in sick layers, like Enoshima was stacking a cake. Sooner or later it would topple over and so would Hajime’s resolve to keep silent. Second and last, how he could not betray everyone. They had worked so hard planning to take down Enoshima and that was possibly all down the drain. Even though she had seen the USB and the plan had been coded by Hajime it didn’t matter. She had an inkling to a plan against her. With the element of surprise gone all Hajime could hope was a new plan was formed while she was occupied with him. Giving away any more information could jeopardize any new plans. It was a shambled hope, also fueled by Hajime’s intuition telling him Enoshima may not know that he and Komaeda were soulmates. If she found out there was no doubt that she’d concoct something horrible involving both him and Komaeda. One of them was safe and Hajime was going to keep it that way.

Of course, Enoshima also kept good on her promise to kill Hajime slowly. Breaks were given, the silence of the room only broken by Hajime’s gasps and pants. Sometimes Enoshima would tap her finger nails along the cart, the clacking of them driving Hajime’s senses further on edge. However, there were also times when Hajime was left in complete darkness. Those times Hajime was certain that Enoshima was leaving, having Ikusaba stand guard over him.

It didn’t matter to Hajime. He wasn’t escaping in his condition. Even if he could overcome the pain Hajime was certain something was broken. Perhaps multiple times. The moment he moved he’d hurt himself more. Plus, he was definitely in a private bunker. There was no telling the layout of the place and even if he got to an exit it could be locked. No, he was effectively trapped.

Hajime closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift a little bit. More time passed, perhaps hours or minutes but suddenly Enoshima was back in front of him, forcing Hajime to look at her. She was wearing a designer shirt and skirt complete with her hair pulled tightly back. Her nails dug into Hajime’s chin and added to the dried blood on Hajime’s face.

“Disgusting.” Enoshima chirped. “Mukuro, do something about this.” She gestured rudely to Hajime, as though he was an object. “At this rate his stench will bring the Future Foundation to our location faster.”

Faster? Hajime’s mind flickered long enough to register a bucket coming towards him. Soon a sloosh of cold water washed over Hajime. Water dripped from his face and hair, like a drowned dog. Coughing in surprise Hajime half shook his head to get the water off. It pooled around his legs on the chair but most of the water rushed to the floor, draining away slowly in drain hidden from Hajime’s sight.

“Ugh barely better but what can you do?” Enoshima sighed before she grabbed Hajime’s face in her hands, making him look at her. “You’re so stubborn. I suppose that’s why you’re the best hitman. You’ve really trained yourself to not talk. So, we’re changing tactics.” Another wicked smile danced on her face. “You’re the kind of boring person to think things like ‘if I’m hurt but others are safe it’s fine’ or some bull shit like that.” She had raised her voice to mock Hajime mid way through. “Predictable. Boring. But if it gets me results, I couldn’t care less.”

She then stepped away from Hajime with such speed it was as though Hajime’s presence personally offended her. “You’ve been cut off from the outside world for a couple of days.” She told him. “Your little friends are bothering me so I’m going to lead them here. I did say you’ll see them die before I kill you, yes?”

Hajime hated that his heart spiked at her words. A trap. He was the bait and they’d walk to their deaths. His pulse started to race against his neck and Hajime couldn’t help a groan of anxiety falling from his lips. Enoshima let out a very pleased laugh.

“Ah, are you feeling despair, Kamukura? It’s so wonderful isn’t it?” Enoshima then waved her hand.

The lights in the place finally flickered on and for the first time in days (if Enoshima was to be believed) Hajime saw the entire space he was confined in. All around him were concrete walls with no windows or natural light. There were two doors and rafters along the top, strong metal beams that spanned the entire space. Even in his state with a quick look around Hajime knew that Enoshima had the entire place filled with traps, like she had taken too much inspiration from horror films. Her plan was obvious. She’d lure everyone in and then kill them with the various traps of the place. Hajime would watch as each of his friends and Future Foundation were nothing but bloody piles of corpses on the floor before she killed him.

“Let’s wait for your friends to come.” Enoshima chirped. “I’m looking forward to this reunion. I hope you are too.” She then looked at her phone. “It’s only a matter of time before they arrive.”

More time passed. All Hajime could do was sit in silence, each tick of the invisible silent clock spelling out the pulse of Hajime’s heart. No matter how hard he tried to convince himself that they’d never walk blindly into a trap Hajime couldn’t stop anxiety from burning within him. They’d be desperate to save him. What if they made mistakes, got careless in their desperation? There was nothing Hajime could do besides wait.

_Tick tock._

Hajime’s pulse burned in his chest and neck.

_Tick tock._

Hajime wished the swelling of anxiety wasn’t suffocating him, pressing against his lungs.

_Tick tock._

If only Hajime could move, could do something. Anything besides passively and helplessly sitting there.

_Tick tock._

_Click._

Hajime’s heart nearly burst through his chest as one of the doors, the front one, clicked open before slowly swinging open. Holding his breath Hajime attempted to shout, to warn them, no doubt Enoshima trapped the door, but only a whisper came out. It was drowned out by the door fully swinging open. The moment the door swung open a large axe suddenly flew from the rafters towards the door at a breathtaking speed. Hajime instinctively moved his body to duck and closed his eyes. The axe hit something with a thick sound and Hajime’s heart nearly dropped when a beat later the sound of metal hitting the floor filled the room. He opened his eyes.

The axe was on the ground along with some large metal plating that had no doubt shielded the person opened the door. A long moment passed before something was tossed into the room. It rolled and beeped before a small explosion hit the space. Hajime swallowed as the door and the frame around it fell to the ground, half smoking and burning on the floor.

“Classic, booby trapping the door. Say, do you work only in cliches?” Natsumi asked as she tossed her blonde hair from her shoulder.

“Now is not the time.” Kuzuryuu half scolded before he turned to look at Enoshima. “Hello, Enoshima. We’re here to take Hajime back.”

Hajime stared at them. Kuzuryuu was wearing a suit as though he was going out to a business meeting. In his hand was a long cane that was passed down to the head of the Family. Hajime knew that the cane doubled as a sword and small gun. Natsumi had designer clothing on as though she was going out to stroll along and shop all day. In her hand was an elegant gun that had a silver dragon wrapped around the barrel.

“Kuzuryuu!” Enoshima sounded positively delighted. “Wow, the big guns are here. Future Foundation is outside, right? Did you bring all this fire power for just little old me? Whatever shall I do?”

Natsumi pointed her gun at Enoshima. “Why don’t you cut the shit and give Hajime back to us you bitch?”

“Oh, so scary!” Enoshima’s voice rose in tone. “I’m shaking.” She then waved her hand.

Ikusaba came out of no where and swung at Natsumi. Natsumi dodged only by instinct, Ikusaba’s blade missing her by a small margin. Aiming her gun, Natsumi fired at Ikusaba but her aim was shaky and Ikusaba dodged it in turn, racing at Natsumi. Hajime watched as Natsumi tumbled backwards into the ruined door frame. His heart stopped as Natsumi fell but immediately stopped falling when a sword countered Ikusaba’s blade.

Pekoyama was wearing a suit just like Kuzuryuu. Her hair was in her signature braids. In her hand was a katana, the metal gleaming. On her back was another sword in its sheath. With a fluid motion Pekoyama charged at Ikusaba, putting her easily on the defensive. Natsumi in the background groaned upward, scowling. Kuzuryuu twirled his cane and aimed the end of it at Enoshima.

“Looks like your little guard dog is preoccupied.” Kuzuryuu said. “So, let’s get to the part where you give Hajime back to us.”

“So confident,” Enoshima sighed, “and it isn’t a victory to keep that meathead occupied. Mukuro has a one-track mind you know.” She reached into her pocket very slowly.

The sound of a gun echoed in the warehouse. Enoshima immediately gasped out as blood flowed from her shoulder. Her hand dropped to her side useless. Hajime stared. Behind Kuzuryuu stood Komaeda, a gun in his hand. His hair was tied back and for the first time Hajime saw something dangerous flicker in Komaeda’s eyes. He was in a suit like Kuzuryuu and Pekoyama but his wasn’t black. It was navy with a dull red tie at his neck. The gun was held with professionalism and technique. This wasn’t the first time Komaeda had held a gun and even though Hajime knew that he couldn’t help the tingle down his spine.

“Don’t try anything, Enoshima.” Komaeda cocked the gun, finger on the trigger. “I advise you listen to Kuzuryuu and give Hinata back.”

Despite the blood flowing from her shoulder Enoshima laughed. “You’re really are alive! Kamukura did a great job fooling everyone. How wonderful. He really did betray me to fuck you.”

Komaeda’s eyes barely narrowed. “Give Hajime back.”

“You’re so confident that you’ll get him back, huh?” Enoshima pressed her palm to the floor. A tile dropped down. “Allow me to turn that hope into despair.”

Immediately the room filled with smoke. Hajime coughed as his vision immediately blurred. Forcing himself to look up Hajime watched as Komaeda and Kuzuryuu’s postures slackened. A clatter of metal later and Hajime knew that Pekoyama had been affected too. There was also no way Natsumi had escaped it. However, before Hajime could fall into unconsciousness a vent opened and with a strong gust of suction the smoke blew away. Enoshima was standing up with a small mask pressed to her face, giving her oxygen. She immediately dropped it when the smoke cleared.

“Now, let’s get this show on the road.” She walked over to Hajime, twirling a knife in her good hand.

Blocking Hajime’s vision Enoshima cut the rope that was holding his arms back. The rush of blood was small since Enoshima hadn’t wanted to cut off circulation but the stiffness in his shoulders would be felt for days. Then a key flashed and the chains were pulled off, freeing Hajime’s arms and legs.

“Come on let’s stand up.” Enoshima hauled Hajime to his feet. He winced. “Oh, don’t be a baby. I didn’t break your legs just one of them,” She paused, “and an arm. It doesn’t matter.” Enoshima pulled Hajime over to the middle of the room.

Kuzuryuu was on the floor, unable to move. Pekoyama too, no weapon in sight. Natsumi was there as well. They were all far away from each other meaning no one could help the other without running a bit. However, the real attraction was Komaeda, who was restrained by Ikusaba. A knife was at his throat and his arm was twisted back, preventing him from squirming.

“Here you go!” Enoshima suddenly pressed a gun into Hajime’s hand. “It’s time to make up your mind, Kamukura. You’ve taken so many lives, what’s a few more?”

The metal of the gun bit into Hajime’s hand. He stared at the gun, trying his best to ignore the wicked gleam.

“Let me explain.” Enoshima said. “I’m a kind person. I would hate to see you die because you made a foolish choice once. So, make it up to me. Either kill them all right now and live or I’ll kill them all and you afterwards.”

She stepped away. Hajime wobbled harshly without her to support him. His broken leg protested so Hajime half fell to the ground but he managed to stop himself by leaning on his good leg.

“That’s not a good deal at all.” Hajime rasped out.

“Is that a complaint I hear?” Enoshima put her hand to her ear as though she needed help hearing Hajime speak. “I can kill you all now you know. Better make your mind up soon. If you want my advice, I say kill them all. Who cares about them? In the end number one is all that matters. So, get shooting, Kamukura dearest. I suggest you kill Komaeda first. Here I’ll help you.”

She touched Hajime and angled him over to Komaeda, who was still being held by Ikusaba. His eyes were wide and Hajime could see something dancing across them, as though he was trying to communicate silently with Hajime. Hajime swallowed and stared at Komaeda, hope suddenly blossoming in his chest. Enoshima was pressuring him to move fast. His vision was slowly clearing too. The smoke didn’t last long. She was hoping he’d act in a panic and even picked his target, as though she believed a suggestion was the only thing that he needed to save his skin.

However, she picked Komaeda. Did that mean…

She didn’t know they were soulmates.

He could work this. Hajime exhaled slowly and closed his eyes. All he needed was to get closer to Komaeda, just enough that Enoshima believed he was looking for better aim to take Komaeda out. Forcing himself to move a little bit Hajime cocked the gun. Behind him Enoshima laughed with glee.

“That’s it, Kamukura! Kill him first! What a way to end a one-night stand, huh? But don’t take forever.”

Ikusaba moved her blade lower and pressed it to Komaeda’s arm, as though she was certain Hajime would shoot Komaeda so she didn’t need to keep the knife at his throat. Blood pooled as she cut his arm, dripping down the torn fabric and to the ground. Komaeda winced and gasped out silently. Hajime gripped the gun as best as he could. The first time he’d met Komaeda it was Komaeda with the gun. He hadn’t been able to hold the weapon but if Hajime aimed it at Ikusaba…

“I don’t have all day, geez! I’ve seen old ladies move faster than you.”

Swallowing thickly Hajime raised the gun with his good arm and pointed it at Komaeda. For a fraction of a moment the gun burned in his skin before his arm naturally made him aim it at Ikusaba.

“Komaeda, duck!” Hajime screamed with all his strength before he shot the gun at Ikusaba.

A few things happened in rapid succession. Ikusaba’s eyes widened as she moved backwards, away from Komaeda to dodge the bullet. Komaeda scrambled forward, as though he wanted to run to Hajime, but slipped forward on his own blood, toppling to the ground. In the small space between both Komaeda and Ikusaba, where they had been standing, spears suddenly rose from the ground, piercing air and not two people. Finally, Hajime used all his strength to turn around, cock the gun, and shoot again at Enoshima. The bullet fired and hit her dead in the chest. For a moment, silence filled the space. Then, Enoshima toppled backwards, her eyes wide, hitting the ground with a sick splat. Blood soon pooled around her as her life drained from her eyes. Hajime kept the gun and half his gaze on her as he looked over at Komaeda.

Komaeda had scrambled far enough away from Ikusaba, his gun back in his hands, pointing it at her. Ikusaba was on the ground, eyes wide as she stared at the spears that had threatened to skewer her along with Komaeda. She wasn’t moving. Even when Pekoyama regained her composure and pounced on her, pinning her to the ground, Ikusaba just stared at the spears silently.

Behind him another gun shot went off. Hajime turned to see Kuzuryuu at his feet, his cane smoking, pointed at Enoshima’s body.

“I had to be sure.” Kuzuryuu said. “Also, that was therapeutic.” He then walked over to Hajime. “Relax, Hajime. You’re in no condition to be standing. It’s over.”

Over. Hajime’s body immediately slumped forward, the gun falling from his hands. The ground rushed to meet him along with darkness but before he could crash from the adrenaline someone caught him. That was the last thing Hajime registered before he fell under.

~

Light and dark bounced between Hajime’s eyes. Distantly he heard voices but couldn’t make out individual words. A warm hand touched his forehead. Hajime fell back under into sleep and darkness.

~

The next time Hajime woke up it was to beeping of a machine. Groaning Hajime opened his eyes to a dim but bright room. Instantly the smell of alcohol-based cleaners like someone had sprayed hand sanitizer everywhere filled Hajime’s nose. Then, the smell of rubber from the gloves nurses always wore filled Hajime’s mind as if someone had left a box of them open right beside him. Wrinkling his nose, Hajime shifted a little bit and glanced to his side. The window’s blinds were closed but some light still filtered in, signaling it was at least morning. Exhaling slowly Hajime fell into the bed and shut his eyes briefly. Proper sleep hadn’t been a thing while he was with Enoshima. Allowing himself to drift just a little bit Hajime nearly jolted up when the door to the room slid open. Turning his head and opening his eyes, Hajime saw Kuzuryuu and Pekoyama at the door. At once they scuttled in, the door softly shutting behind him as they made their way to his bed.

“Hajime, you’re awake.” Kuzuryuu immediately sat down beside him. “How are you feeling?”

“Numb. I don’t really feel anything.” Hajime replied. His voice was still raspy and soft.

Kuzuryuu’s face fell for a second before he shook his head. “As long as you’re not in pain.” He reached out and touched Hajime’s hand. “Let us fill you in to what happened. First, you were asleep for about four days, waning in and out of consciousness.”

“This is one of our hospitals. Komaeda is safe.” Pekoyama started as she sat on the other side of Hajime’s bed. “He’s actually here too just in a different room.”

Here. In the hospital. “Does the public know?”

“Yes, we made quite a spectacle out of it.” Kuzuryuu replied. “We managed to twist the story to Enoshima keeping him locked up and then kidnapping you so she could have some sort of survival game fantasy play out for her. It was easy with both of you found in that warehouse. We were all very lucky we didn’t trigger any more traps. Turns out there are at least a dozen more in there.”

That made sense but Komaeda was in the hospital. “Yet Komaeda is in the hospital. Is that for show?”

Kuzuryuu’s face twisted and he looked over at Pekoyama.

“Not exactly.” She answered for him. “Komaeda insisted that he be injured more to make it look more authentic. Don’t worry, we didn’t do anything drastic. The story is you took most of the beatings from her. In a way we’re lucky that she didn’t put all her effort in torturing you.”

“Well I certainly did. And I am lucky her pride got in the way to full on killing me via torture.” Hajime glanced at his legs for the first time. The cast on the one was clearly showing. “And Ikusaba?”

“That’s where things are a bit sticky.” Pekoyama continued neutrally. “Future Foundation took her in. She’s still alive but we’re unsure what to do with her.”

“Kill her.” Hajime promptly answered, voice soft. “She’s a liability other wise.”

“Yes, that’s what I said too.” Kuzuryuu sighed. “However, Naegi thinks he can talk sense into her. After all, it was clear that if she hadn’t moved Enoshima would have killed her and Komaeda at the same time. In a way she was betrayed too.”

“Yeah, she was betrayed but not before inflicting torture on me.” Hajime pointed out.

Kuzuryuu’s face darkened. “I know. Death would be too good for her. If I had it my way…” He trailed off. “Regardless it’s too much energy right now to butt heads with Future Foundation. We’ve been working on the cover ups and the fallout.”

“Thank you,” Hajime’s heart twisted at the words, “and I’m sorry.”

“Don’t ever apologise for this, Hajime.” Kuzuryuu reached out and patted Hajime’s head. “You’re Family. Anyone who crosses you crosses us all. It’s not a burden.”

A smile filled Hajime’s face. “Thanks, Fuyuhiko, Peko. You’re family to me too.”

Both gave Hajime a smile before standing up. “Rest up, Hajime.” Pekoyama said. “I’ll get a nurse to come in and check up on you. Focus on healing for now. We’ll visit you again soon.”

“Thanks.”

They both left and soon a couple of nurses came in, examining his vitals and giving him the run down of his injuries. Broken leg in two places, few broken fingers, broken arm, multiple cuts, scrapes, bruises. Dehydration and slight malnutrition too but those were easily on the mend. He’d be in casts for a while and definitely had to take it easy. They then finished their check up and left Hajime to rest. Grateful Hajime closed his eyes and allowed sleep to once again take him.

~

The next day his parents came to visit. Everyone else was easy to handle: Kuzuryuu and Pekoyama visited Hajime along with Natsumi. Nurses and doctors also came through, telling Hajime he was healing slowly. His leg and arm had multiple breaks and he was looking at months. The positive was that Enoshima didn’t crush his fingers, just broke them. Kuzuryuu, Pekoyama, and Natsumi knew what happened. The doctors and nurses were paid by the Kuzuryuu family and viewed everything professionally.

His parents came in the morning once his tests were done with tears and red cheeks. Hajime’s composure fell entirely. His mouth fell open and all Hajime could do was watch at the nurses and doctors politely left the room, leaving Hajime alone with his parents. A second didn’t pass before his mother and father were at his side, holding Hajime as carefully as possible given his injuries. Flailing internally Hajime managed to wrap his good arm around their shoulders.

“Mom, dad.” Hajime’s voice didn’t carry far.

“Hajime, oh Hajime.” His mother pulled away, tears still running down her face. “I’m so glad. I’m so glad you’re safe. My heart stopped when I learned you were missing. And then to find out what that horrible Enoshima girl did to you…” She cut herself off, sobbing.

“I’m sorry.” Hajime’s heart twisted harshly in his chest. Even though he had finally gotten rid of Enoshima he had worried his innocent parents.

“Don’t apologise for being a victim, Hajime.” His father said with a half-choked sob in his voice. “All we care about is you. You’re alive and healing.”

“Yeah, I am.” Hajime gave a small smile to his parents, attempting to reassure them. “I really am.”

They both gave Hajime weak smiles. His mother reached out to smooth his hair. “Anyways, Hajime we had some discussions with the doctors. You’re going to have a long recovery and so we were thinking you could move back in with us for the time being.”

As if Hajime could turn that down. He’d be helpless and if he was alone, he’d only hurt himself more. Opening his mouth Hajime was cut off by the door opening slowly. Soon a head of white hair poked in and Komaeda was there in the room. Hajime froze for a solid minute before remembering Kuzuryuu and Pekoyama’s information. Komaeda was also in a hospital gown with some bandages around his arm where Ikusaba had cut him. He also had some more bandages on him, no doubt the wounds he insisted on having inflicted upon him to further sell the story of Enoshima holding him hostage. Upon seeing Hajime and his parents in the room his eyes widened and he half stepped back to the door.

“Wait.” Hajime called out. “Don’t go yet.”

Komaeda froze before he took a small step forward. “I’m not interrupting, am I?”

“No, no you’re not.” Hajime insisted. “I’ve been wondering how you’ve been. You’re…” all right was silly to state. They both clearly were not all right. “…you’re up and walking.”

“Yeah, I am.” Komaeda’s eyes darted to Hajime’s parents. “Forgive me. I’m Komaeda Nagito. It’s nice to meet you.”

His parents both jumped up and exchanged quick greetings. Komaeda nodded to them but his gaze kept darting to Hajime before he coughed lightly.

“Hinata-san?” He started softly. “I wanted to thank you but I don’t know where to start.”

“Thank me?”

“You…” Komaeda’s eyes darted downward. “You insisted on protecting me. You put yourself in danger and got hurt just so I’d be safe. I was so scared for the both of us and I imagine you were too but you still made sure Enoshima didn’t hurt me more.”

So many things were being said unspoken. Hajime wished he could tell Komaeda to come to his arms so they could hug and kiss but the story they had fabricated rooted him in the spot. He had to play his cards right to keep the charade going. However, if they acted entirely like strangers, he’d have a harder time stringing the tale of how close he and Komaeda really were. Trauma wasn’t the only thing they had linking them together. Opening his mouth Hajime hoped that his little gamble played off.

“It’s fine. It’s what soulmates do.”

Komaeda’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped. Hajime watched as his parents mimicked Komaeda only their reaction was unfiltered and pure.

“Soulmates?!” His father asked his gaze darting around the room. “Hajime?”

Blushing was easy to bring up. Hajime hadn’t told anyone outside of those who needed to know after all. He looked down at his lap. “Uh… oops?” He lifted his voice just enough to sound sheepish. “Enoshima tried to pit us against one another. It… didn’t work.” He then bit his lip. “I’m sorry, Komaeda-san. We haven’t even properly discussed being soulmates yet. I hope this isn’t too much pressure on you.”

For a moment Komaeda gave Hajime a very exasperated look filled with a tinge of amusement. It faded a second later and shook his head giving a very nice soft smile.

“No, it’s fine. I mean, finding out we’re soulmates like that wasn’t ideal but… I sort of wanted to talk about that too with you. However, we can another time?”

Hajime glanced at his parents, who still had visible shock on their faces, and nodded slowly, as though he was sad, they had to postpone their “talk”. “Yes, another time. I’m sorry, Komaeda-san.”

“Not a problem. I’ll just go back to my room before the nurses wonder where I am.” Komaeda stepped back to the door. “Have a nice visit with your parents, Hinata-san.”

He left and for a moment Hajime mourned the loss but, in a blink, he turned his attention back to his parents. “Uh… surprise?”

“Congratulations in finding your soulmate. Don’t think your mother and I aren’t happy. We just think an explanation is in order, Hajime.” His father very kindly said.

Perfect opening. Hajime nodded. He could spin the tale properly and then fill Komaeda in later.

“Of course.”

~

After his parents left, tears not running anymore but faces very red and blotchy from crying, Komaeda appeared in Hajime’s doorway half an hour later. He was holding a small basket, no doubt a gift from his own visitors, and shuffled inside. The door shut a moment later and Komaeda let out a deep exhale before giving a smile to Hajime.

“Sorry. I’ve barely been alone since I’ve arrived. It’s been an endless parade of people coming to see me.”

“I’d imagine.” Hajime winced internally. Komaeda’s reappearance into society, no matter how hard they planned it, wasn’t going to be smooth. “How are you holding up?”

“Me?” Komaeda’s smile widened as he walked over to Hajime. “Physically I’m all right. Our story of you taking most of the physical lashings from Enoshima isn’t wrong and it’s worked in my favour. Everyone is too focused on me being alive. My parents most of all.” His lips twisted into a half frown and grimace.

“Come here.” Hajime lifted his good hand. “They must have been so relieved. I’m sorry we had to put them through that.”

Komaeda walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. He leaned downward to allow Hajime to rest his face in his palm. Hajime cradled Komaeda’s face, enjoying the warmth and heat from his body. They were alive. They had managed to outsmart Enoshima and hopefully close everything with a neat bow.

“Yeah,” Komaeda let out a rough sigh, “me too. I’ve never seen my parents cry so much. It hurt to lie to them but it’s for the best.” He reached down and pulled the basket up. “However, let’s not dwell on the sad parts. I have a gift. This is from Sonia, Kazuichi, and Gundham.”

Digging around in the basket Komaeda pulled out some chocolate. The label and the packaging screamed professional and expensive. Hajime watched as Komaeda opened it with ease and pulled one chocolate sphere out, pressing it to Hajime’s lips.

“Here.”

Opening his mouth Hajime accepted the chocolate. It was the perfect balance of sweet and salty. “It’s really good.” Hajime said once he finished it.

“Yeah, it is.” Komaeda breathed out before he leaned in and kissed Hajime sweetly. When he pulled away, he licked his lips. “It really is sweet.”

Hajime’s lips tingled. “Come back here.”

Komaeda laughed and did as Hajime asked, kissing him again. When they parted, Hajime’s cheeks were a bit pink and Komaeda’s eyes were shining in glee. He leaned in very gently and rested his head on Hajime’s good shoulder.

“You’re alive.”

“Yeah, I am.”

“I cannot believe it.”

“I know. Given how we met.”

Hajime felt the chuckle from Komaeda. He sat back up and pulled his hair back behind his ear. “I know it’s going to be a media frenzy for a long time and my parents are going to be very protective of me, but I’d love it if we could have a proper date.”

A proper date. Hajime’s heart soared. “I’d love that.”

“We still have many books to discuss and you promised me a book to borrow.”

“I did.” That felt like a life time ago. “And once we’re out of this hospital I’ll make good on that promise.”

“I’m looking forward to it.” Komaeda then pressed one more kiss to Hajime’s lips before he dug around in his basket. “They also sent me some strawberries. Want some?”

“Just a little bit.”

Their afternoon tasted of strawberries.

~

Time passed slowly for Hajime and many people came to visit him, including his coworkers at the café, who all assured Hajime he still had his job and were looking forward to his return. His parents also came by a lot to check up on him but also discuss home care plans with the nurses and doctors. However, the most surprising visit was from Munakata himself, who looked very out of place in his expensive suit. Sakakura would have blended in more if he lost the permanent scowl on his face. Hajime swallowed his opinions and smiled as they both walked in.

“Munakata, Sakakura, what a surprise.”

“Hinata.” Munakata greeted. “We’re sorry we couldn’t come by sooner. It’s been very hectic at work.”

“I can imagine.”

Munakata walked closer and pulled the visitor’s chair to the side, sitting down. Sakakura stalked into the room but didn’t sit. Rather, he stood by Munakata with his arms folded over his chest.

“I’d ask how you’re doing but I imagine you’re sick of that question.”

“A little bit.” Hajime agreed. “However, I am recovering well. Or as well as someone in my position could hope for.” He gestured to his leg. “Enoshima did a number on me. Doctors say it may take months for my broken limbs to heal but I’m taking it one day at a time.”

“That’s all we can hope for.” Munakata politely said before he leaned in. “How much of the news have you listened to recently?”

“I’ve seen nothing. I don’t have a mobile device and I’ve been sleeping a lot.”

“I see.” Munakata dug into his suit jacket pocket and pulled out a slime mobile phone. “This is yours, for work. We’ve already programed it with all the contacts you’ll need.”

Hajime turned the phone on, watching the screen light up. “Thank you, Munakata.”

“The news has been talking about nothing but Komaeda’s return from the dead.” Munakata continued. “The official story is Komaeda was kidnapped by Enoshima and held in one of her underground bunkers. You were also randomly kidnapped and were tortured a bit before she tried to get you two to kill one another. We’ve created fake files to show that you worked freelance for her, writing travel documents to compliment her fashion orientated company.”

“Smart. That way I don’t look so random but rather someone who could have been on her radar.”

“That’s what we thought too.” Munakata nodded. “However, there are a few skeptics out there wondering the extent of involvement from Komaeda, particularly his arm.”

“His arm?”

“He still has his left arm and that’s what was supposedly found to indicate he was dead.” Sakakura commented behind Munakata.

“Oh.” Hajime thickly swallowed. It would be ridiculous for them to ask Komaeda to cut his arm off. It was also too late now.

“The Kuzuryuu Family took care of that. One good thing about working in the underworld is knowing who works for who. Enoshima has a few people on the inside for forensics and identifying bodies. He’s exposed them and pinned the blame on them, saying they were working with Enoshima to fabricate the evidence.”

Hajime made a mental note to treat Kuzuryuu, Pekoyama, and Natsumi to something very wonderful. “All our bases are covered then?”

“For the most part. We’ll control as much as we can. However, we will have to allow the public to organically form opinions.” Munakata stated. “But as long as no authorities can go after Komaeda or anyone else we’ll be fine. Let the public form their conspiracy theories.”

“Right.” Hajime nodded.

“Now onto you.” Munakata reached into his suit jacket pocket once more and pulled out a USB stick. “Welcome to the Future Foundation. I imagine you’re bored in here and will be bored with recovery. I’ve put some files and work for you to start whenever you’re ready. I’ll send someone to give you a work laptop soon. The details to your contract and payment can be discussed now if you like. Or we can save it for later.”

Hajime took the USB stick. “Thank you and if you don’t mind, we can discuss that now. I don’t have anything else to do here.”

Munakata gave a smile and even Sakakura cracked a small smile.

“Then, let’s get started.”

~

By no doubt the efforts of Komaeda and Kuzuryuu, Hajime and Komaeda were discharged on the same day. Hajime with a ton of stipulations and orders to both him and his parents regarding his recovery. Hajime didn’t pay too much attention, more eager to escape the hospital. He instead sat back in the wheelchair they gave him and patiently waited as the elevator went down. In the elevator with him were his parents, Komaeda, and a couple security people for him. Hajime’s hand itched and he wanted to reach out and grab Komaeda’s hand.

Once the elevator reached the main floor and they went further to the entrance Hajime stared. Munakata had told him that their story was high profile but no one was there. He then remembered who owned the hospital (Kuzuryuu) and no doubt a very strict order had been issued. Hajime let out a sigh of relief and added something else to his list of things he was grateful over.

“I’ll go get the car and bring it around.” Hajime’s father announced.

He left. Hajime looked over at Komaeda who was chatting with his security detail. When their eyes locked Komaeda stepped away and to Hajime. Very boldly he grabbed Hajime’s hand, curling their fingers together.

“How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine.” Hajime told him. “You?”

“I need a long rest and shower.” Komaeda half laughed. “May I know your address? I’ll come visit you.” As he said this, he half turned his gaze to Hajime’s mother.

“Of course.” Hajime said without a thought. “I’d visit you but I don’t think I’ll be leaving for places any time soon.”

Hajime’s mother let out a small laugh behind him. “We’d love to have you come to our place, Komaeda-san.”

“Just Nagito is fine.” Komaeda assured her before he looked at Hajime. “Same to you.”

Hajime swallowed. “Nagito.” He tested. The name sat on his tongue warm and alive. It was utterly ridiculous for his heart to start pounding. They’d slept together and had nearly died together. “You can call me Hajime.”

“Hajime.” Hearing his name made Hajime’s heart flutter hotly in his chest. Again, ridiculous. “I’ll see you really soon.”

Komaeda then very boldly leaned down and pressed a kiss to Hajime’s cheek.

A small flush filled Hajime’s face. He tugged Komaeda so he’d stay and returned the favour. “Yes, I’ll see you soon.”

The warmth of their kisses outweighed the slight embarrassment of his mother witnessing him and Komaeda.

~

Komaeda indeed came by to visit Hajime within the week. He also brought over some more snacks. Having his parents near by was slightly jarring, as Hajime had lived alone for so long, but he ignored it in favour of focusing on Komaeda. All the bruises had faded but there were still bandages on his arms and his legs. Compared to Hajime who was still in casts and bandages Komaeda was practically glowing.

After his parents helped make tea and his mother gave some baking, they were left alone in the kitchen. Hajime gingerly picked up his tea cup and sipped it.

“I’m going to be on a talk show this upcoming week.” Komaeda announced once he finished taking a sip of his tea. “It’s one of those things I need to do. It’s for a news outlet so no gossip magazines.”

“That sounds awful.” Hajime grimaced. “You experienced trauma and now they want you to talk all about it live on air?”

“Typical but I chose to do it this soon.” Komaeda said. “No doubt they’re going to ask about you.” He paused. “I’m thinking of telling them we’re soulmates.”

Oh? Hajime’s heart stopped for a moment. “You will?”

“Are you all right with that?” Komaeda’s brow wrinkled. “I could leave it out.”

“I’m fine with it. We’re going to be seeing each other a lot and aren’t going to hide it.”

“Good.” Komaeda smiled. “Because I have no intention of hiding you from everyone. You’re my soulmate. I don’t want someone thinking they can take you.”

Take him? That was cute. “Who else would I go with?” Hajime lowered his voice. “You know almost everything about me now.”

“No one else that’s who.” Komaeda firmly said with a blush on his face. “I’m your soulmate.”

His soulmate. Who knew that they’d be in this situation when Hajime first met Komaeda? He reached out and touched Komaeda’s hand. “I’m your soulmate.”

They kissed sweetly in his parent’s kitchen over the steam of their tea. It was a perfect afternoon.

~

As Munakata had promised Hajime received a work laptop. As he also predicted Hajime was bored out of his mind two days after he discharged from the hospital. Working on the documents had been a mental reprieve from his dull days. To his embarrassment and to Munakata’s delight Hajime worked through weeks of work within four and a half days. Soon a routine was established and Hajime worked on documents in the morning and then had video meetings in the afternoon. Most of the meetings were strictly about Future Foundation work but the matter of Ikusaba came up too. No verdict was going to be made until Hajime could at least come to the office. He thanked Munakata.

Then, at the end of the week Komaeda’s interview came up. Hajime waited with a flutter in his heart on the news channel’s live stream, watching as Komaeda’s case was introduced by the anchor before he came on screen, live in the studio. He was in a suit and Hajime took a quick second to appreciate it before the questions came. Most of it was the same as Munakata and Kuzuryuu had informed him. The story was woven expertly and Komaeda answered everything with a professional smile until Hajime came up.

 _“So, our next question is about the young man found with you in that underground bunker, Hinata, Hajime.”_ The interviewer started. _“Any other insight you can give us? His lawyer has requested no interviews as he’s still recovering.”_

 _“Of course,”_ Komaeda straightened up, _“I cannot tell you too much but I can let you know that he’s recovering well.” He took a breath in. “In fact, I saw him recently.”_

_“Oh? So, you two are keeping in contact?”_

_“Yes, we are.”_

_“How interesting.”_ The interview moved a cue card from their grasp. _“There is so little on the man and everyone is curious. Have you seen some of the internet theories regarding him?”_

Komaeda’s lips twisted very slightly. _“I’ve seen them. Some people wonder about his involvement in the case, particularly around me.”_ He then smiled _. “I’d like to put those rumours to rest. He’s my soulmate.”_

The silence that followed after was priceless. Hajime stifled a laugh and ignored the pounding of his heart as Komaeda continued.

 _“Soulmates cannot hurt one another; we all know that.”_ Komaeda cheerfully continued. _“So, keeping that in mind, how could my soulmate have possibly had a hand in my kidnapping and attempted murder?”_

~

Komaeda came over to Hajime’s house after the interview. By this time the internet had blown up with the news of them being soulmates. Hajime was never so happy his social media was either non-existent or private. The moment Komaeda stepped in, his security politely by the car at a safe distance, Hajime wished he could rush into Komaeda’s arms. Komaeda did it for him, kneeling so he could hug Hajime in the wheelchair before kissing him soundly on the lips. Hajime nearly flailed but he leaned into the kiss. When they parted Komaeda’s eyes sparkled. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Hajime’s ear.

“Saw my interview?”

“Yeah, I did.” Hajime curled his fingers around Komaeda’s hair and stifled a laugh. “Something about our soulmate status making it impossible for me to kidnap or attempt to murder you?”

“Well, I’m not wrong, am I?” Komaeda pulled away, a grin on his face.

The events of the alleyway played in Hajime’s mind slowly and muted, like a distant, long forgotten memory. He tugged Komaeda closer once again.

“A few weeks ago, you were wrong.” Hajime whispered in his ear.

“But now?”

“Now, you’re not wrong.”

Komaeda gave a smile before he kissed Hajime firmly.

~

**Bonus**

Hajime’s legs ached from the walk to the café but after months of recovery he welcomed that burn. The conditions set out regarding his physical activity was highly regulated but he had been cleared to at least walk from the train station to the café. Hajime was taking all he could get.

Adjusting his bag on his shoulder, Hajime looked at his side. Komaeda stood beside him, his hair pulled back into a ponytail, sunglasses on his face. Even though it wasn’t obvious Hajime knew that there was security personal around. It was more for Komaeda’s parents but Komaeda told Hajime if it gave them peace of mind, he’d do it.

Reaching out Hajime grabbed Komaeda’s hand, enjoying the warmth of their skin touching, before turning to the entrance. “Well, let’s go inside.”

“I bet they’re so excited to see you.” Komaeda muttered.

“You too.” Hajime assured. “Even though I did not tell them in our last video call you were coming I think they suspect you are.”

“Well, let’s not keep them waiting.” Komaeda gripped Hajime’s hand tighter. “Ready, Hajime?”

“Yes, I am, Nagito. Let’s go.”

Together they stepped to the entrance of the café, where they first met, and pushed the door open, the chime ringing through the shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How much Enoshima knows: Just to clarify she only knew that Hajime was working with Future Foundation to take her down and that Komaeda was alive. She did not know they were soulmates until the final moments.
> 
> The torture: Enoshima purposefully didn't hurt Hajime too much because she wanted to make him have to choose between saving himself or letting everyone die.
> 
> Natsumi: I originally did not entirely plan for her to be there but she inserted herself in. Forcibly.
> 
> The spears: Referencing Ikusaba's canonical death in DR1.
> 
> Ikusaba not dying: I'm referencing DR IF.
> 
> Kuzuryuu hospital: There are many hospitals under the Kuzuryuu Family. As if they'd put Hajime in a hospital they did not control.
> 
> Recovery time: I messaged my friend who is a registered nurse. She told me that time for limbs to heal after breaking can vary depending on the person and injury. Minimum and usual time is 6-8 weeks but if there is extensive damage (which I think Enoshima did) we're looking at months (she said 3-4 for full recovery).
> 
> Komaeda's arm: I was Very Very close to having him choose to cut off his left arm (to reference Servant) to help their story. I decided to not do that and instead have them weave a tale about Enoshima having corrupt people in the system.
> 
> Ikusaba's fate: I almost wrote another scene with them talking about what to do with her, since she's still alive. I may write that as a bonus scene later but for now I'll leave it ambiguous.


End file.
